Tudo em Família
by Lady Bee
Summary: Supondo que eu seja filho de Levi Uley, você só estaria trocando o irmão mais velho pelo mais novo." Callwater
1. Conversas Honestas

_**Leah pov**_

_**When you try your best but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want but not what you need  
When you feel so tired but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse**_

Eu não estou tentando arruinar a vida de ninguém só porque não posso ter o que eu quero. Não sou tão mimada assim e no fim das contas ninguém teve culpa do que aconteceu. Emily e Sam estavam casados agora e eu estava sentada na areia com meu vestido de madrinha, vendo o por do sol e arruinando o lenço que Jacob havia me emprestado depois do casamento. Não era culpa de ninguém, mas isso não significa que eu estava bem com isso.

Sorte minha First Beach estar vazia já que todos estavam se divertindo na festa de casamento na reserva. Jake não iria atrás de mim dessa vez, nem Seth. Tinha suas vantagens estar na matilha Black, Jake não ficava tentando me ajudar ou dizendo que tudo ia ficar bem, então ele simplesmente me dava espaço e isso era algo que eu precisava no momento.

O fato da minha prima e melhor amiga estar casada com o cara que eu ainda amava colocava minha vida em perspectiva. Jacob não fez qualquer movimento no sentido de me convencer a ficar em La Push. Eu ia pra longe, bem longe, pra qualquer lugar onde não existisse o sobrenome Uley, ou coisas como imprinting para arruinarem os meus sentimentos. Era o fim da linha para Leah Clearwater e eu não estava disposta a cavar o poço onde eu estava ainda mais. Eu precisava de uma escada, uma corda de salvação, eu precisava ser resgatada.

Minha mãe ficou mal quando eu disse o que pretendia fazer. Eu queria me mudar, quem sabe fazer faculdade. Edward pegou algo a respeito na minha cabeça nos últimos dias e ele e Bella me ofereceram um incentivo financeiro para concluir meus estudos em Dartmouth. Não me perguntem como, mas meu histórico escolar, junto com o restante da documentação foi mandado pra faculdade e semanas depois eu recebi a carta de admissão e o apoio do programa de incentivo a educação dos Nativos Americanos.

Eu obviamente fiquei chocada com isso, minha mãe mal conseguiu processar a idéia e quando eu fui questionar os Cullen a respeito o que eu ganhei foi a gratidão deles. Bella havia insistido em me ajudar a começar de novo e já que nem ela, nem Edward iriam para Dartmouth como era esperado, então era melhor que a vaga fosse ocupada por alguém que faria bom proveito. Tudo porque eu fiquei ao lado deles quando aquele bando de italianos decidiu atacá-los.

Uma garota de La Push na Ivy Leage era um acontecimento e tanto. Eu estava matriculada e faria o curso de graduação em Literatura Inglesa, numa universidade renomada e cara em New Hampshire. Não havia mar por lá, eu não corria o risco de me afogar em água salgada e tristeza. Eu ia recomeçar do zero, sem Sam, sem matilha, sem nada que me dissesse o que eu era, ou para onde eu ia. Aquilo era um motivo para ficar feliz, não era? Então por que eu ainda me sentia tão miserável e se possível ainda mais solitária do que antes?

_**And the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone but it goes to waste  
could it be worse?**_

Eu estava naquela praia pra me despedir daquela vida, para enterrar a velha Leah naquela areia e tentar dar um novo passo. O som da água batendo nos rochedos sempre estaria nos meus ouvidos, me lembrando de casa, o murmúrio do vento entre os pinheiros era uma espécie de guia, como se meus ancestrais falassem comigo, o céu cinzento era melancólico e reconfortante. Por mais que eu me sentisse péssima naquele lugar, algo ainda me prendia ali e me dizia que eu sempre seria bem vinda, que não importa como isso iria acontecer eu ficaria bem no final. Talvez isso fosse verdade, ou talvez esse fosse meu maior desejo.

Ouvi passos na areia e vi dois pés pararem ao meu lado. O cheiro era distinto e familiar. Por mais que Jacob me desse privacidade eu não poderia esperar o mesmo de Sam, mas ao menos ele não decidiu comparecer pessoalmente. Eu não encarei meu acompanhante, eu não disse uma única palavra, eu apenas continuei encarando o horizonte sem grandes expectativas.

- Vai estragar seu vestido se continuar sentada ai. – a voz era grave, mas não como a de Sam. Tinha um tom mais jovial e levemente despreocupado. Eu não olhei pra Embry, nem me dei ao trabalho de responder ao comentário. – Eu soube que você está indo pra Dartmouth amanhã. Grande passo.

- É o que dizem. – dei de ombros.

- Está ansiosa? – ele perguntou num esforço evidente de manter uma conversa civilizada.

- Acho que sim. Não parei pra pensar a respeito ainda. – respondi sem o menor entusiasmo. – Por que você está aqui, Embry? – ele fez silêncio por um longo minuto enquanto se sentava ao meu lado na areia, arruinando seu terno preto.

- Sei lá. Só estava querendo pensar um pouco. Vi você aqui e reparei que esta é provavelmente a minha única chance de me despedir de você. – ele falou sem o menor tom de preocupação na voz e aquilo me soou extremamente sincero. Nós nunca fomos amigos, nem quando estávamos no bando de Sam. Não era por falta de tentativa da parte dele, Embry sempre foi um garoto legal e atencioso, era porque eu insistia em ser uma vaca odiosa o tempo todo.

- Depois do inferno que eu fiz você passar na matilha achei que você seria o primeiro a comemorar minha partida. – eu comentei sarcástica.

- Não nego que você fez da minha vida um inferno neste ultimo ano, mas eu não estou vibrando com a sua partida. – ele falou com a voz convicta e sincera. Mais uma vez eu não consegui duvidar do que ele dizia.

- E então...Quais sãos seus planos agora que a luta acabou e que seus amigos estão sofrendo de demência pós imprinting? – eu perguntei sem fazer grande questão de saber a resposta.

- Bem, eu estou tirando uma licença da matilha. – ele falou com um tom discreto de entusiasmo – Sabe como é, fazer faculdade, viver feito gente normal, essas coisas.

- Já recebeu alguma admissão? Eu nem sabia que você tinha terminado a escola. – eu dei seqüencia a conversa.

- É eu terminei esse ano, a formatura é no fim de semana agora. O baile é no sábado. – ele falou num tom constrangido, por algum motivo eu achei aquilo adorável.

- Meus parabéns. Já convidou alguém pro baile? – eu então o olhei pela primeira vez dês de sua chegada. O cabelo já não estava tão curto quanto no início do ano, caia meio desalinhado sobre os olhos dele e ele tinha um sorriso meio despreocupado no rosto. Seus olhos pareciam mais serenos do que os olhos de qualquer um na reserva. Não havia magoa, não havia melancolia, nem excitação desmedida, havia apenas um contentamento genuíno de alguém que aceita seu destino e vive com ele da melhor maneira possível. A pesar dele ser mais novo do que eu, Embry fez com que eu me sentisse uma menina perto dele.

_**Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you**_

- Não, ainda não convidei ninguém. – ele disse naquele tom de voz sereno.

- E por que não? – eu perguntei sem dar importância – Está perdendo tempo.

- Não tem ninguém que eu queira convidar. – ele desviou os olhos e ficou encarando o horizonte – Com quem você foi no seu baile? – ele perguntou sem graça e sem querer tocou em uma das minhas feridas.

- Eu não fui no baile. Sam terminou comigo alguns dias antes. Eu cheguei a comprar um vestido, mas não tive oportunidade de usá-lo. – sem querer um sorriso melancólico escapou dos meus lábios – Eu devia ter vendido aquilo.

- Ainda faltam alguns meses pras aulas começarem, por que está indo amanhã? – ele mudou de assunto.

- Me instalar em Hanover, arranjar um emprego perto do campus, qualquer coisa assim. – dei de ombros.

- Nada muito urgente. – ele concluiu – Então eu tenho uma proposta pra te fazer.

- Diga lá. – eu o olhei desconfiada. Embry abriu um sorriso largo e confiante.

- Estou te dando uma oportunidade pra usar o vestido. – ele disse confiante – Me acompanha no baile? – em outra situação, com outra pessoa no lugar dele, eu teria rido. Teria debochado sem a menor piedade, mas por algum motivo eu não consegui fazer isso, não quando Embry me encarava com tanta certeza.

- Eu estou indo embora amanhã. – eu respondi com a voz tremula.

- Você pode adiar isso por uma semana, aposto que Sue vai adorar a idéia. – ele retrucou – Além do mais, também estou te dando à oportunidade de me compensar por ter feito da minha vida um inferno enquanto estávamos na mesma matilha.

- Isso é golpe baixo. – eu torci o nariz e ele riu sonoramente.

- Me chamar de bastardo também era, estou só te dando o troco por tudo. – senti meu rosto queimar diante do comentário. Ele nunca tinha falado tão abertamente a respeito. – Supondo que Levi Uley seja meu pai, você só vai estar trocando o irmão mais velho pelo mais novo. Continua tudo em família.

- Esse foi um péssimo comentário. – eu disse mal humorada.

- Um péssimo comentário para alguém que foi péssima comigo. – ele disse num tom divertido, quase sádico. – Só uma semana, isso não vai te matar.

- Por que está me convidando se você mesmo admite que eu fui péssima pra você? – ele alargou ainda mais o sorriso.

- Você é a ex do meu alfa, isso tem lá seu status. – eu gargalhei diante daquele comentário, algo que eu julgava impossível. – Você é mais velha do que eu, definitivamente sexy e a única loba da história. Você é a ultima Coca Cola do deserto e levar você no baile seria fechar meu ensino médio com chave de ouro.

- Você é um pequeno cafageste! Como não vi isso antes?! – eu disse enquanto tentava conter o risco.

- Leah, eu tenho mais de um e noventa de altura. Posso ser um cafageste, mas definitivamente não um pequeno. – eu ri ainda mais e ele me acompanhou desta vez – Falando sério, eu não tenho nenhum rancor por tudo o que você disse. Eu nem mesmo ligo pra essa história a respeito do meu pai. Seja lá quem for, por culpa dele eu tenho um dom e um bando de irmãos intrometidos que eu amo. Além do mais, eu entendo os seus motivos e acho que faria o mesmo no seu lugar. Eu sei que você se sente sozinha maior parte do tempo e há uma boa chance disso piorar quando você estiver fora. – eu estremeci diante da sinceridade dele. Eu jamais esperei ouvir palavras de apoio de alguém do bando, muito menos de Embry Call. – Eu só quero que você saiba que você não está sozinha.

- Embry Call, quando foi que você se tornou um cara tão legal? – eu perguntei rindo, ainda meio incrédula diante do apoio dele. Embry me lançou um meio sorriso.

- Eu sempre fui um cara legal. Sam é o durão, Paul é o pavio curto, Quill é a babá número um, Jake é a babá número dois e eu sou o cara legal. Simples assim. – ele riu e eu ri junto. Realmente, ele era o cara legal da reserva. – E então. Você me daria à honra de sua companhia no baile, senhorita Clearwater? – ele fez uma leve reverencia e me estendeu a mão.

- Diante de um pedido tão eloqüente eu não tenho como recusar, tenho? – sorri pra ele. Embry gargalhou.

- Não, eu acho que não tem.

_**And high up above or down below  
When you're too in love to let it go  
But if you never try you'll never know  
Just what you're worth**_

_**Embry pov**_

É, eu voltei pra casa com um sorriso meio lerdo na cara e eu não estava ligando. Troquei de roupa e vi o estrago que tinha feito no meu terno. Se eu quisesse usá-lo de novo em uma semana então teria que mandar pra lavanderia logo pela manhã. Botei um par de shorts e fui pra floresta assoviando qualquer coisa que me viesse à cabeça.

Por causa do casamento o bando de Jake iria patrulhar aquela noite e eu me ofereci pra acompanhá-los, já que Sam estava dando folga pra nossa matilha por uma semana enquanto estava em lua de mel com Emily. Era melhor assim, ninguém pra ler o que estava se passando na minha cabeça agora, já seria desagradável o bastante patrulhar com Seth, pior seria se ele soubesse que a irmã dele ia ser minha acompanhante.

Falando em Leah Clearwater, acho que devo a vocês uma explicação para cena desta tarde.

Tudo começou quando eu descobri que Leah tinha seios e isso foi no início da minha adolescência. Sabe como é, hormônios, descobertas, mulheres e algumas horas no banheiro pensando nela. Não pense em mim como um tarado qualquer, eu tenho um grande respeito por ela, mas qualquer garoto com a minha idade na época teria feito a mesma coisa. No começo era por que Leah era uma garota, mas depois era porque ele era ela.

Passada a fase ingrata da puberdade eu consegui adquirir algum controle. Os Clearwater sempre foram muito presentes na minha vida, assim como a família de Quill e de Jake, então seria no mínimo constrangedor demonstrar em público o quão interessado eu estava em Leah. Foi mais ou menos nessa época que eu comecei a reparar que ela tinha um sorriso bonito, e que os traços do rosto eram delicados e o jeito que ela andava era gracioso.

A forma como ela ria, o timbre da voz e a cor escura dos olhos dela eram coisas que eu conseguia reconhecer a distância, mas ela era a garota bonita da reserva e era um ano mais velha do que eu, por tanto era qualquer tentativa de aproximação estava fadada ao fracasso. Eu entrei no ensino médio e Leah já estava no segundo ano, foi quando ela conheceu Sam e eles começaram a namorar. Por algum motivo aquilo me deixava irritado.

Então eu desenvolvi uma aversão à Leah, principalmente quando ela estava beijando Sam pelos corredores. Eu sempre desviava meu caminho para não ter que encarar aquela cena e depois de um tempo eu já não pensava em Leah como a garota mais linda do mundo, ela era apenas mais uma garota e eu estava mais interessado nas que se interessavam por mim.

Eu tive meus romances de ensino médio durante meu primeiro e parte do meu segundo ano. Coisas sem conseqüência, eu estava procurando garotas, não compromisso. Foi nessa época também que eu tive minha primeira namorada firme, foram seis meses, durante os quais eu descobri sexo e que não nasci pra ficar preso. Minha namorada era muito ciumenta e eu não era nem um pouco. Posso dizer que o timeing foi perfeito, uma semana depois de terminarmos eu me transformei pela primeira vez e descobri toda sujeira por trás da minha existência.

Pra começar descobri que não era filho de quem eu pensava que era. Minha mãe era da aldeia Makah e supostamente meu pai também era, mas eu não teria me transformado se esse fosse o caso. O sangue de um dos três últimos lobos corria nas minhas veias e isso me levava a três possíveis pais: Billy Black, Quill Ateara pai, ou Levi Uley. Esse era o tipo de pensamento que eu tentava afastar da minha mente toda vez que estava transformado, eu não queria tornar aquilo mais desconfortável para os outros, em especial para o meu alfa.

Eu tinha meus preconceitos contra Sam antes de descobrir o que ele era e não era só porque o cara era gigantesco e parecia estar sempre de olho em todo mundo da reserva, ou como Jake dizia "ter virado o monitor de escola que ficou mal". Eu tinha sim um ressentimento por ele ter namorado Leah, mais do que isso eu agora tinha acesso a tudo o que eles viveram juntos e que eu poderia ter vivido muito bem sem saber. Todas as vezes que eles fizeram sexo, como fizeram, quando fizeram e como se isso não bastasse eu era obrigado a assistir o drama de Leah de camarote.

_**Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you**_

O dia que Sam teve o imprinting com Emily e o termino com Leah eram coisas que passavam constantemente pela cabeça dele e o rosto desolado de Leah quando ouviu que estava tudo acabado e que não era culpa dela me cortava o coração e me fazia perder o sono durante a noite. Eu sabia que Sam não tinha culpa por aquilo, eu sentia o quão forte era o laço do imprinting, mas eu não conseguia evitar minha indignação. É claro que eu evitava esse tipo de pensamento e isso era o que mantinha a convivência com Sam razoável.

Diante da possibilidade de ser meu irmão mais velho, Sam me tratava bem, sem favorecimentos, ou distinção em relação aos outros caras do bando, mas ele se mostrava disposto a não ignorar aquela fatalidade e até se mostrava protetor comigo quando eu tinha que sair de casa as escondidas para patrulhar. Se não fosse por ele a minha mãe já teria arrancado meu couro fora e lobo pelado é uma coisa que ninguém quer ver.

As coisas estavam toleráveis no bando, mesmo com os ataques da vampira ruiva e do companheiro dela. Jacob havia se juntado a nós, o que fazia com que eu me sentisse menos culpado por ter abandonado ele e Quill nos primeiros meses da mudança. Evidentemente que Jake também era um possível candidato a irmão, mas eu sempre o considerei como um, então não era um drama tão grande pra mim, mas sem dúvida era para ele. Quill se juntou a nós pouco tempo depois e foi mais ou menos por ai que a coisa toda saiu do controle.

_**Tears stream down on your face  
When you lose something you cannot replace  
Tears stream down on your face  
And I**_

Leah era uma de nós e tirando a parte que ela ficava sem roupa isso era algo bem próximo do inferno. Eu sabia o quão arrasada ela tinha ficado com o termino do namoro com Sam, mas eu não fazia idéia da dimensão do estrado. Primeiro a tristeza por perder quem amava, depois a revolta por ter sido "trocada" pela prima e por ultimo o ódio por ser obrigada a conviver com ambos, respeitando e aceitando aquele destino irônico por que ela simplesmente não tinha escolha.

Mas Leah se recusava a sofrer sozinha e então todos se tornaram alvos potenciais para satisfazer ao desejo de vingança dela. Ela era um fantasma arrastado correntes em nossas cabeças, revirando nossos segredos escusos e nosso passado. Todos a odiavam e por mais que eu fosse um de seus alvos favoritos não conseguia deixar de sentir pena dela.

Pena não era bem a palavra e ela me mataria se me ouvisse falando isso. Eu entendia o que ela estava passando, entendia o quão difícil era ter que olhar para Sam, Emily, as cicatrizes e tudo mais tendo uma sensação de impotência e frustração, ainda mais quando ainda pairava sobre ela a suspeita de infertilidade. Aquela vida, aqueles malditos genes de lobo, havia roubado tudo dela. Seu amor, sua melhor amiga, seu presente e sua possibilidade de um futuro.

Foi ai que eu reparei que apesar de tudo ela continuava sendo Leah, a garota mais linda da reserva, a garota mais arruinada de todas. Ela era uma boneca que se estilhaçou e absolutamente ninguém tentou colar os cacos, ninguém tentou concertar aquela boneca perfeita. Ela continuava sendo a garota dos meus sonhos indiscretos, ela continuava sendo a mais linda e popular da escola enquanto eu era apenas um novato inconveniente, mas agora ela estava arruinada a ponto de não lembrar da própria beleza, eu não tinha certeza de quem eu era, foi quando eu pensei que talvez esse par meio gasto, meio avariado, pudesse fazer algum sentido.

Ela foi pro bando de Jake, eu continuei com Sam, meus pensamentos agora eram mais livres a respeito dela, mas mesmo assim eu preferia guardá-los só pra mim. Sam às vezes me flagrava pensando nela e eu não sabia dizer se ele queria me incentivar a conquistá-la, ou se ele queria me afastar dela tanto quanto possível. Nem eu nem ele lidamos bem com a ausência de Leah no bando, mas meus pensamentos a respeito dela eram tão sedentos que meu alfa mandou Quill no meu lugar para tentar convencê-la a voltar. Foi uma das poucas vezes que eu discuti com meu alfa, mas eu não o deixei, mesmo que a idéia fosse tentadora.

Foi um ano louco e nesse meio tempo teve de tudo. Vampiros recém nascidos, o casamento de Edward e Bella, a rebelião de Jacob, o nascimento de Nessie, o ataque dos italianos, o casamento de Sam e Emily, a ausência de Leah.

Quando eu soube que ela estava querendo deixar a reserva eu entrei em pânico. Sem mais nem menos eu surtei. Leah estava indo para New Hampshire, para Dartmouth com o apoio dos Cullen. Não bastava ela sair da matilha, não bastava ela evitar todos nós e passar mais tem em Port Angeles do que em casa, agora ela iria deixar tudo pra trás, tudo e todos, incluindo a mim. Veio então uma necessidade incontrolável de impedi-la de fugir, de concertá-la e trazê-la de volta pra casa.

_**Tears stream down on your face  
I promise you I will learn from my mistakes  
Tears stream down on your face  
And I**_

No casamento de Sam ela estava lá, no altar na posição de madrinha, usando um vestido azul marinho que ficava simplesmente lindo nela. Ela não chorou, nem eu esperava que fizesse isso. Leah sempre foi durona, pelo menos em público. Ela resistiu bravamente, mas eu via nos olhos dela o tanto que aquilo estava lhe custando. Talvez mais um pedaço de sua sanidade danificada.

Eu fui atrás dela no momento que notei que ela havia desaparecido. Foi um impulso meio louco, meio inexplicável que me levou até First Beach onde ela estava sentada na areia, com os olhos inchados de tanto chorar, olhando para o por do sol.

Pois é. Sabe aquele impulso incontrolável de fazer uma coisa idiota só porque você está perto da garota dos seus sonhos? Foi justamente ele que me fez convidar Leah pra me acompanhar ao baile e para meu total espanto e choque, ela aceitou!

Naquela noite eu patrulhei junto com Seth e Jake todo território. Tentei a todo custo evitar ficar próximo de Seth, mesmo que ele não pudesse ler meus pensamentos. Foi jogo rápido, voltamos pra casa ao nascer do sol.

Eu fui pro meu quarto já exausto, mas extremamente feliz com a minha inesperada chance com Leah. Eu sentia que agora não era só uma fantasia minhas, existia uma possibilidade, ainda que mínima. Eu tirei a roupa e tomei um gole da água que estava no copo em cima da mesinha de cabeceira ao lado de uma carta aberta. Se havia alguma dúvida, eu considerava aquele papel mais do que um bom presságio.

"Caro Sr. Embry Call,

Temos o prazer de informar que o senhor foi admitido na Faculdade de Ciências Humanas de Dartmouth [...]"

Eu passei anos sonhando acordado e adormecido com Leah Clearwater. Agora eu estava disposto a transformar esse sonho em ao menos uma chance muito bem aproveitada.

_**Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you**_

_**Nota da Autora: Eu sei, eu sei que tem muita fic pra terminar, mas eu não me controlei. Eu descobri Embry Call, eu descobri a infinidade de possibilidades para ele e eu definitivamente desenvolvi uma simpatia pela Leah. Eu espero que gostem, eu espero que comentem eu espero que se apaixonem por eles tanto quanto eu. Música do capítulo é Fix You do Coldplay.**_

_**COMENTEM!**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Bee**_


	2. Orquídea

Embry pov

_**Feels like I have always known you  
And I swear I dreampt about you  
All those endless nights I was alone  
It's like I've spent forever searching  
Now I know that it was worth it  
With you it feels like I am finally home**_

Aquela semana passou meio arrastada. Levei meu terno pra lavanderia na segunda depois da escola enquanto eu tentava manter minha mente focada em qualquer coisa que não fosse uma certa garota lobo. Foi difícil, foi desgastante e foi inútil.

Enquanto eu estava patrulhando com Seth ele comentou qualquer coisa sobre a irmã ter adiado a ida pra New Hampshire sem nenhum motivo aparente. Segundo ele Leah estava só mostrando que não era tão sem coração quanto gostava de parecer e Sue estava grata por isso. Ela não havia falado sobre meu convite com ninguém e eu me perguntava o que isso queria dizer.

Talvez não fosse nada, mas talvez ela tivesse vergonha de dizer que estava saindo com o garoto bastardo da reserva, ou pior, ela estava com medo de admitir que estava saindo com alguém simplesmente porque não era Sam Uley. Nos pensamentos de Leah sempre pairava um tom de culpa toda vez que ela cogitava a hipótese de arranjar outra pessoa e ter que dividir isso com um bando de gente de mente fechada era insuportável porque sempre tinha um engraçadinho pra fazer piada ou repreende-la por quere seguir sua vida.

Era como se ela ainda pertencesse a Sam, mesmo quando ele estava com outra. Eles conseguiam entender a raiva dela, mas não davam a ela o direito de extravasar. Era um triângulo amoroso de muito mau gosto no qual Emily era a titular absoluta e Leah não passava de uma amante mendigando carinho. Eu sempre achei que ela merecia mais do que isso, ela merecia muito mais e eu não me considerava mais do que Sam.

A idéia de que Sam era meu irmão mais velho me irritava mais a cada dia. Na falta de Jacob no bando, eu era uma espécie de beta, por sangue e por tempo de transformação. O mais provável era que Quill assumisse por sua linhagem cem por cento Quileute, ou como brincávamos, por seu pedigree elevado. Eu era um vira lata qualquer que deu a sorte de ter um pai de raça e esse era o único motivo para eu ser o segundo no comando.

Depois de um tempo pensando a respeito, eu tinha inveja de Sam. Não porque ele era filho de Levi Uley e tinha a certeza disso, porque a verdade é que nunca foi fácil ser filho de um cara que ignorou todo tipo de responsabilidade com a vida. Eu tinha inveja dele porque ele tinha uma identidade própria, porque ele era um líder capaz e tinha orgulho disso, porque um dia ele teve Leah e isso era algo que eu só podia sonhar a respeito.

Eu estava sim morrendo de inveja do meu suposto irmão perfeito. Ele tinha um imprinting, estava casado com uma mulher incrível, iria construir uma família como nenhum de nós teve e seria ridiculamente feliz por isso. Enquanto isso eu estava ali, sozinho e esquecido por boa parte do bando, tirando meus amigos mais próximos. Estava na hora de Embry Call mostrar para o mundo que podia andar com as próprias pernas e trilhar um caminho totalmente diferente do que o esperado.

_**Fallin' head over heels  
Thought I knew how it feels  
But with you it's like the first day of my life**_

'Cause you leave me speechless when you talk to me  
You leave me breathless the way you look at me  
You manage to disarm me, my soul is shining through  
Can't help but surrender, my everything to you

A carta de admissão foi uma surpresa, mesmo que eu soubesse que a ajuda dos Cullen foi definitiva. Eu tinha um ótimo histórico escolar, sempre fui mais apegado aos estudos do que Jake e Quill, não dava problemas disciplinares mesmo tendo um lobo inquieto pronto pra avançar sobre qualquer um e os professores gostavam bastante de mim. Ser nativo americano também ajudou muito. Dartmouth era conhecida pelo seu apoio a formação acadêmica de várias pessoas com sangue de índio nas veias.

Os Cullen apenas precisaram de um telefonema pra definir minha vida, um pequeno empurrão. Bella insistiu em me ajudar com algum dinheiro, então eu prometi que devolveria cada centavo quando estivesse graduado e trabalhando, não que isso fosse fazer qualquer diferença para os Cullen, mas eu era orgulhoso o bastante pra fazer isso.

Por que eu escolhi Dartmouth? Bem, por todos os motivos do mundo eu acho. Era uma universidade de renome, pertencente à Ivy League, uma das poucas com um bom programa de inclusão de nativo americanos e porque Leah estaria lá, e este foi um dos fatores preponderantes.

Minha mãe sabia que eu estava indo para lá, mas eu a fiz jurar que não contaria a ninguém até que eu dissesse que estava tudo bem. A última coisa que eu precisava era que Leah descobrisse meus planos, ou simplesmente pulasse para a conclusão errada mesmo que no fundo fosse a conclusão certa.

Durante aquela semana Jacob pareceu ter uma inspiração divina e me perguntar sobre o baile de formatura e do quanto ele não lamentava por perder isso. Eventualmente o assunto chegou no tópico garotas e ele perguntou quem eu iria levar, ou se eu já tinha uma encontro programado. Acho que gaguejei, perdi a fala, tropecei nos meus próprios pés e sai correndo usando qualquer desculpa pra evitar aquele assunto. Tudo o que eu não precisava era me transformar no cara que estava tentando pegar a famigerada Leah Clearwater, a ex-namorada do meu possível irmão.

Na sexta feira Sam chegou da lua de mel e era ai que acabava meu sossego. A primeira providência era reunir o bando e nos botar pra correr até o amanhecer, nem que fosse só pra garantir que não perderíamos a forma por tanta ociosidade. E foi justamente quando eu deixei escapar um pequeno pensamento a respeito do baile que seria no dia seguinte.

Você já foi encarado por todas as pessoas numa sala lotada quando estava fazendo algo realmente constrangedor? Pois é, foi exatamente o que aconteceu comigo. Num momento eu estava patrulhando, pensando no tipo de perfume que eu deveria usar para agradar Leah e foi só o que bastou pra todo mundo parar o que estava fazendo e me encarar como se eu tivesse três cabeças.

_**I thought I could resist you  
I thought that I was strong  
Somehow you are different from what I've known  
I didn't see it coming  
You took me by surprise and  
You stole my heart before I could say no**_

- Você estava mesmo pensando no tipo de perfume que deve usar pra atrair a Leah? – Jared perguntou incrédulo – Leah Clearwater?! A megera indomável?!

- Eu não estava pensando em Leah! – retruquei – E mesmo que estivesse isso não é da sua conta.

- Então você não estava pensando em Leah, só nas preferências dela. – Paul debochou – Por que você faria isso?

- Já disse que não é da sua conta! – rebati num rosnado.

- Está pensando em chamar Leah para sair? Como num encontro? – foi a vez de Quill me olhar espantado – Nada contra, Em. É só inesperado.

- E se eu estivesse pensando em chamá-la para sair, como isso se tornou assunto de primeira necessidade neste bando?! VÃO A MERDA! TODOS VOCÊS!

- Irmão, você está mesmo pensando em fazer isso? – Paul perguntou num tom debochado que me deu vontade de arrancar a cabeça dele de cima nos ombros – Sabe que é suicídio, neh? – foi ai que a minha vaidade recebeu um incentivo considerável. Eu não estava pensando em convidá-la pra sair, eu já tinha feito isso e ao contrário de todas as expectativas ela aceitou. Eu sorri mentalmente com a minha sorte, sim eu era um sortudo presunçoso e filho da mãe. – Uou! Você não pode estar falando sério!

- ELA ACEITOU?! – se houvesse alguma forma de Jared me deixar mentalmente surdo, ele teria feito naquele momento – Como você conseguiu isso?!

Então já que eu estava no inferno e o capeta era meu irmão, eu achei que era melhor mesmo dar a eles a minha visão da conversa na praia e de como Leah Clearwater aceitou ser minha acompanhante no baile de formatura. Depois de um breve filme mental o que eu tinha era um bando de lobos pasmos.

- Você convidou era para o baile?! – Quill perguntou enquanto tentava enxergar algum bom senso nisso.

- A questão não é ele ter convidado. – disse Paul – A questão é ela ter aceitado!

- Embry, a maioria de nós já teve um imprinting aqui e realmente não há nenhuma outra garota que nos interesse, mas Leah Clearwater! CARA, VOCÊ É MEU HERÓI! – Jared rebateu e eu sorri levemente orgulhoso.

- É, não é como se todos nós nunca tivéssemos pensado em fazer isso, só que na época ela e Sam tinham acabado de terminar e ela era uma bruxa insensível e castradora. Você devia ser promovido ou coisa assim! – Paul debochou e eu rosnei.

- Se eu ouvir você se referindo a ela como "bruxa insensível e castradora" outra vez eu juro que vai ter sorte se conseguir ter filhos! – foi ai que a coisa ficou feia.

- CALEM A BOCA! – Sam gritou no timbre distinto do alfa, eu havia até me esquecido que ele estava ouvindo tudo – Jared, Paul e Quill estão dispensados. Embry, você fica. – eu engoli a seco. Então era a hora de levar uma bronca, não porque eu estava interessado na única garota do bando, mas porque ela era a ex do alfa.

Quill e os outros voltaram a forma humana e sumiram do meu campo de visão muito rápido. Eu e Sam nos encaramos por um segundo, eu sentia a irritação nos pensamentos dele, mas não era possível determinar a razão daqueles pensamentos.

- Não é como se eu não soubesse que você sempre teve um interesse nela. – Sam resmungou – Por mais que tenha se esforçado pra evitar esses pensamentos, Leah sempre foi algo constante na sua cabeça, mesmo quando ela tentava te humilhar publicamente.

- Então qual é o ponto desta conversa? – eu o encarei irritado.

- O ponto é, você sabe os riscos que está correndo e sabe que vai fazê-la sofrer. – Sam emitiu um rosnado baixo – Não seja idiota garoto!

- Eu VOU fazer ela sofrer?! – questionei debochado – Você além de alfa faz previsão do futuro que nem Alice Cullen? Com que certeza você pode afirmar isso?!

- Um dia você vai ter um imprinting e vai deixá-la. Você quer que ela sofra outra vez esse inferno? Você é mesmo tão egoísta?!

- Você não tem como saber isso, Sam. – eu disse enquanto tentava me conter – Não é porque aconteceu com vocês que obrigatoriamente vai acontecer comigo.

- É esse o objetivo do imprinting, aprimorar nossos genes! Passá-los adiante! – Sam exclamou desesperado – Leah não pode ter filhos! Ela nunca terá um imprinting por causa disso! Pra ela, se envolver com qualquer lobo desta matilha significa sofrer o inferno eventualmente.

- Como você pode ter certeza?! NUNCA EXISTIU ALGUÉM COMO ELA E TUDO NÃO PASSA DE SUPOSIÇÃO SUA! – eu rugi – Eu não sou você, Sam Uley! Eu não vou cometer os seus malditos erros!

- Supondo que você esteja certo, que Leah possa ter filhos. Isso coloca você em risco. – Sam disse com um toque de maldade – Ela pode eventualmente ter um imprinting e vai ser você quem vai sofrer o inferno. Já parou pra pensar nisso?

- Se ela tiver um imprinting vai caber a mim e apenas a mim lidar com isso. – retruquei mal humorado – Qual é a finalidade desta conversa a final?

- Eu não quero que meu irmão sofra! Nem que ela sofra! Leah já teve o bastante, ela não precisa de mais um drama pra complicar a vida dela e nem você precisa.

- Você nem mesmo sabe se eu sou seu irmão de verdade, então ignore essa possibilidade como sempre fizemos muito bem. E quanto a Leah, eu estou buscando a minha chance com ela, uma chance que você já teve. Talvez não dê em nada e eu acabe virando só um bom amigo pra ela, mas enquanto houver uma única possibilidade de eu fazê-la feliz eu vou me agarrar a isso! Se ela me quiser, se ela precisar de mim, EU VOU ESTAR AQUI PRA ELA E VOCÊ QUE ENGULA A PORRA DO SEU CIÚME DE EX-NAMORADO!

- Ela está indo embora, Embry. – Sam usou a ultima cartada dele – Ela está deixando todos nós pra trás, então não se iluda achando que pode de uma hora pra outra entrar no mundo dela. Dartmouth não se encaixa na sua vida no momento.

- Não?! Sabe, eu não sou tão burro quanto você pensa. Aliás, Dartmouth parece me achar um bom material, já que minha carta de admissão chegou no dia do seu casamento. – foi quando eu ouviu o queixo dele cair. – As não se importa, eu preciso estar descansado para o baile e você já me segurou nessa conversa idiota tempo de mais. – Sam não me mandou ficar, eu simplesmente dei as costas e fui pra casa dormir um pouco.

_**Fallin' head over heels  
Thought I knew how it feels  
But with you it's like the first day of my life**_

You leave me speechless when you talk to me  
You leave me breathless the way you look at me  
You manage to disarm me, my soul is shining through  
Can't help but surrender, oh no, my everything to you

Eu sabia que aquilo era só o começo do problema e que eu não tinha muitas possibilidades de escapar livre de comentários maldosos. Eu só esperava que Leah não ouvisse, ou apenas ignorasse aquele tipo de coisa e me desse uma chance. Cheguei em casa e desabei sobre a cama, exausto de mais pra pensar em tudo o que vinha pela frente.

Eu apaguei por um bom tempo. Acordei faltavam duas horas para ir buscá-la em casa para o baile então eu corri a Forks e peguei meu terno, ou como minha mãe insistia em chamar, smooking. Tomei um banho e dei alguma atenção ao meu cabelo. Troquei de roupa e passei um tempo encarando o enfeite de flor que eu havia comprado para ela. Orquídeas eram exóticas e selvagens até quando pareciam puras em seu tom branco, orquídeas me lembravam Leah Clearwater.

Peguei o carro e rumei para a casa dos Clearwater. Eu estacionei em frente à entrada, desci, tomei fôlego e bati na porta. Seth atendeu e pela cara que ele fez eu posso jurar que ele não estava nem um pouco feliz com aquilo. Ele fez sinal para que eu entrasse e me sentasse no sofá da pequena sala de estar.

- Ela já vai descer. – ele falou mal humorado.

- Valeu, cara. – eu agradeci tentando parecer o mais confortável possível.

- Você está parecendo um daqueles bonecos Ken. – Seth nem parecia estar falando, ele estava mais rosnando baixo do que qualquer coisa – Só me diz uma coisa. Por que diabos você está fazendo isso? – Seth me encarou furioso.

- Por que eu estou levando sua irmã ao baile? – eu parei um minuto – Bem, principalmente porque eu a convidei e ela aceitou. Além do mais eu acho ela uma garota legal e eu pensei que talvez ela aceitasse, nem que fosse só um ato de coleguismo pelo tempo na matilha.

- Leah sempre te tratou pior que lixo! Era pra você odiar minha irmã, não convidá-la pra sair! – Seth falou exasperado.

- Eu não odeio a sua irmã, aliás todo mundo anda pensando muito a respeito disso. Só porque ela me tratava mal não quer dizer que eu tenha que fazer o mesmo! Eu não tenho ressentimento pelas coisas que ela falava, ainda mais quando era algo que todo mundo comentava pelas minhas costas, Leah só era a mais honesta daquele bando e eu entendo os motivos dela.

- Tá legal, por que escondeu este pequeno detalhe de todo mundo até a última patrulha? Porque esta foi uma notícia que pegou o bando de Sam inteiro desprevenido e já que eu não sou mais parte da matilha do Sam eu fui o último a saber! – Seth me encarou indignado.

- Eu não achei que este era um assunto que poderia interessar ao bando, me desculpe se eu não avisei você antes já que é o irmão dela, mas Leah é bem grandinha pra tomar suas próprias decisões. – falei solene e a reação dele foi armar um soco pra cima de mim, mas deteve o pulso no meio do caminho.

- Você não entende. – Seth falou contendo a raiva – Todos nós passamos o inferno quando ela e Sam terminaram. Você tem alguma idéia do que é ver sua irmã se tornar um fantasma no espaço de uma semana?! Eu achei que ela fosse cometer uma loucura. Depois é claro que ela se tornou essa coisa vingativa e insensível, mas ao menos ela reagiu e agora está tentando seguir em frente. Tudo o que ela NÃO precisa é se envolver com outro cara do bando, não com alguém que vive sobre o risco constante de ter um imprinting com outra.

- Vocês todos gostam de pensar nela como alguém insensível e durona, ninguém notou que a única razão para ela agir assim é porque ela ainda sente! Ela está despedaçada e ninguém se deu ao trabalho de tentar ajudá-la, ao invés disso preferem tratá-la com indiferença e sarcasmo. Eu estou apenas criando coragem pra fazer o que o bando deveria ter feito, estou tratando ela com respeito e dignidade o que eu estou recebendo é patada. – Seth suspirou resignado.

- Tudo bem, você assumiu o risco. – Seth disse entre dentes – Mas se você magoar minha irmã, eu juro que acabo com a tua raça e não vai ter Sam, nem Jacob que me segure, aliás após que Sam me ajudaria nisso. – Seth matraqueou o tempo todo, mas eu não estava ouvindo, eu não estava pensando, eu não estava dentro de mim. Tudo o que meu cérebro processava naquele momento era a imagem de Leah descendo as escadas usando seu vestido longo num tom de vermelho escuro que realçava a cor de canela de sua pele. Ela me encarou por um momento, foi rápido, quase imperceptível, mas eu vi suas bochechas ganharem um tom levemente avermelhado. Ela era uma visão de tirar o fôlego.

_**Oh no**_

You leave me speechless

Leah caminhou até mim com se jeito elegante e me cumprimentou com um abraço tímido. Era tão estranho vê-la tão contida e tímida quando eu estava acostumado com a garota durona que metia medo até no alfa da matilha. Por mais que eu não estivesse acostumado aquilo a versão delicada de Leah me agradava. Ela era uma orquídea.

_**The way you smile, the way you touched my face**_

- Acho que podemos ir andando. – ela disse segura de si – Não esquente, irmãozinho. Eu sei me cuidar e não volto tarde. Sabe, você deveria arranjar uma namorada só pra variar e parar de ficar no meu pé.

Seth deu as costas murmurando um "você quem sabe". Eu sorri para ela e abri a caixinha com o enfeite para o braço.

- Me permite? – eu perguntei lançando a ela meu melhor sorriso e ela riu.

**You leave me breathless**

- É claro. – ela estendeu o braço para mim e eu coloquei o arranjo ao redor do pulso dela – Quando foi que você virou esse protótipo de James Bond? – eu ri.

_**There's something that you do, I can't explain**_

- Eu sempre tive esse jeito misterioso, galante e sexy. Você que nunca reparou antes. – ofereci meu braço a ela e nós caminhamos para a porta – Você está ainda mais linda hoje. Eu achava isso impossível. – saímos da casa e eu abri a porta do carro para ela, enquanto Leah ria abertamente.

_**I'd run a million miles just to hear you say my name  
Baby**_

- Meu Deus, há um lobo solto na reserva! – ela disse ainda gargalhando – Desse jeito eu não vou durar nem cinco minutos com você, Embry.

- Estou contando com isso. – eu entrei no carro e dei uma piscada para ela – Pronta para a festa?

- É, eu estou.

_**You leave me speechless when you talk to me  
You leave me breathless the way you look at me  
You manage to disarm me, my soul is shining through  
Can't help but surrender, oh no, my everything to you**_

_**Nota da Autora: Eu esperava colocar a parte do baile neste capítulo, mas como já teve muita informação pra estruturar a trama achei melhor fazer tudo com calma no próximo. Podem ter certeza que a coisa vai ser fofa, linda, sexy, fluente e vai ser totalmente Leah e Embry. E que o bando se exploda, porque este baile promete e acreditem eu só estou esquentando os motores. Música do capítulo é Speechless da banda The Veronicas, eu dedico o capítulo a Aline White Wolf, a sortuda que pegou na mão de Taylor Lautner e me fez vontade, porque ela sugeriu a música mais perfeita para o capítulo. E também dedico à Oráculo e a Mandy, que estão tão apaixonadas por Callwater quanto eu.**_

_**Bjux**_

_**ME COMENTÉM! **_


	3. Exatamente como você está esta noite

_**Leah pov**_

_**Some day, when I'm awfully low  
When the world is cold  
I will feel a glow just thinking of you  
And the way you look tonight**_

Eu ouvi cada palavra que Seth atirou a cara de Embry naquela noite. Eu não pude deixar de ficar chocada com o ataque de super proteção que o meu irmão resolveu ter, menos ainda que o fato de eu estar indo ao baile acompanhando um ex colega de matilha pudesse gerar um problema dentro do bando a ponto de todo mundo se achar no direito de se meter na minha vida.

Eu estava apenas saindo com Embry, não era um encontro, ele não estava me pedindo em casamento nem nada do tipo. Nós dois só queríamos nos divertir um pouco, dançar, aproveitar a noite sem ter que dar satisfações a ninguém. Eu estava indo embora e aquele era meu ultimo momento em La Push então eu queria fazer valer a pena ter adiado minha viagem em uma semana. E Embry foi legal o bastante por me dar essa oportunidade, ele havia me desarmado com aquele jeito seguro, fácil e gentil de falar.

Seth estava sendo injusto com ele e comigo. Dadas as circunstâncias eu só podia imaginar o tipo de coisa que ele não ouviu quando o resto do bando ficou sabendo. Eu não valia toda a encheção de saco que ele estava tendo, mas para a minha surpresa ele não só resistiu ao meu irmão como ainda me defendeu.

Embry Call, o garoto que eu acusei abertamente de ser um bastardo, um renegado, estava me defendendo. Não só isso, ele estava alegando que aquilo que estava fazendo por mim era o que todos deveriam ter feito ao invés de me ignorarem como se eu fosse um peso inconveniente. Eu era um peso inconveniente, mas Embry estava se recusando a me tratar como um.

O ato de heroísmo dele me deu de presente uma terrível sensação de culpa. Ela não merecia ser tratado como eu o tratei meses atrás. Ele não tinha nada a ver com meu desastre de vida, ou com meu drama com Sam. Embry nunca me deu motivos para maltratá-lo e como eu retribuía isso? Sendo uma vaca odiosa e descontando nele o meu fracasso enquanto mulher.

Seth, por mais exagerado que estivesse sendo, tinha seus motivos para fazer todo aquele interrogatório. Ele estava preocupado com o que restava do meu coração e seus argumentos teriam fundamento se eu estivesse interessada em Embry. No máximo eu queria criar uma amizade desinteressada, já que ele foi tão gentil comigo, e compensá-lo por todos os meses de rabugice que ele teve que agüentar. Era hora de eu dar a ele um descanso daquele escândalo que meu irmão estava fazendo, então eu resolvi sair do quarto.

_**You're so lovely, with your smile so warm  
And your cheeks so soft  
There is nothing for me but to love you  
And the way you look tonight**_

Absolutamente nada poderia ter me preparado para aquele momento. À medida que eu descia as escadas eu tinha total visão de Embry, parado, ignorando meu irmão, usando um smookeing impecável, olhando para mim. Ele parecia algum galã de filme antigo, esperando por mim em uma pose perfeita e elegante de lorde inglês. E a maneira como ele me encarava era tão intensa, tão verdadeira e profunda, que eu não consegui evitar corar. Eu estava me sentindo Scarlet O'Hara, era como se Embry Call estivesse me despindo com os olhos.

Seth deu as costas resmungando e eu não ligava. Eu nunca me senti tão insegura diante de um garoto, principalmente um que eu conhecia a vida toda. Era como se eu nunca tivesse saído com alguém antes, ou como se fosse à primeira vez que alguém me via arrumada para uma festa. Eu não sei o que estava acontecendo comigo, ou o que havia acontecido com Embry para se tornar este cara tão surpreendente, mas seja lá o que fosse eu estava com as pernas bambas e a mão trêmula quando ele prendeu o arranjo de orquídea no meu braço.

Ele me elogiou e eu senti minhas bochechas esquentarem, mas Embry era tão natural, tão fácil de conversar que no momento seguinte eu estava rindo com ele. Eu, Leah Clearwater, estava rindo com um garoto pela primeira vez em quase dois anos.

Ele foi tão simpático, tão agradável, que eu me vi fazendo comparações ridículas sobre como ele parecia uma mistura de Frank Sinatra, James Bond e...Embry Call. Nós chegamos ao baile e ele abriu a porta do carro para mim, me ofereceu seu braço e me guiou até o salão bem decorado onde paramos na entrada para tirar uma foto de recordação.

O fotografo disse para não sermos tímidos e nos aproximarmos mais para tirar a foto. Foi todo incentivo que Embry precisou para colocar a mão na minha cintura. Eu conseguia sentir o calor anormal da pele dele através das nossas roupas, como se estivesse acariciando a minha pele de um jeito totalmente imperceptível. Sorrimos para a câmera e quando o flash disparou eu fiquei meio cega, o bastante para tropeçar quando fui dar o primeiro passo.

Embry me segurou firmemente pela cintura e impediu que eu caísse com meu vestido de festa no chão.

- Te pequei. – ele disse com aquela voz grave e estranhamente jovial.

- Maldito flash! – eu resmunguei e ele riu – Fiquei tonta.

- Sei como é, mas calma, vou te levar para a mesa. – com a ajuda dele eu consegui chegar até a mesa que estava reservada para ele e me sentar um pouco até passar a zonzura.

- Obrigada por me ajudar. – eu disse sinceramente – Eu teria caído de cara no chão se não fosse você.

- Não há de que. – ele disse sorrindo – Vou pegar um pouco de ponche pra mim, aceita um pouco?

- Seria ótimo. – ele se levantou e caminhou até a mesa de bebidas enquanto eu observava a figura imponente dele de costas. Os ombros largos eram realçados pela roupa, os músculos estavam encobertos, mas ainda era possível dizer que estavam ali.

Como eu nunca reparei nisso antes? Como eu nunca vi o quão elegante ele era enquanto andava, ou como seus traços tinham uma beleza suave? Quando foi que eu passei a enxergar Embry Call daquela maneira?

Ele voltou me estendendo o copo e sorrindo. Nós bebemos, nós conversamos sobre todo tipo de banalidade que não envolvesse nossas escolhas, ou a matilha, o qualquer coisa relacionada à imprinting. Algumas pessoas eventualmente pararam para cumprimentá-lo e eu reparei o quanto ele parecia ser popular, não só entre alunos, mas entre professores também. Eu via garotas tentando flertar com ele, piscando e fazendo comentários insinuantes e o que ele fazia era me apresentar a elas.

Eu não conseguia deixar de me sentir envaidecida com aquilo. Eu via todas aquelas garotas passando por nós com seus olhares de cobiça focados nele, se esforçando ao máximo para ter alguma atenção e ele simplesmente não ligava. Ele virava as costas para elas para fazer qualquer comentário engraçado ao meu ouvido e eu ria, ria como a séculos eu não me julgava capaz.

Depois de conversas sem futuro, copos de ponche e alguma comida, ele me tirou para dançar como a maioria dos casais fazia na pista de dança naquele momento. Era uma das vantagens de se tornar lobo, todos os seus movimentos se tornavam mais fluidos e graciosos então dança era algo que acontecia de uma maneira absolutamente natural e perfeita. As outras pessoas abriram espaço para nós e alguns paravam para nos observar, mas estávamos atentos de mais um no outro para darmos importância a isso.

Não importava o gênero. Eletrônico, hip hop, rock, nós encarávamos tudo, acho até que poderíamos ter provocado alguns ataques cardíacos com nossas exibições mais ousadas de hip hop. Quando eu desci até o chão juro que vi Embry perder a concentração na dança por um momento e apenas me encarar. Aquilo mexeu com a minha vaidade e me fez imaginar coisas que eu já não pensava há tempos. Ele enlaçou minha cintura durante a dança enquanto nossos corpos se moviam sensualmente.

- Aquilo foi muito sexy. – ele disse junto ao meu ouvido e eu senti um arrepio percorrer todo meu corpo. Sem que eu me desse conta a música mudou e agora os casais dançavam abraçados ao som de uma melodia lenta.

Embry me pegou pela mão e me girou. Ficamos novamente de frente um para o outro enquanto nos movíamos no ritmo da música. O rosto dele estava escondido na volta do meu pescoço, eu sentia a respiração quente dele contra a minha pele e aquilo me deixava meio tonta. O perfume dele era perfeito, era consoante com o aroma natural dele, algo amadeirado com um leve toque de especiarias.

Baixinho ele cantarolavas trechos da música ao meu ouvido e eu ia relaxando entre os braços dele sem me dar conta de como eu estava me sentindo. Aquele não era o garoto que eu conhecia dês da infância e que me parecia irritante a anos atrás. Não, aquele homem não era, não podia ser Embry. Eu não podia estar tão fascinada assim por esse desconhecido familiar.

_**With each word your tenderness grows  
Tearing my fears apart  
And that laugh that wrinkles your nose  
Touches my foolish heart**_

Eu tinha razão, daquele jeito eu não ia durar nem cinco minutes com ele. Embry não fez qualquer movimento no intuito de me beijar, ou de avançar de maneira mais intima. Ele estava me dando espaço, mas se fazer qualquer menção a me afastar.

Era estranho me sentir tão segura e tão confortável com alguém. Ainda mais quando era um alguém que sabia o desastre sobre duas pernas que eu era. A música parou e nós paramos também. Olhos nos olhos, respirações próximas, lábios entre abertos e de repente eu me peguei encarando a boca dele enquanto sentia a minha secar em expectativa. Então para afastar as idéias erradas da minha cabeça eu sorri para ele, quebrando a tensão entre nós.

- Puxa, eu estou cansada. – eu disse rindo. Ele me olhou por um momento.

- Você já quer ir pra casa? – perguntou inseguro e desejoso por uma resposta negativa.

- Não, ainda está muito cedo para ir para a casa, mas o que você acha de eu te pagar uma bebida em comemoração a sua formatura? – eu perguntei confiante e tentei parecer o mais simpática possível. Ele riu abertamente.

- Oferecendo bebida a um menor de idade? Que coisa feia. – ele debochou e nós rimos juntos.

- Não é como se nós parecêssemos menores. Olhe pra você, ninguém pode dizer que você tem menos de vinte e quatro anos. Vamos, você merece uma comemoração por minha conta.

- E por que eu mereço essa comemoração? – ele perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha e eu achei aquilo terrivelmente charmoso.

- Por ter se formado e principalmente por me proporcionar a minha noite mais agradável em dois anos, mesmo que eu tenha sido uma vadia detestável com você.

- Então vamos. – ele beijou minha bochecha num movimento rápido enquanto enlaçava minha mão na dele – A noite ainda não acabou, Leah.

Nós saímos do salão e fomos até Forks. Paramos em um mercado qualquer, já que um bar seria muito inconveniente para duas pessoas que estavam vestidas para um baile de formatura. Isso seria suspeito, mas no mercado, à meia noite e meia, ninguém estava muito disposto a perguntar o que aquele cara de smookeing queria com duas garrafas de vodka.

Eu e Embry voltamos para La Push e paramos na casa dele. A mãe dele tinha ido até a reserva Makah assim que ele saiu para o baile e provavelmente ia ficar por lá na casa da irmã. A casa era só nossa e não tinha ninguém para nos repreender por beber um pouco para comemorar.

Embry pegou dois copos e serviu com vodka. Nós erguemos as doses e brindamos a formatura dele e a minha ida para New Hampshire. Eu bebi a dose de uma vez, sentindo o líquido descer pela minha garganta queimando e me causando um arrepio. Ele fez o mesmo e nós demos risada da cara um do outro depois de esvaziar os copos.

Lá pela metade da primeira garrafa eu já estava muito mais alegre do que no início da noite. Bebida não derrubava nenhum lobo fácil, mas eventualmente a dose era tão alta que acabava fazendo efeito. Minha voz estava mais pastosa, minha visão já não era tão clara, mas Embry Call estava firme e forte, mais lindo e atraente do que nunca.

Não, eu não estava pensando direito e mais meia garrafa de vodka também não ajudou. No dia seguinte eu ia acordar com uma puta dor de cabeça, uma ressaca moral monstruosa e provavelmente eu não ia quere encarar Embry nunca mais, não depois do que aconteceu.

_**Embry pov**_

_**Yes you're lovely, never ever change  
Keep that breathless charm  
Won't you please arrange it?  
**__**'Cause I love you  
Just the way you look tonight**_

Quando ela desceu até o chão na pista de dança eu precisei me controlar para não ir até ela e agarrá-la sem a menor consideração. O jeito como o corpo dela se mexia junto ao meu logo provocaria reações constrangedoras e involuntárias em mim e eu não poderia permitir isso.

Para a minha sorte ou não, a música mudou para algo lento, uma voz rouca cantava a canção de Sinatra e tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era no quanto a letra se encaixava naquele momento. Eu amava Leah, exatamente como ela estava naquela noite. O cheiro dela estava me deixando tonto, meio atordoado e tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era em como nossos corpos se entendiam bem naquele ritmo, como a pele dela reagia a minha e como eu queria beijá-la ali mesmo.

Quando a música acabou eu senti que ela me queria tanto quanto eu queria ela. Nossas bocas estavam tão próximas, tão suplicantes, que eu achei que aquele seria o momento em que eu a beijava. Mas Leah quebrou o momento me lançando aquele sorriso de pura felicidade e desencorajamento. Por um momento achei que ela me pediria para ir embora e nós acabaríamos como um par incompleto e desajustado no meio de um baile de formatura.

Eu já estava dando minhas chances como terminadas, mas Leah me surpreendeu com a proposta inusitada. Bebida me parecia uma boa opção. A idéia de eu, Leah e algumas doses de vodka parecia extremamente satisfatória. Quem sabe assim ela se sentisse mais encorajada a permitir que eu desse um passo a diante.

Fomos para Forks, compramos a bebida, voltamos para La Push e eu nunca fiquei tão feliz de minha mãe passar a noite fora. A casa estava vazia e Leah Clearwater era a visão mais linda do mundo, sentada com seu vestido de festa na minha cozinha.

Aquela garota com o sorriso lindo, com os olhos negros mais incríveis que eu já tinha visto, estava muito longe de ser a Leah Clearwater que corria com lobos. Não tinha nada de rancoroso e vingativo nela, Leah era um chocolate meio amargo. Doce na medida certa, impossível de se enjoar, totalmente viciante.

Depois de brindarmos às nossas conquistas eu engoli a dose de vodka de uma só vez num tentativa de afastar o tipo de idéias que eu estava tendo com ela. Mas bebida nunca afasta esse tipo de pensamento, só intensifica. Foram várias doses e ao invés de Leah sair de foco, eu nunca consegui enxergá-la como naquele momento.

A imagem de Leah já alterada, risonha, se escorando languidamente sobre a mesa da cozinha, me parecia tão clara, tão verdadeira e livre, tão ela... Eu ainda estava sóbrio, mas queria ter a desculpa da bebida para justificar o que eu fiz quando ela se escorou no meu ombro. O jeito como a respiração dela passou pela pele do meu pescoço fez minha racionalidade ir para o espaço.

Eu a puxei pela cintura de uma vez e fiz o que eu sonhava em fazer dês dos meus doze anos. Eu beijei Leah Clearwater de uma maneira urgente e descontrolada, sentindo o sabor dela misturado ao gosto da bebida. Ela tinha um gosto distinto, doce e suave, um sabor perigoso como o de um licor que ao primeiro momento parece fraco, mas quando você se levanta já está tão louco que é capaz de fazer as coisas mais idiotas, ou mais insanas.

As mãos dela agarram os cabelos da minha nuca e eu aprofundei o beijo, colei meu corpo ao dela e por muito pouco nós dois não caímos no chão. Eu não estava pensando direito, mas a culpa não era da bebida.

_**With each word your tenderness grows  
Tearing my fears apart  
And that laugh that wrinkles your nose  
Touches my foolish heart**_

Minhas mãos desciam e subiam pelas costas dela e o tecido do vestido que ela usava estava me irritando. Tudo o que eu queria era rasgar aquela roupa, sentir cada milímetro de pele e aproveitar aquela chance de ouro. Todo resto eu lidaria no dia seguinte. Mas por essa noite e apenas esta noite eu seria inconseqüente e me permitiria aproveitar o momento com ela. Eu a peguei no colo e a carreguei cegamente até o meu quarto onde fechei a porta com o pé.

Eu não conseguia, eu não tinha forças para me afastar dela. Eu não queria me afastar e ela parecia tão interessada na nossa pequena transgressão quanto eu estava. Eu arranguei fora a minha gravata, enquanto Leah tirava meu paletó e joga no chão, fazendo o mesmo com o colete em seguida.

Eu a deitei na cama, tirei as sandálias dela e meus sapatos. Me deitei sobre ela, beijando-a sem parar, sem nem lembrar que oxigênio era indispensável a nossa sobrevivência, mesmo que eu fosse um lobo. Leah gemia contra os meus lábios enquanto minhas mãos deslizavam por debaixo da saia dela.

Ela abriu os botões da minha camisa com alguma dificuldade, enquanto eu descia o zíper do vestido e a deixava com o tronco nu. Meus beijos desceram pelo pescoço até alcançar um dos seios expostos, para lamber o mamilo e sugá-lo com força. Leah gemeu longamente e enlaçou minha cintura com suas pernas longas.

Eu afastei o resto do vestido, deixando-a apenas de calcinha, enquanto passava para o outro mamilo e Leah se contorcia em prazer de baixo de mim. Eu me afastei um pouco, o bastante para conseguir desabotoar minhas calças e retirar minha roupa de baixo. Eu a ouvi ronronar na cama em protesto e expectativa por eu estar longe dela, aquilo foi como uma ordem para que eu voltasse a beijá-la e arrancasse dela a ultima peça de roupa que havia restado.

Estávamos nus na minhas cama, enroscados um no outro, nos beijando, mordendo, lambendo e provocando. Eu estava resistindo à vontade latente de penetrá-la, de acabar com aquela urgência de ter Leah pra mim de uma vez por todas, mas eu demorei tanto tempo para conseguir aquela mulher que o mínimo que eu podia fazer era resistir um pouco mais e garantir que fosse inesquecível para nós dois.

Mais uma vez eu a deitei com as costas na cama, separei suas pernas e me acomodei entre elas com cuidado, deixando que meu membro roçasse contra a entrada dela, fazendo-a gemer mais, enquanto eu a beijava. O mais lentamente possível eu entrei dentro dela, até o fim, até me sentir totalmente envolvido pelo calor e pela umidade dela. Leah fechou os olhos com força, e eu os beijei, um a um e depois beijei seu pescoço enquanto começava a me movimentar dentro dela.

Lento, muito lento, torturando a nós dois, deixando Leah quase louca em baixo de mim e me comprimindo inteiro logo nas primeiras estocadas. Eu tinha que resistir, eu queria mais, muito mais do que apenas dar a ela um orgasmo memorável. Eu queria dois, três, eu queria matá-la de tanto prazer.

Eu resisti ao primeiro gemido prolongado dela, aumentei a velocidade gradualmente enquanto o corpo dela ainda se acostumava à primeira onda de prazer. Mais rápido, mais forte, mais gritos, mais gemidos, mais rosnados, arranhões, lambidas, beijos, mordidas, mais de Leah, muito, muito mais de Leah em cada milímetro do meu corpo.

Ela gritou e gemeu mais uma vez antes que eu finalmente me derramasse dentro dela num ultimo rosnado de prazer primitivo. Eu sentia o lobo dentro de mim uivar em resposta ao gozo dela, eu sentia minhas duas partes, a humana e a animal, se tornarem uma só enquanto eu estava dentro dela e a arrastava para o prazer mais uma vez.

Eu desabei sobre ela exausto. Eu a abracei e mantive bem presa entre os meus braços. Não houve uma palavra pronunciada pela boca dela, Leah caiu num sono pesado assim que eu a envolvi no meu abraço. Eu consegui manter meus olhos abertos por mais alguns minutos, só para concluir que ela era linda, exatamente como ela estava naquele fim de noite.

_**Yes you're lovely, never ever change  
Keep that breathless charm  
Won't you please arrange it?  
'Cause I love you  
Just the way you look tonight  
Just the way you look tonight  
Darling  
Just the way you look tonight **_

_**Nota da autora: Se alguma vez eu já escrevi rápido, foi hoje! Dois capítulos concluídos em tempo recorde! Eu não sei quanto a vocês, mas este capítulo me tirou o fôlego e não foi só porque eu escrevi que nem o The Flash! Embry Call, eu quero um pra mim! Alguém ai tem a sensação de que Leah é uma sortuda FDP?! Pois eu tenho!**_

_**Música do capítulo é The Way You Look To Night, pra quem quiser ouvir a versão que eu prefiro é a com o Rod Stewart, mas Frank Sinatra também arrasa cantando.**_

_**Bjux**_

_**COMENTÉM!**_


	4. Entrando em Pânico

_**Leah pov**_

_**Cold and frosty morning  
There's not a lot to say  
About the things caught in my mind  
And as the day was dawining  
My plane flew away  
With all the things caught in my mind**_

Eu acordei com os primeiros raios de sol da manhã, sentindo minha cabeça latejar e meu corpo muito mais pesado do que eu me lembrava. Eu não reconhecia aquele quarto, nem aquela cama, mas eu definitivamente conhecia o dono dos braços que estavam me prendendo. Embry estava dormindo o sono dos justos enquanto eu entrava em pânico com o tamanho da burrice que eu havia feito.

Onde eu estava com a cabeça quando sugeri aquela idiotice de pagar a ele uma bebida? Eu não era tão irresponsável, eu não queria nada com ele, então o que diabos eu estava fazendo naquela cama?!

Eu tinha sim uma boa lembrança da noite anterior, não era como se a bebida tivesse me dado de presente uma conveniente amnésia. Eu me lembrava perfeitamente de como ele me fez chegar lá pelo menos três vezes e de como eu queria ele fora daquele smookeing, me beijando e me fazendo gritar por ele. Como eu me sentia envergonhada agora. Eu nunca implorei por um homem como eu havia implorado por Embry.

Deus, o que eu ia fazer com isso? Eu estava indo embora pra New Hampshire e tudo o que eu não precisava era ficar pensando naquele garoto, muito menos me envolver com ele em qualquer nível que não fosse amizade. Eu não queria magoá-lo, não queria perder aquela presença que me fazia rir e sentir aquela liberdade incomum. Embry era um cara legal e eu não precisava jogar em cima dele todos os meus problemas.

Embry era sim um cara legal, mas não dava pra negar que ele soube se aproveitar muito bem da minha vulnerabilidade no dia do casamento de Sam e mais ainda na noite anterior, quando eu estava muito longe da sobriedade. Ele não podia ter feito aquilo comigo, não quando eu não tinha a menor condição de pensar racionalmente!

É claro que eu estava em pânico e eu tentei me convencer a todo custo que eu não queria ter ido pra cama com ele. Por Deus, ele podia ser o irmão de SAM! O MALDITO IRMÃO BASTARDO DO MEU EX! Onde eu estava com a cabeça quando fiz aquela burrice? Não, eu não estava pensando em nada além da expectativa de um orgasmo e eu nem esperava que fossem três de tamanha qualidade!

Eu dei um jeito de sair do abraço dele e me enfiar dentro do vestido. Sai correndo pra minha casa, dando graças a Deus por ser muito cedo e não ter ninguém pra presenciar a minha fuga suspeita. Eu corri o máximo que pude e cheguei a porta de casa em mais ou menos dez minutos. Subi pro meu quarto, arranquei a roupa e fui para o banheiro tomar um bom banho e tirar de mim o cheiro dele.

Quando eu sai do banheiro, Seth estava parado diante da porta, segurando o vestido que eu tinha usado no dia seguinte, com cara de cão raivoso. Eu tive a impressão que ele ia começar a espumar pelo canto da boca a qualquer momento.

_**I don't wanna be there when you're coming down  
I don't wanna be there when you hit the ground**_

- Realmente, você voltou cedo pra casa. – ele disse contido – Cinco e meia da manhã! O que você tem na cabeça, Leah?

- Eu não tenho que te dar satisfações da minha vida, Seth. Se você ainda não notou, eu sei me cuidar sozinha. – tentei me livrar dele indo pro meu quarto, mas ele me seguiu obstinado.

- É, eu estou vendo o tanto que você sabe se cuidar! Nem toda água do mundo pode tirar o cheiro dele de você! Posso sentir o cheiro do Embry a quilômetros de distância! – Seth começou com a cena de irmão super protetor outra vez.

- Tá! Chega! – perdi a paciência – Eu fui pra cama com ele, é isso o que você quer ouvir?! Foi uma burrice? COM CERTEZA! Não estou negando isso, mas eu não estava pensando direito ontem a noite!

- Juro que eu nem tinha notado. – Seth rosnou – Você estava corando como se fosse uma garotinha!

- Quando é que minha vida amorosa passou a ser da sua conta, maninho? – resmunguei.

- A partir do momento que o papai morreu e que você ficou aqui, arrasada por causa de Sam! Eu estou preocupado com você, caramba! Ir pra cama com Embry foi de longe a atitude mais idiota que você já teve e olha que a lista é grande!

- Não precisa se preocupar, Seth. Foi só uma noite, eu estava bêbada e eu estou indo para New Hampshire em algumas horas, então não tem com o que se preocupar. – falei num ultimo suspiro. Por algum motivo eu me senti exausta e incomodada com aquele pensamento – Eu estou indo e Embry vai ficar aqui.

- Você alguma vez já passou a noite inteira patrulhando com ele sem o resto do bando? – Seth perguntou me encarando firmemente.

- Não. – admiti – Mas o que isso tem há ver?

- Simples. – Seth disse com um riso meio seco – Não dá pra esconder tudo o que se pensa, principalmente quando se tem pouca gente ouvindo. Ele morria de ciúmes de você quando estava junto com o Sam. Ele pensa em você a um bom tempo e bastou você entrar pro bando pra ele ficar realmente tentado a uma aproximação. Embry pode não ser o mais forte, nem o mais rápido, nem o mais talentoso na transformação, mas não dá pra negar que o cara tem um senso de oportunidade e estratégia filho da mãe.

- O que você está sugerindo, Seth? – eu o encarei confusa e meu irmão bufou.

- Eu não estou sugerindo, eu estou afirmando com toda convicção do mundo! Embry estava esperando essa oportunidade há anos e agora que ele conseguiu o que ele queria eu não consigo vê-lo largando o osso tão fácil.

- Não é como se ele fosse me seguir até New Hampshire. Embry tem seus próprios planos pro futuro, seria burrice largar tudo por causa de uma noite.

- Ok. Só não aposte todas as suas fixas nisso, porque pelo que eu vi da cabeça dele, você se encaixa perfeitamente na idéia dele de planos pro futuro.

- Seth, eu preciso dormir um pouco antes de pegar a estrada. Então me faça o favor de me poupar de todo esse sermão e das suas especulações a respeito do que Embry pensa a meu respeito. – depois disso eu empurrei Seth pra fora do meu quarto, fechei a porta e desabei na cama.

Dormi por mais umas quatro horas e depois de acordar pela segunda vez naquele dia eu fui colocar minhas coisas no carro e pegar a estrada até o aeroporto de Seatle para pegar o vôo para Hanover. Seth ia me levar até o aeroporto e depois daria um jeito de vender meu carro e mandar o dinheiro para que eu comprasse outro por lá.

Graças ao bom Deus eu fui minimalista com a mudança, levando só minhas roupas e alguns objetos pessoais. No fim das contas era uma mala e uma caixa média cheia com minhas tralhas. Eu havia juntado um dinheiro para comprar um laptop, era um meio mais prático de falar com a minha família e estudar. Eu já tinha resolvido a questão da minha hospedagem em um dos alojamentos da faculdade, então era só partir.

Eu estava colocando a caixa no carro, tentando não pensar em nenhuma das minhas motivações para sair de casa, ou em algum dos meus problemas amoroso. Quando fechei o porta malas e me virei para o lado o que eu encontrei foi Embry parado ao meu lado, com um semblante obstinado e preocupado. Aparentemente eu não ia conseguir escapar ilesa.

_**So don't go away  
Say what you say  
But say that you'll stay  
Forever and a day  
In the time of my life  
'Cause i need more time  
Yes, I need more time just to make things right**_

_**Embry pov**_

Eu posso jurar que nunca dormi tão bem na vida. O cheiro dela espalhado por toda roupa de cama, pelo quarto e sobre minha própria pele tinha um efeito relaxante sobre o meu corpo. Se alguma vez eu tive um grande objetivo nesta vida, agora eu podia dizer que em partes ele estava realizado. Enquanto meus olhos estavam fechados eu vivi essa felicidade boba, mas bastou que eu despertasse para me dar conta de que esta era apenas parte da história.

Leah desapareceu antes que eu estivesse acordado e tirando como base tudo o que eu sabia a respeito de seu modo de pensar graças ao tempo que servimos à mesma matilha, eu podia jurar que ela estava passando por um ataque de pânico naquele momento.

Sai da cama o mais rápido possível e corri para o banheiro. Se eu pretendia conversar com ela e avaliar a dimensão do estrado então eu tinha que no mínimo não lembrá-la dos detalhes da noite anterior.

Pensando friamente, eu agi como o mais perfeito cafageste com ela. Eu sabia de todos os problemas pelos quais ela havia passado. Eu havia me aproveitado da vulnerabilidade dela para convencê-la a sair comigo e depois me aproveitei do estado ébrio dela para agarrá-la na primeira oportunidade. No mínimo ela estava me odiando agora e eu nem podia dar a ela uma boa desculpa.

Pra completar a lista dos meus crimes ainda existia aquele suposto laço sangüíneo que me tornava o meio irmão bastardo do cara que partiu o coração dela. Sam estava casado agora com a melhor amiga dela, tudo o que ela não queria e não precisava era de um outro cara com um vinculo deste tipo com a família Uley.

Eu não estava pensando direito na noite anterior, não com ela me tentando daquele jeito. Se Leah tivesse a menor noção do que eu sentia por ela jamais teria me oferecido a bebida, ou aceitado ir para a minha casa e sem dúvida não teria ido para na minha cama. Eu não tinha controle sobre minhas ações, não quando Leah Clearwater estava nua diante de mim.

Por mais que minha atitude tenha sido errada ela precisava ouvir o que eu tinha a dizer. Já era hora dela saber o que eu sentia por ela e que Deus me ajudasse a lidar com qualquer crise de insegurança que ela tivesse depois. Eu era louco por ela há anos e eu não conseguia imaginar nenhum imprinting mais forte do que aquilo o que eu sentia por ela. Eu não era como meu "irmão", eu não ia cometer os erros de Sam e muito menos pagar pelos erros dele.

Sai do banho e fui correndo até a casa dos Clearwater. O carro estava parado com o porta malas aberto enquanto Leah colocava uma mala e uma caixa lá dentro. Ela já estava indo para New Hampshire e provavelmente estava querendo ir sem me dizer nem uma palavra. Leah estava disposta a fugir de mim.

Corri até ela, mas Leah não percebeu minha presença até fechar o porta-malas. Quando ela me viu sua expressão foi de serenidade habitual para pânico e choque. Eu vi as mãos dela tremerem e os olhos se arregalarem e por um momento ela tentou me dar as costas e entrar dentro de casa sem nem uma palavra, mas eu segurei o pulso dela e a impedi de correr.

_**Damn my situation  
And the games i have to play  
With all the things caught in my mind  
Damn my education  
I can't find the words to say  
About the things caught in my mind**_

I don't wanna be there when you're coming down  
I don't wanna be there when you hit the ground

- Me solta, Embry. – ela pediu num falso tom de calma – Eu tenho que terminar de pegar as minhas coisas e ir para Seatle se eu quiser chegar a New Hampshire ainda hoje.

- Por que você saiu daquele jeito, Leah? – eu tentei manter a calma. Ela respirou fundo e eu senti o pulso dela acelerar.

- Eu precisava estar em casa cedo para viajar. – ela disse num tom quase ensaiado – Dá pra me soltar agora?

- Não sem entender o que está se passando na sua cabeça. Eu não vou deixar você entrar naquele carro com todas as idéias erradas a respeito do que aconteceu. – ela soltou uma risada seca.

- Idéias erradas? – ela disse sarcástica – Vai me dizer que você não havia planejado fazer isso dês do momento que decidiu me convidar pro maldito baile? Vai dizer que suas intenções eram boas e o que aconteceu foi um mero acidente?

- Não. Eu não ia dizer isso. – eu falei envergonhado.

- Então só me deixa ir embora. Eu estou atrasada para pegar a estrada e embarcar no avião a tempo. – ela puxou o braço e se livrou da minha mão. Em dois passos eu me coloquei na frente dela e a impedi de me deixar falando sozinho.

- Por que diabos você está fugindo de mim? – eu rugi.

- Eu não estou fugindo de você, Embry. – ela disse desviando os olhos do meu rosto.

- Se não estava fugindo então por que não consegue nem olhar diretamente no meu rosto? – eu insisti.

- Porque eu cometi a maior burrada da minha vida quando bebi além da conta e fui parar na sua cama ontem à noite. Eu estou saindo de La Push pra me livrar dos problemas e não era a minha intenção criar mais um antes de ir embora.

- Eu não vou ser um problema na sua vida, Leah. – eu disse tentando disfarçar o quanto aquilo havia me ofendido.

- Você já está sendo! A primeira coisa que eu tive que lidar quando cheguei em casa foi com a droga do meu irmão me dando sermão por eu ter dormido com você, que não só é um cara da matilha e tem tudo para ter um imprinting com outra e me deixar de coração partido, como também é o irmão bastardo do meu ex! Não percebe o quão errado isso é?! Eu não vou ficar aqui e pagar pra ver em quanto tempo eu me apaixono por você e arrebento o resto do meu coração!

- Dá pra parar de me comparar com a droga do meu suposto meio irmão e ao menos ouvir o que eu tenho pra dizer?! – eu praticamente rosnei pra ela. – Eu NÃO sou Sam Uley! Eu NÃO te abandonei por causa de um imprinting! Aliás, se alguém abandonou alguém aqui foi você quando saiu da minha casa sem dar nem mesmo uma palavra. – fiz uma pausa para recuperar o fôlego – Eu não estou aqui pra negar que eu queria que tudo tivesse acontecido exatamente como aconteceu. Eu queria sim, queria ainda mais se possível. Você não faz a menor idéia de quanto tempo faz que eu sonho com isso, que eu sonho com você!

- Dá um tempo com isso, Embry! Eu não vou cair nessa história de que você é apaixonado por mim há séculos. – Leah tentou mais uma vez fugir da conversa – Você provavelmente só está confundindo a atração que sentia por mim por causa da sua puberdade com paixão. Então vamos passar por cima disso, fazer de conta que não aconteceu e seguir com nossas vidas. Você vai pra qualquer que seja a universidade que te aceitou e eu vou pra Dartmouth, fim de história!

- Eu não vou deixar você dar um passo antes que eu diga o que eu tenho pra dizer! – eu a agarrei pelos ombros – Eu tenho vivido sobre o risco constante de ter Sam arrancando a minha cabeça, ou de levar uma dentada do seu irmão dês de que me transformei só porque você não sai da minha cabeça. Eu me controlava enquanto você estava por perto porque eu não queria que você tivesse que lidar com mais esse problema enquanto ainda se recuperava de todo trauma. EU AMO VOCÊ, LEAH! Eu sempre amei e só Deus sabe o quanto é difícil gostar da ex-namorada do meu alfa dessa maneira, fora que ele ainda pode ser meu irmão!

- Já acabou? – ela me perguntou naquele tom debochado e sínico que costumava usar pra se defender dentro da matilha. Aquele maldito tom me fez perder a cabeça com ela.

- Não, eu não acabei. Estou apenas começando. – antes que Leah pudesse dizer, ou tentar qualquer coisa, eu a beijei com toda raiva e todo desejo que eu sentia por ela. Por mais que aquilo fosse contra tudo o que ela queria que eu acreditasse, ela acabou correspondendo por tempo o bastante para que eu percebesse que ela não era tão inatingível. É claro que não durou muito e logo eu recebi um tapa sonoro na minha cara, que por muito pouco não deslocou minha mandíbula. Droga! Eu tinha que me envolver com uma loba neurótica!

- Isso ACABOU! – ela disse enfática – Você não vai encostar em mim de novo, você não vai pensar em mim de novo! Eu estou indo embora o que aconteceu noite passada é história e não vai se repetir!

- Você está tentando me convencer de que é isso o que você quer, ou está tentando convencer a si mesma? – eu perguntei no mesmo tom sarcástico que ela usava comigo.

- Vai à merda, Embry! – aquilo era definitivamente um sinal de que eu tinha acertado no ponto fraco dela.

- Eu te fiz gozar pelo menos três vezes noite passada, isso definitivamente esta longe de ser nada e a maioria das mulheres sem dúvida gostaria de repetir a dose. – Leah me encarou com o mais puro ódio. – Vá em frente e admita, você também me queria ontem a noite!

- Vai sonhando, benzinho! – ela rosnou – Você não é essa Coca Cola toda. Nunca ouviu falar que mulher finge orgasmo?

- Vai por mim, Leah. – eu lancei a ela um meio sorriso pretensioso – Você estava bêbada de mais pra conseguir fingir qualquer coisa.

- Mais uma prova de que você se aproveitou de mim! – ela acusou.

- Não, mais uma prova de que você era quem realmente queria se aproveitar de mim, já que foi você quem se ofereceu pra me pagar uma bebida. – eu sorri pra ela convencido – Isso pra mim soa como uma forma que seu subconsciente arrumou para que você conseguisse o que queria sem ter que admitir o seu desejo.

- SEU BASTARDO, CAFAGESTE DE UMA FIGA! – ela berrou a plenos pulmões.

- SE EU SOU UM BASTARDO E UM CAFAGESTE VOCÊ NÃO PASSA DE UMA COVARDE, VINGATIVA E MANIPULADORA! – foi nesse momento que Seth saiu da casa, seguido de perto por Sue. Eu não queria dar mais vexame do que já estava dando. – Espero que faça uma boa viagem.

- É, acho que isso acaba com tudo o que tínhamos para dizer um ao outro. – ela falou entre dentes.

- É o que você pensa. Eu ainda não desisti de você e não pretendo fazer isso. – eu dei as costas para ela – Ao menos a cabeça dura eu herdei igual ao Sam.

_**So don't go away  
Say what you say  
But say that you'll stay  
Forever and a day  
In the time of my life  
'Cause i need more time  
Yes, i need more time just to make things right**_

Me and you what's going on?  
All we seem to know is how to show  
The feelings that are wrong

Eu não fiquei parado esperando ela entrar na merda do carro junto com Seth. Eu não esperei pra ver Leah indo embora naquela tentativa patética de fugir dos problemas dela. Se existia alguma dúvida, ela se esvaiu no momento em que eu ouvi aquela garota me xingando só para sair de uma discussão que ela sabia que estava perdida.

Aquele era o dia da minha licença provisória por tempo indeterminado da matilha. Sam que engolisse o próprio rabo se tentasse me impedir. Eu não ia ficar em La Push, eu não tinha forças pra isso.

Então eu ia jogar as malas dentro do carro, pegar o dinheiro do Fundo Cullen de Apoio ao Estudo Para Jovens Nativo Americanos e ia pegar a estrada. Ia ser demorado, ia ser desgastante, mas ia me dar tempo pra esfriar a cabeça e pra ela ter alguns flash backs da noite da bebedeira. Eu ia dar a Leah um tempo para se arrepender e sentir falta, então eu bateria na porta do dormitório dela em Dartmouth e fazer uma surpresa.

Ela ia espernear, ia me ofender, ia tentar arrancar meu couro, mas ela não ia ter como me afastar. Tudo o que eu precisava era de uma chance de encontrá-la calma e ganhar novamente a sua confiança. Neste meio tempo seriamos só eu, meu carro e a estrada que me levaria a Hanover, em New Hampshire.

_**Don't go away  
Say what you say  
But say that you'll stay  
Forever and a day  
In the time of my life  
'Cause i need more time  
Yes, i need more time just to make things right**_

'Cause i need more time just to make things right  
Yes, i need more time just to make things right

So don't go away

_**Nota da Autora: É, mais um capítulo e eu continuo com toda empolgação pra escrever. É claro que me ajudaria muito na inspiração se eu recebesse mais comentários. Estou aproveitando que falta ainda uma semana pras minhas provas finais começarem, então eu ainda estou sã e com tempo pra escrever. Música do capítulo é Don't Go Away, do Oasis.**_

_**Espero que gostem do capítulo.**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Bee**_


	5. Artigos de primeira necessidade

_**Leah pov**_

_**So while I'm turning in my sheets  
And once again, I cannot sleep  
Walk out the door and up the street  
Look at the stars beneath my feet  
Remember rights that I did wrong  
So here I go**_

Dormir havia se tornado algo muito difícil no mês que se seguiu ao incidente com Embry e duas garrafas de vodka. Não era só por causa dos sonhos irritantes que eu estava tendo com ele numa freqüência assombrosa, era principalmente pelo susto que eu passei quando um evento realmente inesperado aconteceu na semana seguinte que eu sai de casa.

Eu estava feliz da vida organizando a bagunça que a minha colega de quarto havia deixado no dormitório, acabei mexendo nas minhas coisas e topei com uma velha foto de quando eu ainda era criança, uma daquelas que tem todo mundo que você conhece a vida inteira. Pra minha surpresa Embry estava na foto também, apontando para alguma coisa fora da cena que parecia muito interessante para nós dois, me fazendo rir.

Como eu nunca havia reparado naquela foto antes? Quando foi que eu me esqueci que ele sempre fez parte da minha vida, mesmo em tempos mais simples e felizes, sempre me fazendo rir? Eu estava tão preocupada com a parte selvagem dentro de mim que eu havia me esquecido como ser uma pessoa e passei a ignorar o fato de que eu tinha uma vida plena mesmo antes de toda essa baboseira mitológica. Eu era feliz antes, eu estava viva, saudável, ia começar uma boa faculdade, era jovem e, se eu quisesse, eu jamais envelheceria. Não é isso o máximo que se pode querer da vida? Eu ainda tinha a possibilidade de me apaixonar de novo, de casar, e mesmo que eu não pudesse ter filhos biológicos eu ainda poderia adotar um.

Era essa a minha linha de raciocínio. Algo que se distanciava, ou pelo menos tentava se distanciar, do meu passado recente em La Push, o que também incluía Embry na conta. Eu estava tão absorta na minha nova vida que eu nem senti o incomodo no meu baixo ventre, algo que eu já tinha sentido antes e que já foi absolutamente normal e corriqueiro na minha vida. Foi só quando eu decidi ir ao banheiro que eu me dei conta de que uma mudança drástica estava acontecendo com o meu corpo, ou tinha voltado a acontecer.

Minha primeira reação foi o espanto e o choque. Olhar para a mancha de sangue e sentir o cheiro inundando minhas narinas foi algo que me provocou náuseas, mas não era uma má notícia, muito pelo contrário. Eu estava voltando ao normal! Eu não era o maldito beco sem saída genético como todo mundo pensava! Eu estava tão feliz que meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e tudo o que eu queria era gritar de alegria por ter recuperado uma parte, ainda que incômoda, da minha vida normal.

Havia uma ótima probabilidade de eu não ser estéril! Mais do que isso, talvez eu pudesse ter um imprinting como a maioria dos garotos da reserva, casar, ter filhos meus! Foi ai que meu sangue gelou nas veias. Se eu agora podia ter filhos, se eu recuperei minha fertilidade por algum motivo misterioso, o risco que eu corri com Embry foi muito além do que aquilo que eu imaginava. Eu não tinha só ido pra cama com o meio irmão do meu ex, eu não tinha só tomado um porre e feito algo idiota. Eu fui extremamente inconseqüente! Quando eu não tinha ciclo era muito simples eu deixar de lado a camisinha e as pílulas, não existia nada que pudesse me fazer mal e eu não podia engravidar, mas se agora eu tinha recuperado a droga da minha fertilidade o risco que eu corri com Embry foi enorme!

_**There is no place I cannot go  
My mind is muddy but  
My heart is heavy, does it show  
I lose the track that loses me  
So here I go**_

Fazia uma semana que eu estava em New Hampshire, dividindo um quarto com Mandy Smith, me preparando para meu primeiro semestre na universidade de Dartmouth. Fazia exatamente uma semana que eu tinha ido pra cama com Embry e se não fosse a minha sorte eu poderia estar carregando um filho agora graças a minha irresponsabilidade!

Meu corpo inteiro começou a tremer e mais uma vez eu tive um ataque de pânico. Eu havia passado muito perto de frustrar todos os meus planos para o futuro. O que aconteceria se eu tivesse engravidado naquela maldita noite? Eu ia voltar pra casa e simplesmente admitir o tamanho da minha idiotice, além de ter que encarar os olhares acusadores de toda matilha? E o que Embry diria a respeito? Ele iria me dar as costas, me deixar sozinha para lidar com aquilo, ou ele iria me ajudar de alguma maneira e me fazer ter ainda mais remorso por tudo o que eu havia dito a ele?

Sim, eu estava sendo absurda e exagerando a respeito de uma mera suposição. Eu não estava grávida, eu não ia ter um filho de Embry Call, eu nem mesmo ia olhar para a cara dele por um bom tempo. Eu estava perfeitamente bem, recomeçando uma nova vida e o fato de eu ter recuperado meu ciclo era um bom sinal! Não havia motivo para pânico!

Eu lavei meu rosto, dei um jeito na roupa suja, encontrei um absorvente nas coisas da Mandy e decidi que iria a farmácia para comprar alguns artigos de primeira necessidade. Absorventes, camisinha, anticoncepcional, eu ia precisar de tudo isso agora e muito rápido mesmo.

Parei pra pensar a respeito dos métodos de controle de natalidade dos quais eu dispunha. Eu não tinha certeza se as pílulas iriam funcionar comigo já que era bem provável que minhas taxas hormonais fossem diferentes das de uma humana normal. Diafragma podia ser uma alternativa, mas não era muito seguro. DIU era algo obsoleto e eu não queria um pedaço de cobre dentro de mim. O mais sensato era comprar um estoque de camisinha, não que eu estivesse pretendendo fazer sexo com todo time de hokey de Dartmouth, mas eu precisava estar preparada para qualquer eventualidade. Eu preferia pecar pelo excesso do que pela falta.

Por um ínfimo momento eu me peguei relembrando minhas experiências anteriores com garotos lobos e o quanto eles abominavam camisinha. Não que eles fossem loucos irresponsáveis, é só que era no mínimo muito incomodo pra eles já que mesmo as extra grandes não eram lá muito confortáveis. Embry caberia numa com muito esforço.

Eu varri este tipo de pensamento da minha cabeça. Eu não pretendia me envolver com outro lobo quileute, eu não teria que me preocupar com o tamanho das camisinhas e eu DEFINITIVAMENTE não tinha que ficar pensando no tamanho de Embry Call!

Sai correndo do quarto, levando só uma bolsa com dinheiro e fui até a farmácia mais próxima procurar por todo tipo de suprimentos que eu pudesse precisar agora. Refiz o estoque de absorventes, mas quando fui procurar as malditas camisinhas me pareceu tremendamente irônico que só houvesse exemplares de tamanho extra largo. Tentei não pensar que aquilo era um tipo de presságio.

_**And so I sent some men to fight,  
And one came back at dead of night,  
said "Have you seen my enemy?"  
said "he looked just like me"  
So I set out to cut myself  
And here I go**_

Eu já estava no alojamento misto dos estudantes, a caminho do meu quarto, quando eu vi algo que simplesmente não devia estar ali. Embry Call estava de pé, olhando o quadro de avisos quando eu o enxerguei. Senti minhas pernas estremecerem e a palma das minhas mãos começarem a suar. Ele não podia estar ali, aquilo era algum tipo de alucinação pós-estresse e tudo o que eu precisava fazer era me acalmar.

Eu tentei seguir em frente e ignorar a presença e o cheiro dele, mas o fato de eu estar convencida de que aquilo não passava de uma miragem não conseguiu impedi-lo de me ver. Meu coração falhou uma batida. Ele nunca foi tão bonito, tão forte, ou tão elegante quanto ele estava agora. Os olhos tinham um tom de ressentimento, mas ele ainda tinha aquele sorriso largo e despreocupado no rosto, com um leve toque de arrogância. Eu perdi o foco do mundo por um momento e tudo o que eu conseguia ver era ele sorrindo pra mim.

Embry caminhou até onde eu estava, com passos firmes e seguros, ainda sorrindo. Ele me encarou por um tempo e seus olhos acabaram focando na sacola plástica da farmácia. Ao ver o conteúdo da sacola ele arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

- Você por um acaso está pensando em viver uma vida totalmente promíscua agora que entrou pra faculdade? – ele perguntou debochado enquanto eu tentava pensar em alguma coisa pra dizer.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – eu sei que não foi criativo, mas foi a única coisa que eu consegui pensar.

- O mesmo que você. Me preparando para o início do semestre na universidade. – ele disse como se o fato dele estar em Dartmouth fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo – Achou que só você era esperta o bastante para fazer parte da Ivy League?

- Teoricamente você não tem dinheiro pra pagar isso aqui. – eu resmunguei.

- Nem você, mas nós dois conhecemos as pessoas certas e o Fundo Cullen de Apoio foi de muita ajuda pra mim também. – antes que eu pudesse processar qualquer pensamento ele pegou a sacola da minha mão – Te ajudo a levar isso pro seu quarto.

- Você não vai me acompanhar até o quarto, não mesmo! – eu disse enfática, ignorando os olhares dos poucos estudantes que já estavam no alojamento.

- Vamos morar no mesmo prédio, se isso é uma tentativa de me impedir de saber onde fica o seu quarto eu não acho que eu vá ter nenhum problema em encontrá-lo depois. Estou só tentando te ajudar com suas compras...Peculiares. – ele disse debochado.

Eu dei aquela discussão como perdida e segui pisando duro e tentando ignorar a maneira despreocupada como ele seguia andando ao meu lado. Eu parei em frente à porta do quarto e me virei para ele.

- Pode devolver minhas compras agora e sumir daqui. – eu disse autoritária.

- Não vai nem me convidar pra entrar? – ele perguntou insinuante.

- Não, eu não vou. Você não é bem vindo aqui. – Embry passou a mão pelo cabelo e suspirou pesadamente.

- Você ainda está com raiva por causa do que aconteceu? – ele me lançou um típico olhar de cão abandonado. Se eu fosse outra garota eu teria vacilado, mas eu era Leah Coração de Pedra.

- E você esperava que eu estivesse como? Achando tudo perfeitamente normal? Esperava bater na minha porta e receber boas vindas? – eu perguntei enquanto colocava as mãos no quadril.

- Não exatamente, mas eu esperava que estivesse com a cabeça fria e sentisse um pouco de saudade. – ele me lançou um daqueles malditos olhares charmosos que ele adquiriu sabe-se lá quando. Mais uma vez eu me senti Scarlet O'Hara.

- Isso não vai acontecer. – eu o cortei.

- Vai me dizer que não parou pra pensar a respeito nem um segundo, Leah? – ele se aproximou de mim mais um passo sem desviar os olhos – Você não é tão insensível quanto gosta de fingir que é. Eu não consigo parar de pensar que aquilo foi especial, que havia um motivo pra ter acontecido e eu sei que, mesmo que você não pense como eu, você deve ter tido alguma dificuldade pra tirar isso da cabeça.

- O motivo para ter acontecido se chama vodka e eu não quero falar com você, muito menos a respeito disso. – eu rosnei baixo.

- Você pode tentar fugir o quanto quiser, você não vai conseguir me evitar o tempo todo agora e eu não vou desistir deste assunto. – ele afirmou num tom seguro e calmo, me senti uma criança sendo repreendida por uma babá.

- Tá. Você já deixou bem claro que vai ser irritante, mas isso não quer dizer que algo vai mudar. Você vai continuar sendo um acidente de percurso e só. – eu disse abrindo a porta – Agora devolva as minhas compras e caia fora daqui! – ele me entregou a sacola com um sorriso pretensioso.

- Tudo bem, mas eu vou voltar. Já que você teve a consideração de comprar uma caixa de camisinhas do meu tamanho, então eventualmente vou aparecer para que seu dinheiro não tenha sido gasto em vão. – depois deste comentário cretino eu entrei no quarto e fechei a porta na cara dele.

_**I'm not calling for a second chance,  
I'm screaming at the top of my voice,  
Give me reason, but don't give me choice,  
Cause I'll just make the same mistake again,**_

And maybe someday we will meet  
And maybe talk and not just speak  
Don't buy the promises 'cause  
There are no promises I keep,  
and my reflection troubles me  
so here I go

Mandy estava sentada na cama pintando as unhas do pé com esmalte vermelho. Ela me encarou com curiosidade enquanto eu jogava as minhas compras sobre a minha própria cama com raiva. Embry mexia comigo e conseguia me deixar totalmente irritada ao mesmo tempo. Ele não ia me deixar em paz, paz era uma coisa que não me pertencia.

Mandy levantou da cama tentando não estragar suas unhas e foi até a porta. Ela se abaixou e pegou um envelope de papel pardo que alguém tinha passado pela fresta.

- Hey, o garotão deixou isso aqui pra você. – ela disse apontando para o envelope.

- Eu não quero ver. – eu resmunguei.

- Se importa se eu abrir? – Mandy perguntou esperançosa.

- Esteja à vontade. – foi tudo o que ela precisou para abrir o envelope e soltar exclamações quando viu o conteúdo.

- Uou! Uou! Ele era seu namorado do ensino médio? – Mandy perguntou me olhando com seus olhos castanhos arregalados.

- Não, ele é o meio irmão do meu ex-namorado do ensino médio. – eu resmunguei. – O que é que tinha no envelope? – eu perguntei aborrecida.

- Isso. – Mandy me mostrou uma foto. A maldita foto que tiramos no baile. Eu encarei aquele pedacinho de papel por um segundo. Realmente, aquilo era incriminador. Qualquer pessoa que olhasse para aquele pedaço de papel veria um casal obviamente apaixonado. Céus, meu rosto estava corado e eu olhava para câmera com timidez enquanto Embry mantinha o braço ao redor da minha cintura e encarava o fotografo com um ar orgulhoso, como se exibisse um prêmio conquistado a duras penas. Não dava pra negar que aquela foto me denunciava. – Então, se ele não era o seu ex, porque foi a um baile de formatura com ele?

- Foi um tipo de chantagem. – eu murmurei – Eu tinha tratado ele muito mal um tempo antes então ele sugeriu que eu fosse com ele pra compensá-lo por tudo.

- E foi tão ruim a ponto de você fechar a porta na cara de uma delícia achocolatada dessas?! – eu fiquei dividida por um momento. Eu não sabia se eu rosnava por ela se mostrar obviamente interessada nele, ou se eu ria do comentário – Colega, se você não quiser aquele pedaço de mau caminho, eu aceito doações!

- Mandy, minha vida amorosa é uma tragédia há dois anos por causa do meio irmão dele. Eu não preciso de mais uma complicação como Embry. – eu rosnei.

- A questão não é precisar, é querer aquela complicação de um e noventa de altura que usa camisinha extra grande! – Mandy fez uma cara cômica pra mim e eu ri – O que aconteceu a final pra você não querer aquele homem?!

- Mandy, o irmão dele me trocou pela minha prima e está casado com ela agora. – eu disse da maneira mais direta possível.

- Que canalha! – ela exclamou.

- É, mas não foi culpa nem dele, nem dela, só aconteceu. Um dia ele veio até mim e disse que estava apaixonado por outra e foi quando eu virei uma megera insensível que fez da vida de todo mundo um tormento e Embry sempre foi meu alvo favorito. – eu continuei – Chegou num ponto que eu não agüentava mais olhar para os lados e ter que olhar pra tudo o que me machucava, foi quando eu decidi vir pra cá.

- Tá, Lee. Eu só não entendi como ele entra na história. – Mandy falou enquanto sentava na cama me encarando fixamente.

- No dia do casamento do irmão dele ele veio falar comigo. Eu nunca tinha olhado pra ele, nem fazia idéia de que ele podia ser um cara tão legal quanto ele foi naquele dia. Embry me convidou pra ir com ele no baile, foi tão espontâneo, tão simpático que eu não consegui recusar. – Mandy pegou um pacote de batatas fritas que estava em cima da mesinha de cabeceira dela.

- Continue, isso está melhor que novela. – ela exigiu.

- Bem, nós fomos ao baile, nós nos divertimos muito, conversamos, dançamos e tudo mais. Eu não sou idiota, eu vi que tinha algo, uma química acontecendo. Nós saímos do baile e bebemos além da conta.

- PELO AMOR DE DEUS, NÃO PARA DE CONTAR! – Mandy gritou enquanto enchia a boca com um punhado de batatas.

- Acabamos na cama. – confessei.

- Ainda não entendi por que você bateu a porta na cara dele. – Mandy me encarou pasma – Quer dizer, havia uma química. Você estava minimamente interessada e ele é tipo "bom de mais pra se jogar fora", então por que você está mandando ele embora?

- Eu saí de La Push pra me livrar da família dele. – resmunguei – Eu não quero quebrar a cara de novo por causa de qualquer um que me lembre Sam Uley! Eu queria começar do zero.

- Já pensou que você pode começar do zero com o irmão certo? Quer dizer, ele não é o tal de Sam e eles nem são irmãos por completo, só meio irmãos. Quem sabe, se você focar na outra parte, as coisas funcionam?

- Mandy, eu realmente não quero falar disso agora. Já basta ter que lidar com a presença dele aqui. – eu implorei.

- Ok. Não falo mais, mas tem uma ultima coisa que eu queria saber. – ela falou com olhos suplicantes piscando em minha direção.

- Pergunte.

- Ele é extra grande mesmo, ou grande é só o ego? – ela sorriu desaforada.

- É extra grande. – ela se jogou na cama teatralmente se abanando.

- Meu Jesus! Diga que ele sabe o que fazer com todo esse material! – ela continuou fingindo desmaio.

- Ele sabe. – ela soltou outro gritinho histérico, me fazendo rir.

- Por ultimo, e isso é fundamental... Existem outros caras como ele, solteiros, carentes e com potencial, lá na sua reserva? – eu sorri pra ela maliciosa.

- Bem, o único desse nível que está solteiro é meu irmão, mas Seth acabou de fazer dezessete anos. – Mandy levantou de uma vez da cama e me encarou bem fundo nos olhos.

- Se ele é que nem o Senhor Chocolate Sensual que acabou de ser expulso daqui, eu não ligo a mínima por me tornar pedófila. – Mandy disse convicta – Leah Clearwater, eu estou te comunicando que vou passar o Natal com você em La Push e sua missão é me apresentar seu irmão gatão!

- Mandy, você não presta. – eu gargalhei junto com ela.

- Não, eu não presto mesmo. Agora eu se fosse você tomava um banho e me arrumava toda linda, toda poderosa, porque uma das fraternidades já está dando boas vindas aos calouros e nós VAMOS nesta festa cheia de veteranos lindos e sarados. – Mandy saltou da cama e começou a me puxar pelo braço.

- Não estou a fim de ir, Mandy. – choraminguei.

- Mas você vai! – Mandy afirmou categórica. – Se você não quer gastar aquele estoque novinho de camisinha com o moreno tesão que você chutou pra fora daqui eu pelo menos vou me assegurar de que você gaste com alguém que tenha no mínimo um tanquinho tão bom quanto!

_**Embry pov**_

_**I'm not calling for a second chance,  
I'm screaming at the top of my voice,  
Give me reason, but don't give me choice,  
Cause I'll just make the same mistake again**_

Eu achei que eu tinha morrido e ido pro céu no momento em que o cheiro de Leah atingiu em cheio minhas narinas. Eu me virei e olhei para ela enquanto ela fingia não me ver. Talvez eu devesse dar mais tempo para ela pensar, mas Leah estava tão linda que eu perdi totalmente o foco.

Eu fui idiota o bastante para ir falar com ela, mais ainda para reparar nas compras que ela trazia numa sacola de farmácia. Um estoque considerável de absorventes e um pacote de camisinhas tamanho extra grande. O que diabos era aquilo?! Ou melhor. COM QUEM ELA PRETENDIA USAR AQUILO?! Eu me recusava a pensar que em menos de duas semanas Leah já estava saindo com alguém da faculdade, isso não fazia sentido.

De qualquer modo nós discutimos e ela faltou só me chutar pra fora do quarto. Eu voltei pro meu próprio dormitório e me joguei na cama, aproveitando o fato que Jeremy, meu companheiro de quarto totalmente nerd, estava entretido de mais vendo pornografia na internet pra notar a minha presença.

Foi ai que eu me dei conta que tinha algo terrivelmente fora do lugar. Pelo que eu me lembrava o motivo pelo qual Leah podia se transformar era o fato dela não ter um ciclo menstrual, logo ela não poderia ter filhos, logo absorventes e camisinhas seriam coisas absolutamente dispensáveis na vida dela. Então por que cargas d'água ela havia comprado uma quantidade tão grande de ambos? Só havia duas possíveis explicações para isso. Ou a colega de quarto dela havia pedido para Leah fazer as compras em seu lugar, ou por alguma razão misteriosa Leah havia recuperado seu ciclo e conseqüentemente sua fertilidade.

Se eu estivesse certo quanto à segunda opção isso me levava a alguns problemas. Se Leah recuperou a fertilidade isso aconteceu muito recentemente e, se eu não fosse o filho da puta de muita sorte que eu era, ela teria engravidado na noite do baile. O perigo número dois me preocupava ainda mais. O imprinting depende da fertilidade do lobo para acontecer, já que o objetivo é passar os genes adiante, se Leah agora era fértil outra vez agora eu vivia o risco permanente de ver a mulher da minha vida sofrer um imprinting com outro homem. Você pergunta se eu entrei em pânico? É CLARO QUE SIM!

Ela não ia falar comigo outra vez, não depois da discussão, mas eu precisava ter certeza sobre minhas suposições. Havia uma festa acontecendo no campus, alguma fraternidade estúpida dando bebida de graça pra meio mundo de estudantes sem nada na cabeça. Eu poderia ir até lá e ver se eu conseguia encontrar a colega de quarto dela, ou até mesmo chegar próximo de Leah o bastante para ver se seu cheiro havia sofrido alguma mudança. É, eu precisava tirar esta história a limpo, antes que ela olhasse pro lado e desse de cara com o amor verdadeiro.

_**So while I'm turning in my sheets**_

And once again, I cannot sleep

Walk out the door and up the street

Look at the stars

Look at the stars, falling down,

And I wonder where, did I go wrong.

_**Nota da Autora: Fiquei muito feliz pelos últimos comentários! Esse capítulo foi muito divertido de escrever por vários motivos. O primeiro é a crise de pânico da Leah e a discussão sobre o tamanho EXTRA LARGE! Segundo motivo foi a colega de quarto da Leah. Mandy Smith foi totalmente inspirada em Mandy Fletcher, minha filhota e fã incondicional. Pra quem conhece a figura, sabe que cada fala da personagem se encaixa fielmente a realidade (e eu tenho históricos pra provar)! Próximo capítulo vai ser a festa da fraternidade. Tudo o que eu posso dizer é que vai ser muito interessante ver Leah, Embry e a concorrência. Sem falar em Mandy Smith, a caçadora de tanquinhos! XDDDDDDDDDD**_

_**Música do capítulo: Same Mistakes, do James Blunt.**_

_**Bjux**_

_**COMENTÉM! **_


	6. Salvamento

_**Leah pov**_

_**It starded off so well  
They said we made a perfect pair  
I clothed myself  
In your glory and you love  
How I loved you  
How I cried...**_

Mandy Smith não tinha controle sobre os próprios atos, principalmente quando estava na presença de um ser portador do cromossomo Y. Bastava um cara com um bom tanquinho passar ao lado dela e logo ela me deixava de lado e ia à caça. Era até divertido de se ver, mas eu esperava que ela me fizesse companhia para que eu não tivesse que reparar em Embry.

Seria de mais esperar que ele não fosse à festa. Assim que ele chegou eu vi garotas quase quebrarem o pescoço só para olharem pra ele. Era o tipo de coisa que Embry ignorava, exatamente como havia feito no baile de formatura, mas desta vez ele não tinha a mim do lado dele para espantá-las. Sinceramente, eu estava me sentindo mais incomodada com aquelas garotas hoje do que eu me senti na noite do baile.

Dês da hora que chegou, Embry se limitou a me observar a distância. Eu detestava sentir os olhos dele sobre mim, avaliando cada passo que eu dava e cada movimento que eu fazia. Se por um acaso eu me dirigia à palavra a alguém do sexo masculino eu via nitidamente o mandíbula de Embry travar e suas mãos tremerem. Eu acabava me afastando para que um acidente do porte de um lobo com tamanho de fusca fosse evitado. Minha diversão se limitava a observar Mandy flertando, ou pelo menos tentando flertar com a metade masculina da festa.

Pra minha sorte ele não tentou falar comigo outra vez, mas em dado momento da festa ele passou a interagir com algumas garotas no melhor estilo Embry de ser. Ele estava sendo simpático, sorridente e totalmente sarcástico ao me lançar olhares significativos. Eu queria arrancar o cabelo oxigenado de cada uma daquelas "garotas Barbie" e chutar aquelas bundas inexistentes para deixar bem claro que ninguém chegava perto do que era meu!

Mas quando foi que Embry Call virou minha propriedade particular e passou a se encaixar no adjetivo possessivo "meu"? Toda aquela história do baile estava mexendo de mais com a minha cabeça. Eu não era dona dele, ele não me devia satisfações de sua vida amorosa, mas eu esperava que ele no mínimo tivesse mais criatividade e bom gosto do que aquilo. Ficar com um modelo falante da Barbie era no mínimo muita preguiça de pensar em algo mais interessante.

Mandy voltou de sua expedição de caça com dois copos de cerveja na mão e uma cara frustrada. Ela me estendeu um dos copos e eu bebi dois goles generosos pra tentar recuperar o controle dos meus atos. Ela estava contrariada com a falta de sorte com os garotos, então ela decidiu que o melhor era beber e me fazer companhia.

- O garotão extra grande arranjou um fã clube e tanto. – ela comentou enquanto bebia da própria cerveja.

- É o que parece. – eu resmunguei – Patético. Pegar uma daquelas é pura falta de criatividade.

- Britney e as amiguinhas dela são as lideres de torcida da universidade. Você sabe, daquelas que gritam "vai time" o tempo todo só pra sair com todos os jogadores que conseguirem. – Mandy reclamou – No mínimo acharam que ele é um dos novatos que ganhou bolsa para atletas, um possível astro de um dos times.

- Embry nunca foi o esportista, ele era mais do tipo garoto estudioso e tímido quando era pequeno. – eu disse e dei mais um gole – Elas definitivamente não fazem o tipo dele.

- E qual seria o tipo dele? – Mandy tinha um toque de malícia da voz dela, mas eu ignorei.

- Não que eu reparasse nas garotas com quem ele saia no colégio, mas a última namorada dele era morena. Você sabe, do tipo que tem traços indígenas. – eu disse dando de ombros.

- Então não é de se espantar que você se encaixe perfeitamente no tipo dela. – Mandy debochou do meu ataque de ciúmes obvio – Cá pra nós, Lee. Tudo o que um cara como ele precisa é que a pessoa em questão tenha seios, use saia e não seja nem a mãe e nem um padre. Ele me parece muito confortável com elas.

- Embry não é assim. Aliás, acho que nenhum dos garotos da reserva tem esse perfil. – por que eu estava defendendo aquele cachorro sarnento?

- Nem o seu ex? – Mandy arqueou uma das sobrancelhas – Dá um tempo, Leah. O cara te trocou pela sua melhor amiga, aposto que ela era linda. – aquilo soou como uma ofensa para mim.

- Não é como você está pensando. O caso de Sam foi uma fatalidade e eu não tinha como lutar contra isso. – eu disse baixo.

- Ela era uma miss ou coisa do tipo? – Mandy perguntou incrédula.

- Não. – eu disse num tom amargo – Emily sofreu um acidente grave. Ela foi atacada por um urso logo quando eles se conheceram. O rosto dela ficou deformado e cheio de cicatrizes. Ela já foi linda um dia, agora ela não é nem sombra do que era. Eu não posso lutar contra isso.

- Eles se casaram mesmo depois do acidente? – Mandy ficou surpresa.

- Está vendo, Mandy? – eu suspirei – Eu não tinha como lutar contra amor verdadeiro. Apenas tinha que ser.

- Se eu tinha alguma dúvida, você acabou com elas. – Mandy disse como se tivesse bebido uma dose de animo junto com a cerveja.

- Do que você está falando?

- Eu vou pra La Push, e você pode escrever o que eu estou dizendo. Eu vou arranjar um índio sexy, gato, sarado e totalmente devotado pra me casar. – eu cai na gargalhada livremente.

- Tudo bem, eu vou te apresentar alguns quando você aparecer por lá. Contanto que você não resolva casar com meu irmão, acho que posso conviver com isso. – nós duas rimos de novo.

- É, acho que temos um acordo. Você vai ser minha casamenteira em La Push. – Mandy reparou que seu copo já estava vazio. – Oh, droga! Vou buscar mais bebida, quer alguma coisa?

- Nada, obrigada. – Mandy saiu em direção a mesa das bebidas e eu fiquei apenas observando a festa sem grande entusiasmos. Voltar a menstruar depois de tanto tempo era muito desconfortável e eu já estava sentindo as cólicas. Tudo o que eu queria era voltar pro meu quarto e dormir um pouco.

_**The years of care and loyalty  
Were nothing but a sham it seems  
The years belie we lived a lie  
I love you till I die**_

Quando eu voltei a procurar Mandy no meio da massa de estudantes o que eu vi foi a minha colega de quarto conversando livre e amistosamente com Embry. Ele não se cansava de flertar com todas as garotas da festa, agora ele tinha que tentar seduzir minha única amiga da faculdade também?!

Alguém poderia me dizer por que cargas d'água Amanda Smith estava rindo tanto enquanto falava com ele?! Eu achava que ela era minha amiga! Eu havia contado a ela todos os problemas que eu passei por causa dele e do irmão, eu havia confiado nela! Aquela traidora agora estava praticamente se derretendo por causa de EMBRY CALL! Ah, eu ia matar aquela guria!

Enquanto eu sofria meu ataque de indignação, eu nem notei que havia alguém se aproximando de mim. Era um rapaz obviamente veterano na faculdade. Ele usava o cabelo curto e bem arrumado, o cabelo era castanho claro, de olhos castanhos e com músculos. Ele estava sorrindo para mim e eu notei que ele era bem bonito, mas definitivamente não se encaixava no padrão de beleza Nativo Americano. Ele era um daqueles caras que poderia se passar por ator de série de tevê facilmente.

- Hey! – ele me cumprimentou – Sua amiga te trocou por um cara? – ele perguntou sorrindo e tentando ser simpático.

- É o que parece. – eu respondi mal humorada.

- Eu sou Dean Weasley. – ele me estendeu a mão num cumprimento.

- Leah Clearwater. – eu retribui o gesto.

- Então você é caloura em Dartmouth? – ele perguntou animado e eu notei o quanto ele estava se esforçando para manter uma conversa interessante comigo.

- É, eu sou. Você é veterano, não é? – eu decidi que já que eu havia sido traída por aqueles dois, não fazia mal me vingar um pouco.

- É, estou no meu terceiro ano e jogando hokey pelo time da faculdade. – ele disse com obvio orgulho daquilo. – De onde você vem?

- Sou da reserva de La Push, em Washington. Próxima a Port Angelis. – ele sorriu, animado com a minha resposta.

- Coincidências à parte, sou de Seatle. – Dean parecia achar aquele detalhe algum tipo de sinal divino de que ele deveria levar a tentativa de flerte adiante. – Então, posso pegar uma bebida pra você?

- Isso seria ótimo. – no segundo seguinte Dean estava indo até a mesa de bebidas e eu vi o olhar furioso que Embry estava lançando em minha direção. Então ele achava que podia me abalar com aquela tentativa patética de me deixar com ciúme, agora eu ia mostrar a ele que esse jogo podia ser jogado por dois.

Dean voltou com aquele sorriso confiante e dois copos na mão. Ele me ofereceu um e eu bebi uns três goles de uma vez sem nem perceber. Eu não reparei que ele tinha notado os olhares furiosos de Embry em nossa direção.

- Então o cara moreno do outro lado da festa é algum parente seu? Ele parece não estar gostando nem um pouco de ver nós dois conversando. – Dean comentou.

- Nada. Ele é o meio irmão do meu ex. Acho que ele está ficando um pouco obsessivo e super protetor comigo. – eu resmunguei.

- E seu ex confiava de deixar o irmão tomando conta de você? – Dean riu debochado – Se fosse eu não deixava ele nem chegar perto, seria o mesmo que criar minha própria concorrência. – a voz de Dean começou a ficar distante e distorcida. Minha visão ficou turva de uma hora pra outra e o chão parecia girar de baixo dos meus pés. Alguma coisa estava muito errada comigo. – Você não parece bem. Vem comigo, vou te levar pra um lugar mais tranqüilo pra você se sentar. – Dean passou o braço ao redor da minha cintura e foi me conduzindo para um lugar pouco iluminado e que eu não conseguia distinguir direito.

- Eu estou zonza... – minha voz saiu mais pastosa do que eu imaginava.

- Já vai passar, morena. – ele disse num tom que eu não identifiquei. Depois de me andar um pouco eu senti ele me escorar contra uma arvore. Eu estaria bem se no momento seguinte o corpo de Dean não estivesse colado ao meu enquanto ele beijava meu pescoço e tentava desabotoar minha blusa . – Você é muito gostosa! – ele praticamente rosnou contra a pele do meu pescoço e eu entrei em pânico.

- Me larga! – eu tentei empurrá-lo para longe. Em condições normais eu teria reduzido um cara do porte dele a pó, mas eu não estava no meu estado normal. Havia alguma coisa na bebida.

- Eu vou te largar, depois que eu terminar de me divertir com você. – a mão dele desceu até o botão da minha calça jeans, desabotoando-o e descendo o zíper em seguida.

Droga, meu corpo não respondia como deveria! Eu estava perdida, eu estava mais do que perdida! Se eu não fosse tão cabeça dura e tivesse ficado próxima a Embry, conversando ou no mínimo tolerando a presença dele, isso de finitivamente não estaria acontecendo. Eu não estaria prestes a ser estuprada agora. Eu era uma imbecil, idiota, uma vaca sem coração e agora estava pagando por isso.

Eu não conseguia mover Dean, meus braços pareciam feitos de borracha. Já conseguia sentir a excitação dele para fora da calça, roçando contra mim. Eu queria gritar, eu queria pedir socorro, mas minha voz estava muito arrastada para conseguir chamar alguma atenção. Tudo o que eu podia fazer era chorar e mais tarde, quanto eu tivesse me recuperado parcialmente do trauma, eu cometeria um assassinato e toda Hanover entraria em pânico por causa de um inesperado ataque de um lobo gigante.

_**Save me, save me, save me  
I can't face this life alone  
Save me, save me, save me  
I'm naked and I'm far from home**_

Alguém lá em cima decidiu ouvir minhas preces. Eu já tinha dado aquela causa como perdia, eu ia ser estuprada por algum membro idiota do time de hokey da faculdade. Eu estava perdida e nada ia mudar isso, mas aparentemente Deus achava que eu ainda tinha salvação. Em um momento Dean estava em cima de mim, no momento seguinte ele estava voando cinco metros e batendo contra uma arvore.

Eu escorreguei contra o tronco até me sentar no chão, com a calça e a blusa abertas e sem o menor controle sobre meu corpo e apenas enxergando parcialmente a figura gigantesca e familiar de um homem socando algo que eu presumia ser Dean. Por mais que eu não conseguisse enxergar direito, eu podia sentir em cada milímetro do meu corpo que era Embry quem havia acabado de me salvar.

- Esta é a sua última chance de sair vivo e com algum dente na boca! Se você pensar em chegar perto dela outra vez juro que não vou ser tão bonzinho. – depois disso Embry arremessou Dean outra vez e eu perdi a consciência.

_**Embry pov**_

_**The slate will soon be clean  
I'll erase the memories  
To start again with somebody new  
Was it all wasted  
All that love?**_

- Hey, você é a colega de quarto da Leah, não é? – eu disse tentando parecer o mais simpático possível e a garota de cabelo castanho liso olhou pra mim.

- Oh, sim eu sou. – ela disse me lançando um olhar desconfiado.

- Muito prazer. Eu sou Embry Call. – eu a cumprimentei e fiquei um tanto desconfortável com o olhar analítico que ela me lançou.

- É, eu sei quem você é. O caso extragrande da Lee. – ela disse dando uma risadinha e eu senti minhas bochechas esquentarem muito com aquele comentário. – Sou Mandy Smith, a colega de quarto sem noção dela.

- Você com certeza faz jus à nomenclatura. – eu disse ainda sem jeito e ela riu.

- Então eu suponho que você não está aqui para saber meu nome e muito menos falar sobre meus lindos olhos castanhos. Pergunta logo o que você quer saber sobre ela. – Mandy deu de ombros e dessa vez quem riu fui eu.

- Você com certeza sabe da versão confusa e deturpada da Leah. Estou assumindo o risco de perguntar, mesmo que você me ache um cafageste filho da mãe. – ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Eu não acho, pode acreditar. Leah é exagerada e neurótica, mas ela só precisa de um tempo pra por as idéias no lugar. – eu respirei aliviado com aquilo.

- Como ela está? – eu perguntei já mais confiante.

- Ela está bem e eu não acho que você precise se preocupar com o estoque de camisinhas. Ela não está me parecendo muito animada com a perspectiva de gastá-las com ninguém no momento.

- Isso com certeza é um alívio. – é claro que isso era verdade, mas o fato de Leah de repente precisar fazer aquele tipo de compras ainda fazia soar o alerta vermelho dentro da minha cabeça. Eu não podia simplesmente pedir informações deste nível à Mandy, então eu teria que tentar me aproximar de Leah novamente para saber o que estava acontecendo. – Eu estou preocupado com ela. Quando ela saiu de La Push ela estava com muita raiva de mim. Pensei que com uma semana, mais ou menos, ela ia esfriar a cabeça e poderíamos conversar a respeito do que aconteceu, mas ela consegue ser tão irracional às vezes.

- Até onde eu sei você deixou ela beber além da conta e acabou colhendo os benefícios disso. – Mandy disse desconfiada.

- Não me surpreende ela ter te falado isso, o que ela não falou foi o pequeno detalhe de que foi ela quem se ofereceu para ME pagar uma bebida. – Mandy abriu a boca num perfeito "o" e arregalou os olhos. Eu ri muito da expressão dela. – Como pode ver, eu não sou o lobo mal da história.

- Em. Se fosse eu no lugar dela eu arrastaria um cara como você pro altar. Sério, como nenhuma garota de descobriu ainda?! – Mandy disse num tom puramente brincalhão e eu ri alto.

- Porque eu estou esperando ela me descobrir, dês de que eu tinha doze anos de idade. – Mandy me olhou como se eu fosse um gatinho abandonado na chuva.

- Mas tem mulher muito cega nessa vida mesmo. – eu ri do comentário – Ei, aquele falando com ela é Dean Weasley?! – Mandy disse olhando para o lugar onde Leah estava. Eu me virei instantaneamente para ver do que se tratava. Lee estava conversando com um cara que era no mínimo um dos atletas da universidade. Aquele cara estava visivelmente interessando em algo mais do que só uma conversa, mas ela parecia ignorar isso completamente.

- O que sabe sobre aquele cara, Mandy? – eu perguntei sem desviar os olhos.

- Ele seria uma estrela em ascensão no time de hokey, mas pelo que eu sei ele é do tipo que dá mais problemas pra imagem da universidade do que soluções.

- O que quer dizer? – olhei para Mandy novamente, mas agora eu estava preocupado.

- Quero dizer que Leah não devia estar lá falando com ele. Há um processo instalado contra ele. Dean foi indicado como suspeito em casos de estupro de algumas garotas do campus. Coisa recente, os resultados dos exames ainda não saíram. – eu senti minha garganta secar.

- Mas as aulas ainda nem começaram! – eu a encarei exasperado.

- A vítima foi uma ex-namorada dele que mora na cidade e duas amigas dela. A sorte do miserável é que a família dele é podre de rica e está bancando um bom advogado. Todas as garotas foram dopadas antes de sofrerem abuso. – senti minhas mãos começarem a tremer descontroladamente. Olhei novamente para o lugar onde Leah conversava com ele, mas ela não estava mais lá.

- Para onde eles foram?! – eu perguntei urgente enquanto Mandy olhava ao redor para procurar algum sinal dela.

- Cara, isso não é nada bom. – Mandy falou baixo.

- Você fica aqui. Eu vou procurar a Leah. – Mandy não me questionou e eu sai correndo.

_**I hang my head an I advertise  
A soul for sale or rent  
I have no heart I'm cold inside  
I have no real intent**_

Save me, save me, save me  
I can't face this life alone  
Save me, save me, save me  
I'm naked and I'm far from home

Eu sei que estava sendo irracional, já que Leah era sem dúvida muito mais forte que aquele cara e podia acabar com ele em dois tempos, mas uma parte de mim dizia que ela estava em perigo. Ele poderia ter oferecido alguma coisa para ela, alguma bebida com drogas e isso poderia não apagá-la, mas com certeza deixaria os movimentos dela e sua percepção muito lentos.

Deixei que meu nariz funcionasse como deveria, por mais que houvesse vários cheiros distintos no lugar, seguir o rastro de outro lobo, principalmente de um que eu estava tão habituado a me concentrar, era relativamente fácil. Segui em direção a algumas arvores que ficavam mais afastadas do campus e do local da festa, tentando não chamar a atenção das outras pessoas que estavam por perto. Quando finalmente cheguei ao fim da trilha eu tive que usar todo meu alto controle para não me transformar ali mesmo.

Leah estava prensada contra uma das arvores, visivelmente dopada, com a blusa e a calça abertas enquanto aquele miserável se esfregando nela, lambendo seu pescoço e apalpando seus seios expostos. Tudo ao meu redor ficou vermelho e eu não fiz a menor questão de conter a minha força. Não, eu não ia me transformar, eu queria que aquilo durasse e que aquele maldito soubesse exatamente de quem estava apanhando.

Eu agarrei Dean pelos ombros e o arremessei para longe de Leah, fazendo-o bater contra uma arvore. Ele provavelmente nem saberia o que o atingiu. Fui até ele e o peguei pela gola da camisa e desferi um belo de um soco naquela cara nojenta de playboy. Mas é claro que um soco não ia me satisfazer. Precisei de mais quatro pelo menos e eu aposto que no dia seguinte ele estaria irreconhecível.

Deixei que ele caísse no chão e chutei seu abdômen até sentir o cheiro do sangue que saía pela boca dele. Aquele foi o alerta para parar com a minha diversão antes que eu acabasse matando o cara. Não que ele não merecesse, mas eu tinha o dever de proteger humanos, não matá-los.

- Esta é a sua última chance de sair vivo e com algum dente na boca! Se você pensar em chegar perto dela outra vez juro que não vou ser tão bonzinho. – eu cuspi as palavras na cara daquele miserável.

- Pode ficar com ela. – ele disse enquanto expelia sangue pela boca – Ela não vale tudo isso. – fiquei cego de raiva. Agarrei-o pela gola, dei mais um soco e depois arremessei o corpo desacordado dele para longe.

- Pra seu governo, ela vale muito mais que isso. – dei as costas para Dean e fui até onde Leah se encontrava desmaiada. Eu a peguei nos braços e fiz todo caminho até o dormitório.

Quando cheguei no quarto eu procurei o celular de Leah e liguei para Mandy para avisar que estava tudo bem. Inventei uma desculpa de que Lee tinha bebido de mais e passado mal, então eu a levei para o escritório. Eu não mencionei Dean Weasley. Se o cara fosse esperto e se lembrasse de tudo no dia seguinte, ele diria que foi atacado por algum assaltante e resistiu, mas um ser humano normal dificilmente se lembraria de qualquer coisa depois da surra que tinha recebido.

Troquei as roupas de Leah para que ela ficasse mais confortável, deitei-a na cama e me sentei do outro lado do quarto sem deixar de observá-la. Eu nunca havia sentido tanto medo antes, eu não fazia idéia do quão vulnerável ela ainda era, mesmo sendo uma loba. Eu achei que fosse perdê-la, mesmo que fosse impossível pro imbecil estuprador matar uma garota lobo. Eu achei que Leah se estilhaçaria de novo e desta vez não haveria solução para reparar minha boneca perfeita.

Vendo-a ali, dormindo, com seu rosto perfeitamente relaxado, era algo apaziguador. Era como se eu estivesse vendo a verdadeira Leah pela primeira vez em anos. Ela era só a garota mais linda do meu mundo e eu não ia correr o risco de perdê-la outra vez.

_**Each night I cry  
I still believe the lie  
I love you till I die**_

Yeah, save me, save me  
Forever save me  
Don't let me face my life alone  
Save me, save me  
I'm naked and I'm far from home

_**Nota da Autora: Que felicidade esses comentários me trazem! Sim, eu adorei escrever sobre a Mandy, ela é um daqueles personagens extremamente importantes para fazerem a história andar quando Embry e Leah estão em crise. Fora os comentários e o fato de ser muito divertido escrever como Mandy Smith há um outro motivo para eu ter adorado este capítulo e o motivo é a música que eu achei para usar. Eu adoro Queen e é a primeira fic que eu consigo colocar uma canção deles. O nome dela é Save Me e eu recomendo a todos os leitores que ouçam.**_

_**Queridas que estão comentando, em especial a Oráculo, a Mandy, a Selene e a Mariane, meu muito obrigada. Vocês me fazem escrever melhor e mais rápido com este apoio.**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Continuem Comentando! **_


	7. Amizade com benefícios

_**Leah pov**_

_**Here I stand (here I stand..)  
Look around around around around  
(Around around around around..)  
But you won't see me (you won't see me..)  
Now I'm here (now I'm here..)  
Now I'm there (now I'm there..)  
I'm just a just a new man  
Yes you made me live again  
**_

Eu acordei me sentindo perdida. Minha cabeça doía e parecia pesar uma tonelada. Eu tinha uma vaga lembrança da noite anterior e de um cara chamado Dean sendo espancado por uma figura familiar. Eu abri os olhos com dificuldade e me virei para o outro lado da cama. Eu esperava ver Mandy no quarto, mas o que eu vi no lugar dela foi Embry sentado onde minha colega de quarto deveria estar.

Os olhos dele estavam rodeados por olheiras escuras, algo bem comum quando passávamos dois dias patrulhando direto, mas este não era o caso. Eu tinha uma vaga idéia do que ele estava fazendo ali. Uma parte remota da minha consciência notou que minhas roupas haviam sido trocadas por uma camisola folgada de algodão e que o responsável por isso provavelmente era ele.

Eu havia desmaiado, não sei se pelo estresse do ataque da noite anterior, ou pela droga que havia na bebida, eu não tinha muita idéia do que havia acontecido depois. Talvez eu tivesse sido estuprada por Dean no final de tudo, mas isso parecia pouco provável se Embry esteve no lugar. Eu poderia ter sido levada para o quarto e meu anjo da guarda havia ficado ao meu lado até que eu me despertasse, o que era plausível. Mas ainda havia uma terceira opção, já que eu não me lembrava de nada com clareza, Embry poderia ter sido quem se aproveitou da minha vulnerabilidade para ter uma reprise da noite do baile. Esta ultima opção logo foi recusada pelo meu cérebro avariado. Embry Call jamais faria algo do tipo.

Ele não falou nem uma palavra enquanto eu tentava organizar meus pensamentos. Como sempre ele estava me dando tempo e espaço para entender o mundo e a mim mesma. Eu me levantei da cama, mas logo eu notei o quão ruim esta idéia era. Fiquei muito tonta e antes que eu pudesse cair Embry me segurou e voltou a me deitar no leito com cuidado. Quando foi que tudo começou a rodar desse jeito?

- Fica quietinha, Lee. – ele pediu num tom de súplica – Você não devia fazer esforço desse jeito, não depois de ontem.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – eu perguntei, ainda meio lerda. Ele se levantou da cama de Mandy e foi até nossa pequena geladeira para pegar uma garrafa de água mineral.

- Eu trouxe você pra cá depois que desmaiou. – ele disse me entregando a garrafa – Liguei pra Mandy avisando que você estava bem e achei melhor ficar por aqui. Caso você passasse mal, duvido que alguém daqui ia conseguir mover o corpo de uma loba.

- E onde está Mandy? – eu perguntei e bebi um gole da água em seguida.

- Ela encontrou algo mais interessante na festa e não passou a noite no quarto. – Embry disse sorrindo e eu me lembrei porque eu estava tão fula da vida com ele ontem.

- Uma pena pra você, não? – eu perguntei rabugenta – Você parecia bem interessado nela ontem. – Embry gargalhou sonoramente e eu me resignei a beber minha água.

- Lee, você está mais dopada do que eu imaginei. – ele disse ainda rindo – Eu não estava interessado na sua colega de quarto. O único motivo pelo qual eu fui falar com ela foi pra saber como você estava, já que você não queria falar comigo de jeito nenhum.

- E por que você queria saber como eu estava? – eu perguntei ainda mal humorada – Você tinha me visto pela manhã e eu estava perfeitamente bem.

- Sim, eu te vi e também vi você carregando um estoque de camisinhas e absorventes. – ele respondeu sem nenhuma nota de julgamento em sua voz, apenas preocupação pura e simples – Eu não sou tão desatento quanto você pensa. Você não tinha um ciclo a mais de um ano, então eu me perguntei por que você precisaria desse tipo de coisa agora.

- Ainda não vejo como meu ciclo é da sua conta. – eu detestava ter que falar a respeito com uma garota, ter um cara, ainda mais sendo Embry, me fazendo perguntas a respeito era no mínimo constrangedor.

- É claro que é da minha conta, a começar pelo fato de que nós dormimos juntos a pouco mais que uma semana atrás, se você recuperou seu ciclo de uma hora pra outra então nós corremos um risco muito grande quando não tomamos nenhuma precaução. – ele disse racionalmente – Outro bom motivo para isso ser da minha conta é porque você é parte da matilha, se você readquiriu sua fertilidade então nós devíamos procurar um dos anciãos e tentar entender o que isso quer dizer. E por último, e aqui eu serei totalmente egoísta, isso pode significar que você está apta a ter um imprinting e a mera possibilidade disso acontecer me deixa em pânico.

- É, acho que você tem razão quanto a isso. – respondi me dando por vencida diante dos argumentos – Eu percebi que estava menstruada ontem pela manhã. Eu entrei em parafuso e sai correndo para comprar todo tipo de coisa que eu pudesse precisar no caso de eu ter recuperado a minha fertilidade. Por isso o estoque de camisinhas.

- Você precisa fazer alguma coisa em relação a isso. – ele disse com seu jeito objetivo.

- E você sugere o que? Que eu procure um médico e diga que eu era uma loba estéril que de repente recuperou seu ciclo? Realmente, isso é muito racional. – eu disse sarcástica.

- Não estou dizendo para você procurar um médico, pelo menos não um humano. – ele disse mal humorado – No mínimo você devia ligar para a sua mãe e dizer o que aconteceu. Ela é uma das anciãs do conselho e teoricamente vai poder te ajudar a entender.

- O que você quis dizer com "médico não humano"? – eu o encarei arqueando uma sobrancelha. Embry ficou desconfortável com isso.

- Uma idéia estúpida que me passou pela cabeça. – ele disse constrangido – O doutor Cullen sabe sobre os lobos e é fascinado pela nossa fisiologia. Ele pode não saber muito a respeito de como nosso corpo funciona, mas ele pelo menos poderia investigar, quem sabe até fazer alguns exames e ver se tem algo errado com você.

- Não tem nada errado comigo. – eu rebati – E eu não vou pedir ajuda ao Doutor Sanguessuga!

- Não que você esteja me dizendo uma novidade. – Embry deu de ombros – Eu disse que era uma idéia estúpida, mas acho que seria válido tentar.

_**A baby I was when you took my hand  
And the light of the night burned bright  
And the people all stared didn't understand  
But you knew my name on sight  
Whatever came of you and me?  
America's new bride to be  
Don't worry baby I'm safe and sound  
Down in the dungeon just Peaches and me  
Don't I love her so?  
**__**Yes she made me live again Yeah!**_

- Eu realmente não queria falar a respeito disso, pelo menos não agora. – eu disse suplicante enquanto continuava bebendo minha água mineral. – O que você fez com aquele filho da puta ontem? – Embry conteve um rosnado quando eu mencionei Dean.

- Dei a ele uma lição que ele não vai conseguir esquecer por um bom tempo e se ele passar a menos de trezentos metros de você eu juro que mato aquela miserável. – Embry disse num tom feroz.

- Obrigada por ter me salvado. – eu disse sem graça – Se não fosse você eu não sei o que teria acontecido. – eu não fazia idéia do quão sensibilizada com tudo eu estava. Uma lágrima escapou dos meus olhos e no instante seguinte Embry estava sentado na minha cama secando-a.

- Não chora, Lee. Nada aconteceu e nem vai acontecer. – ele disse quase num sussurro enquanto sua mão segurava a minha.

- Eu rezei tanto para você me encontrar lá, pra me tirar daquela situação. – agora não era apenas uma lágrima, eu estava chorando e tremendo convulsivamente – Eu fiquei com tanto medo. – Embry me abraçou forte e eu deixei minha cabeça descansar contra o tórax dele. Ali eu me sentia protegida e estranhamente confortável.

- Está tudo bem agora. – ele disse enquanto afagava meus cabelos curtos – Ninguém vai te machucar. Como você não percebeu o que aquele cara queria? Você não notou nada de errado com a sua bebida?

- Eu estava distraída. – eu disse em meio a um soluço – E eu estava com raiva de você. Eu queria te ferir de algum jeito e fui estúpida por não perceber o que estava acontecendo. O que eu faria se ele tivesse conseguido, Embry?

- Eu teria matado aquele filho da puta. – Embry disse categórico – E eu levaria você pra casa no minuto seguinte sem pensar duas vezes. Se depois disso você quiser desistir de Dartmouth eu te dou todo meu apoio e volto com você pra La Push.

- Não, eu não vou fazer isso. – eu disse já um pouco mais calma – Não vou desistir do que eu quero só porque topei com um babaca qualquer. Eu vou continuar aqui.

- Então eu ficarei aqui com você. – ele disse sorrindo.

- Não precisa fazer isso.

- Eu quero fazer. Depois de ontem, mesmo que você me diga que é uma loba e que sabe se defender sozinha, nada vai me convencer de que você não precisa de um guarda costas. – ele disse num tom brincalhão – Eu não vou sair da sua cola tão cedo, pode apostar.

- Embry Call, quando foi que você virou um cara tão legal? - eu perguntei exatamente como tinha feito quando conversamos na praia. Embry sorriu um de seus sorrisos brilhantes.

- Eu sempre fui um cara legal, você que nunca percebeu. – ele disse animado.

- Deus, como eu fui tão cega? – então caímos na risada. Depois de recuperar o fôlego Embry me encarou longamente. Entre nós pairou a mesma expectativa da noite do baile, de quando nós estávamos dançando música lenta abraçados um ao outro.

- Eu preciso saber onde isso nos coloca, Lee. – ele sussurrou – Você sabe o que eu sinto por você, então me diga o que você quer de mim.

- Em, eu ainda preciso organizar as coisas dentro da minha cabeça. Você sabe o quanto tudo isso é difícil pra mim. – eu disse num tom de voz cansado, como se eu fosse mais velha do que eu realmente era. – E eu ainda tenho medo de me envolver de mais e acabar sendo trocada por alguma outra garota só porque você teve um imprinting.

- Lee, sou eu quem está apavorado com a idéia de VOCÊ poder ter um imprinting. – ele disse e eu ri – Mas está tudo bem, eu vou esperar você organizar suas idéias. Até que você tenha uma reposta para a minha pergunta nós vamos ser amigos e tentar sobreviver a essa universidade.

- Me parece razoável. – eu disse sorrindo pra ele.

- Mas o fato de sermos amigos não significa que eu não vá investir em você. Eu vou apostar cada ficha que eu tenho pra conseguir a resposta que eu quero ouvir de você. Entendeu, Lee?

- Acho que posso conviver com isso. – eu respondi achando graça e antes que eu pudesse perceber, Embry estava com os lábios colados aos meus num beijo inesperado.

Eu não o afastei como deveria ter feito, ao invés disso eu permiti que ele brincasse com a minha boca de um jeito que eu não me lembrava. Não era um beijo desesperado, intenso e sedento, era algo mais leve, travesso e ao mesmo tempo carinhoso. Eu me senti bem, me senti completa, então não havia nenhum mal em permitir que aquele beijo durasse mais um pouco. Nós ainda éramos amigos, mas não do tipo de amigo que se restringe a dar conselhos e fazer companhia um ao outro. Era uma amizade com alguns benefícios, mas eu não ia me envolver, não tão cedo.

Quando nos separamos do beijo ele me olhou de um jeito divertido, como se quisesse me provar que aquela era uma briga que ele sabia que ia ganhar cedo ou tarde. Eu não iria negar, em partes porque eu sabia que era verdade. A convivência com Embry era uma coisa fácil e independente de tudo o que existia contra um possível relacionamento eu me permitiria ser tola mais uma vez e acabaria cedendo, mas não agora. Naquele momento Embry Call era meu melhor amigo, minha única referência de casa, meu anjo da guarda com um metro e noventa de altura, a parte do extragrande eu fazia questão de não pensar por enquanto.

- E então, eu ainda pretendo fazer você gastar aquele pacote de camisinhas. – ele disse rindo e eu achei que ele estava lendo meus pensamentos.

- Vamos com calma. É uma amizade com benefícios, mas você vai consegui-los um de cada vez. – ele fez cara de desapontamento e eu ri.

- Tudo bem. – ele respondeu conformado – Se eu puder ter mais beijos acho que posso esperar os outros benefícios por mais algum tempo. – e antes que eu pudesse responder qualquer coisa, ele estava me beijando de novo.

_**A thin moon me in the smoke screen sky  
Where the beams of your love light chase  
Don't move don't speak don't feel no pain  
With the rain running down my face  
Your matches still light up the sky  
And many a tear lives on in my eye  
Down in the city just Hoople and me  
Don't I love him so don't I love him so?**_

_**Embry pov**_

Já notaram o quanto o céu fica mais azul, os pássaros parecem cantar num tom mais afinado e tudo é motivo para você ter um contentamento idiota quando você está tão ridiculamente apaixonado quanto eu estou?

Depois de todo o medo que eu senti na noite passada, quando eu vi Leah sendo atacada por aquele bastardo filho de uma puta manca, eu jamais poderia imaginar que eu conseguiria ficar tão feliz quanto eu estava naquele momento.

Me chamem de idiota, eu vou concordar com você porque eu sou um idiota mesmo! Ela não tinha me dado o sim que eu tanto queria, mas o "talvez" me bastava por hora. Ela havia voltado a falar comigo, isso por si só já bastaria pra deixar meu humor radiante, mas Leah foi além. Ela me deu esperanças e eu era apressado de mais pra entender o significado restrito da palavra "amigos". Que todos os dicionários fossem para o inferno, a vida é curta e eu não estou disposto a perder tempo com detalhes tão pequenos. Tudo o que ela havia me pedido foi um pouco de tempo para por as idéias no devido lugar e então eu seria algo definitivo na vida dela.

Eu queria ligar pra Sam só pra dizer um sonoro "PERDEU, OTÁRIO!" na cara do meu irmão mais velho. Eu queria ligar pra Jacob nem que fosse só pra comentar o quanto a paisagem de New Hampshire era ridiculamente linda. Eu queria sair dançando pelos corredores do alojamento porque eu realmente estava feliz! Cara, eu sou o filho da puta de mais sorte no mundo e ainda estou agindo como uma garotinha saltitante! QUEM LIGA? EU ESTOU POUCO ME FUDENDO PRA ISSO!

Eu ia ligar pra Jake de qualquer jeito, mas não pra dizer essas bobagens de pássaros e borboletas coloridas. Eu tinha que falar com ele por dois motivos bem simples. O primeiro era pra explicar ao meu melhor amigo como eu fui parar em Dartmouth, sem falar com ninguém e sem ter dinheiro pra bancar aquela universidade. O segundo motivo é que nada no mundo me tirava da cabeça que Leah devia se consultar com o Doutor Cullen e como Jacob passava mais tempo junto dos vampiros do que na própria casa eu supunha que meu amigo poderia colocar o doutor na linha rapidamente.

Quando cheguei no meu quarto topei com Jeremy travando uma batalha épica em algum jogo de Play Station 3 ao qual eu não dei importância. O bom do meu colega de quarto é que eu não tinha que interagir com ele enquanto ele tivesse seu laptop, um headphone e uma boa quantidade de jogos para mantê-lo entretido. Eu me joguei na cama e apaguei. Passar a noite em claro vigiando Leah, mesmo que fosse algo relativamente fácil, me deixou exausto e eu precisava de pelo menos oito horas de sono agora.

Devo ter dormido até depois do meio dia sem fazer nenhum esforço e não era nenhuma surpresa eu estar morrendo de fome. Podia apostar que Leah devia estar com fome também, então achei que seria uma boa idéia chamá-la para comer alguma coisa, como amigos é claro. Eu nem me importaria se Mandy fosse também, se não fosse a colega de quarto sem noção eu provavelmente não teria chegado a tempo para salvar Lee.

Botei uma roupa descente, lavei a cara, escovei os dentes e tentei dar um jeito no cabelo antes de sair correndo de volta para o quarto dela. Era engraçado a ansiedade que eu sentia por estar longe dela, ainda que fosse só por dois andares e alguns metros. Parecia com o tipo de coisa que Jacob, ou Sam, sentiam quando estavam longe de seus respectivos objetos de imprinting, mas não tão forte.

Cheguei na porta do quarto de Leah e bati na porta, pra minha surpresa quem atendeu foi Mandy. Ela me olhou com aquele olhar de curiosidade e depois abriu um sorriso.

- Eu aposto que você não voltou por causa dos meus belos olhos castanhos e muito menos porque gostou da conversa de ontem. – ela disse rindo – Entra ai, ela está trocando de roupa no banheiro.

- Valeu, Mandy. – eu respondi sorrindo.

- Então... – ela começou – Eu não sei exatamente o que está acontecendo aqui, mas definitivamente eu gosto da Leah que entra no banheiro cantarolando "I can't take my eyes of you" ao invés da Leah que grita comigo toda vez que eu tropeço num pé de sapato que eu deixei jogado por ai.

- Eu e ela somos amigos. – eu respondi sorrindo.

- Garotão, você é o caso extragrande da Leah. Você não vira amiga de um caso extragrande, você vira no mínimo uma amiga com benefícios! – ela disse com uma cara hilária que eu não conseguia identificar.

- Então acho que você pode dizer que somos amigos com benefícios, por enquanto. – eu disse simplesmente e ela soltou um gritinho que eu achei hilário.

- Finalmente ela está pensando! Aleluia irmãos! – eu ri ainda mais quando Mandy levantou as mãos para o alto dando graças – Em, você tem meu total apoio nesta missão quase impossível que é lidar com o humor dela. Se existem caras dispostos e determinados como você neste mundo isso me dá esperanças de que eu encontre com um e o pegue no laço.

- Bom saber que tenho uma partidária tão fiel. – eu disse apertando a mão dela em agradecimento.

- Isso não vai ser de graça, garotão. – ela disse me lançando um olhar astuto – O mínimo que você pode fazer pra Mandy aqui é garantir que eu conheça todos os solteiros, disponíveis, musculosos e extragrandes de La Push. Se existe alguma possibilidade de eu me casar nessa vida, sinto que será com um deles. – eu caí na risada. Bem, os que haviam sobrado eram muito jovens ainda. Todos na faixa dos dezesseis anos. Talvez Seth estivesse interessado em uma garota mais velha.

- Acho que você já deve saber que Leah tem um irmão, não é? - ela acenou com a cabeça.

- Seth "Eu Viro Pedófila Por Você" Clearwater. Sim, eu estou sabendo. Inclusive vi uma foto recente dele e tudo. – ela disse sorrindo de orelha a orelha – Como um garoto que mal completou dezessete anos pode parecer que tem vinte e cinco? Que corpo é aquele?!

- Os rapazes quileutes têm bons genes.

- Juro que nem tinha reparado nisso. – ela disse sarcástica – Sério, acho que vou acabar virando cunhada da Leah.

- Você já está fazendo planos de se casar com meu irmão de novo? – Leah saiu do banheiro secando o cabelo numa toalha – E você voltou mais cedo do que eu esperava. Dormiu pelo menos? – ela disse se dirigindo a mim.

- Sim, eu dormi até agora a pouco e acordei com meu estomago roncando. Como eu não almocei, decidi convidar vocês pra comer alguma coisa. – eu disse dando de ombros.

- Isso parece bom. – Mandy disse empolgada – Vai ser uma droga ser a única amiga sem benefícios, mas se vocês vão fazer meu filme pro Seth, então eu posso conviver com isso sem grandes traumas.

Bem, nós acabamos indo almoçar num restaurante para universitários, o que significa preços baixos, perto do campus. Foi mais divertido do que eu podia esperar. Leah estava de muito bom humor e bem recuperada de qualquer trauma da noite anterior. Mandy era simplesmente uma figura e já que ela queria me ajudar com sua companheira de quarto eu não via problemas em ajudá-la com Seth.

Leah havia prometido pra Sue que passaria as férias de Natal na reserva e Mandy se convidou imediatamente para ir conosco. Ia ser divertido ver como La Push reagiria à presença daquela figura.

Quando voltei ao quarto minha primeira providência foi pegar meu celular e me preparar psicologicamente para gastar algum dinheiro com um interurbano. Procurei na agenda telefônica o número de Jake. Dês de que ele tinha que passar tanto tempo fora de casa por causa de Nessie, Billy achou que dar a ele um celular de presente seria útil. Disquei o número e esperei pacientemente até ouvir a voz familiar do meu melhor amigo.

- Você pode me dizer por que diabos você fugiu da reserva sem dizer pra ninguém que estava indo pra faculdade? – Jacob perguntou com um péssimo humor.

- É bom ouvir sua voz também. – retruquei bem humorado – Acho que Edward pode te explicar os motivos.

- É, ele explicou, mas eu realmente gostaria de ter ouvido isso da sua boca idiota só pra variar. – aquilo soou como um rosnado. – Como você está?

- Melhor impossível. – eu disse sorrindo. Queria que Jake entendesse que eu estava realmente muito bem.

- Suponho que toda essa felicidade tenha a ver com Leah "Eu Era Uma Megera" Clearwater. Se ela chegar aqui no Natal com um humor minimamente tratável eu te dou uma medalha de honra. – nós dois caímos na risada.

- Então Edward te contou essa parte também. – eu concluí.

- Que você arrasta um bonde por ela, que a levou no baile de formatura e que vocês acabaram transando? Não, ele não contou. Os pensamentos de Sam e Seth estavam berrando isso dentro da minha cabeça durante toda semana. Essa reserva está pior que um cenário de novela mexicana se você quer saber. – Jake disse rindo – Acho bom que esteja valendo a pena, porque você vai precisar de disposição pra encarar os defensores da honra Clearwater.

- Sam que se exploda. Seth eu vou compensar.

- Vai querer levar ele pra cama também? Já está tão liberal assim, cara? – Jake debochou.

- Não, vou apresentá-lo a colega de quarto da Leah. – eu disse sorrindo com a idéia – Ela colocou na cabeça que quer um marido quileute.

- Você com certeza vai ganhar pontos com seu cunhado por isso.

- Jake, Carlisle está por perto? – eu perguntei, agora focado em resolver um dos meus problemas.

- Está sim. Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Jake perguntou preocupado.

- Nada que mereça preocupação, só quero tirar uma dúvida. – eu disse tentando deixá-lo calmo.

- Se você diz... Só um minuto, por favor. – Jake pediu – Nessie, não puxa meu cabelo. AI! Tá, tá, já está bom. Pode chamar seu avô pra mim? Embry quer falar com ele. – alguns segundos depois eu ouvi a voz calma do doutor.

- Carlisle falando. – ele disse num timbre simpático. – Como está você, Embry?

- Muito bem pra falar a verdade. – respondi tentando ser tão simpático quanto.

- O que posso fazer por você, Embry? – ele disse solícito e eu ponderei por um segundo a minha forma de abordagem.

- O quão interessado o senhor está em estudar a fisiologia dos lobos? – Carlisle fez silêncio por um segundo.

- Muito. – foi a resposta econômica.

- Estaria interessado em voar até Hanover para uma consulta surpresa?

- Você está sentindo alguma coisa? – Carlisle ficou obviamente preocupado.

- Não, mas eu preciso de alguém que me esclareça alguns eventos que voltaram a acontecer com uma certa loba. – eu disse com cuidado.

- Eu vou falar com alguns conhecidos. Vou estar em Hanover na terça feira. – ele disse rapidamente.

- Então nos vemos na terça. Obrigado doutor.

- Sou eu quem agradeço pela oportunidade.

_**Whatever comes of you and me  
I love to leave my memories with you**_

Now I'm here (now I'm here.)  
Think I'll stay around around around  
(Around around around around..)  
Down in the city just you and me  
(Down in the city just you and me..)

_**Don't I love you so?**_

_**Nota da Autora: Mandy tá fazendo sucesso e depois de tantas brigas o casal maravilha finalmente está dando os primeiros passos em direção a luz. Mais uma música do Queen para este capítulo e o nome é Now I'm Here. O próximo capítulo vai se chamar "Uma consulta com o Doutor Cullen" e você podem imaginar o que vai dar.**_

_**Bjux para todo mundo que está comentando e me fazendo feliz.**_

_**Continuem fazendo isso!**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Bee  
**_


	8. Uma consulta com Dr Cullen

_**Embry pov**_

_**Eu quero, como um substituto  
Eu estava trabalhando horrivelmente por você  
Mas você não diz, você só segura sua respiração  
Eu não posso tocar o que eu ainda não tenho  
Ela é uma pessoa pobre e isso me dói tanto  
Esse é um caminho difícil e frio  
Ela pode me sentir como ela sentiu antes**_

Eu achei que precisaria amarrar Leah, jogá-la dentro do porta-malas do carro e dirigir até o hospital o mais rápido possível, antes que ela começasse a amassar a lataria com seus chutes. Porque de todas as mulheres complicadas deste mundo, eu TINHA que me apaixonar por uma que tem força sobre humana e um gênio do cão, literalmente.

Eu achei que eu ia apanhar muito quando disse aonde eu pretendia levá-la na terça pela manhã. Acho que ela estava preparada pra tudo, até pra ser levada para um motel, o que eu admito que também era uma boa opção, mas quando eu disse que estávamos a caminho do hospital Dartmouth-Hitchcock Medical Center, ver o doutor Carlisle Cullen, eu me preparei pra ter minha cabeça arrancada.

Agora ela estava no banco do carona, com a cara amarrada e se recusando a dar uma palavra comigo. Seria trágico, dado nosso histórico de discussões anteriores, mas eu estava achando hilário ver Leah fazendo birra. Conduzi até Route 120, no Lebanon. O doutor havia dado alguns telefonemas e conseguiu as instalações do hospital que abrigava a escola de medicina de Dartmouth, aquilo foi tremendamente conveniente.

Quando menor a distância entre o hospital e o campus, menor a probabilidade de Leah surtar e decidir me arrebentar junto com o carro só pra fugir da consulta. Eu desconfio que ela tem medo de médicos. Eu estacionei o carro perto da entrada de uma da ala onde ficava localizada a escola de medicina. Desci e fui até o outro lado abrir a porta para Leah descer.

Leah se limitou a me lançar um olhar indignado e cruzar os braços na frente do corpo.

- Eu ainda não acredito que você fez isso pelas minhas costas, Embry. – ela resmungou com a cara amarrada – Eu não vou descer, você não pode me obrigar a isso.

- Leah, por que você não para de achar que o mundo gira ao seu redor só por um instante e tenta ser racional? Saber o que está acontecendo com o seu corpo pode ser importante para toda matilha. É só uma consulta, nada de mais. – eu tentei apelar para o bom senso dela e o que eu recebi em troca foi um rosnado.

- Se é só uma consulta como você diz, por que você não vai lá abrir as pernas para o Dr. Sanguessuga dar uma olhadinha. – ela rebateu num tom azedo – Eu não vou fazer isso, Embry. Exame ginecológico em condições normais já é algo constrangedor, fazer isso com meu inimigo natural no lugar de médico é pior ainda.

- Me dê pelo menos alguma paz de espírito, Lee. – era hora de apelar para o lado sentimental da coisa – Eu estou preocupado com você.

- Já disse que eu não vou. Você não pode me obrigar. – mas que mulher irritante! Se era guerra que ela queria, era guerra o que ela ia ter. Eu me enfiei dentro do carro, tirei o cinto de segurança que a mantinha presa, peguei-a no colo e joguei por cima do meu ombro como se fosse um saco de batatas. Com uma garota normal isso seria algo simples, até divertido, mas os murros que Leah dava nas minhas costas com certeza iam deixar marcas roxas na minha pele mais tarde. – ME PÕE NO CHÃO!

_**Nós estaríamos tão livres  
Felizes e sós  
Compartilhando um sorriso  
Tão longe de casa**_

- Eu vou te colocar no chão, mas vai ser quando estivermos dentro do consultório. – eu respondi enquanto carregava ela pra dentro do hospital. As enfermeiras, médicos e pacientes que transitavam pelos corredores olhavam para nós com espanto e curiosidade. Imagino que foi o nosso cheiro que denunciou nossa chega, então foi apenas uma questão de segundos até Carlisle Cullen aparecer diante de nós com um sorriso amigável no rosto.

- É bom ver vocês. – Carlisle disse num cumprimento amistoso – Como têm passado?

- Ótimos, é só uma consulta de rotina. – eu disse rindo da situação.

- Pode apostar que eu estaria melhor se não estivesse sendo tratada como um saco de batatas! – ela rosnou pra mim.

- Acho que seria uma boa idéia receitar alguns fitoterápicos para deixá-la menos irritadiça, não acha? – Carlisle perguntou para mim rindo.

- Isso com certeza ia ser de grande ajuda. – eu respondi e recebi um murro dela que com certeza doeu.

- O consultório é por aqui. – Carlisle indicou o caminho para uma sala no fim do corredor da maternidade, onde ficavam os consultórios de ginecologia e obstetrícia.

Uma vez dentro do consultório eu coloquei Leah no chão e depois disso ela pareceu se dar por vencida. Era ela contra um lobo e um vampiro, então não tinha muita chance dela conseguir escapar daquela consulta. O doutor Cullen se sentou atrás de uma mesinha e indicou que nos sentássemos nas cadeiras diante dele.

- Então. É bom vê-la de novo, Leah. – ele disse sendo simpático, mesmo que ela não merecesse – Embry me falou por alto do problema, mas eu preciso fazer algumas perguntas para ter uma noção do seu histórico médico.

- Tirando o fato de que eu não tenho escolhe se não responder as perguntas o que eu posso dizer é que meu único problema é ser uma loba. Fora isso sou quase uma rocha. – ela disse com aquele humor adorável de um cachorro do mato com raiva.

- Isso pode estar relacionado com o problema, mas precisamos investigar. – o doutor respondeu ignorando o comentário anterior dela – Quando foi a ultima vez que você menstruou?

- Uma semana antes da morte do meu pai. Acho que o senhor guarda bem as datas, não é? – ela lançou a ele um olhar mortal. É claro que o doutor lembrava da data, foi o dia em que Edward decidiu que queria morrer porque achava que era Bella quem tinha morrido.

- Seu ciclo era regular até então? – ele continuou, tento deixar de lado a hostilidade.

- Como um relógio. – ela foi direta.

- Já teve algum problema ginecológico anterior? Cistos, miomas, qualquer coisa? – eu estava me sentindo uma figura decorativa a esta altura.

- Não que eu saiba.

- Vida sexual ativa? – eu corei com esta pergunta.

- Sim, eu já fiz sexo, mas daí a dizer que é ativa são outros quinhentos. – eu notei o olhar curioso que o doutor me lançou. Eu tinha culpa se as pernas dela só abriam se tivesse vodka?

- Algum caso de esterilidade na família?

- Não que eu saiba. Quileutes são como coelhos, aparentemente.

- Então acho que você pode ir até o banheiro se trocar. – o doutor apontou uma portinha do outro lado da sala. Foi quando eu reparei na mesa com apoios estranhos que ficava na outra parte do consultório.

- Embry, você já está me fazendo passar por este constrangimento. Não existe a menor chance de eu permitir que você presencie meu exame ginecológico. – Leah me lançou um daqueles olhares fatais e eu resisti à vontade de engolir a seco. Me fiz de durão.

- E não existe a menor possibilidade de eu concordar com a idéia de que você vai abrir as pernas pra alguém, mesmo que seja o doutor, então eu vou continuar exatamente onde eu estou. – eu juro que vi o doutor esconder um riso indiscreto.

- A culpa é sua por eu estar aqui, então não reclame!

- Vai se trocar logo e nós acabamos com isso de uma vez. – eu rebati no mesmo tom. Ela virou as costas e foi para o banheiro ainda contrariada e resmungando algo a respeito da pior crise de sexo que eu já tive na vida. Cara, eu vivo em crise de sexo dês de que sai de casa!

_**Empurrando e arrancando  
Mas é difícil o verdadeiro jeito do amor  
Ate que você o queira como eu o quero agora  
Com sua boca esperta e suas mãos assassinas  
Com uma poção que eu fiz  
Para um homem jovem isso é uma droga de pagamento  
E eu me sinto louco quando eu vejo seu rosto**_

Leah entrou no banheiro e depois de alguns minutos saiu de lá usando um roupão de cetim e um par de chinelos. Ela se sentou na mesa com apoio para pés e ficou me encarando como se fosse arrancar a minha cabeça a qualquer minuto. O doutor foi até onde ela estava e pediu para que ela se deitar-se.

Lee deitou e posicionou um pé em cada apoio, ficando com as pernas abertas enquanto o doutor Cullen se sentava num banquinho posicionado entre elas. Não nego, aquilo me deixava extremamente desconfortável. Não era só o fato de ser algo extremamente intimo para ela, mas era também por ver um outro homem, que não era eu, ter acesso aquele lugar e eu não estava nem lembrando do detalhe de que ele era médico. Nem preciso dizer que ela estava roxa de vergonha com aquilo.

Foi rápido e, pela cara dela, nada prazeroso. Isso era de certa forma um alívio pra mim. O doutor se afastou e foi até a mesa do escritório e anotou alguma coisa que eu não vi.

- Vamos fazer uma ecografia só para ver a anatomia dos ovários e do útero. – ele disse num tom técnico – Depois disso vou colher uma amostra de sangue para verificar suas taxas hormonais e você vai monitorar seu ciclo e sua ovulação pelos próximos quatro meses. Vamos repetir os exames quando vocês voltarem a La Push para o Natal.

- Normalmente quando um vampiro diz que vai colher meu sangue é um sinal para que eu corra, seria este o caso? – ela comentou com seu humor ácido e eu ri junto com o doutor.

- A menos que tenha medo de agulha, não acredito que seja necessário. – ele disse enquanto pegava uma seringa descartável e dois tubos de ensaio para armazenar as amostras de sangue. – Pode por o braço sobre o apoio que está ao seu lado.

Leah obedeceu, enquanto o doutor amarrava o garrote ao redor do braço dela e limpava a região de coleta com um pedaço de algodão embebido em álcool. Leah virou o rosto pro lado no momento em que Carlisle introduziu a agulha e começou a puxar o sangue como se o cheiro não existisse. Era desconfortável sentir o cheiro forte do sangue dela saturando toda a sala, mas o doutor estava inexpressivo.

- Podemos ir pra sala ao lado fazer a ecografia. Embry, você espera aqui. – o doutor disse enquanto guardava as amostras numa bolsa própria para transporte.

- Mas... – eu tentei argumentar.

- Mas nada! Eu já tive que passar por este constrangimento com você olhando. Eu não vou fazer mais um exame desse tipo na sua frente e não ouse discutir! – ela respondeu categórica enquanto acompanhava o doutor até a outra sala.

_**Pois estaríamos tão livres  
Felizes e sós  
Compartilhando um sorriso  
Tão longe de casa  
E nós sorriríamos  
sorriríamos ate chorar  
Fazendo uma canção  
Me fazendo mentir**_

Foram quinze minutos pensando todo tipo de coisa absurda. Eu sei que Leah jamais pensaria em prazer com um vampiro, mas eu tinha que admitir que o doutor era bonitão. E se ela ficasse fantasiando a respeito depois?! Uma coisa é ela dizer o nome do Sam. Eu ia odiar, eu ia ficar puto, mas eu ia acabar entendendo que era uma questão de hábito. Mas se ela me chamasse de Carlisle, ou doutor, ai eu ia me sentir definitivamente rebaixado.

Não que Leah tivesse feito isso quando ficamos juntos depois do baile, mas esse era um medo idiota que eu tinha, ser confundido com meu meio irmão na hora H. Já tive até alguns sonhos com isso e tenho certeza que Freud diria algo a respeito. Mas uma coisa era Sam, outra coisa era o Doutor Bonitão. No primeiro caso era escusável, no segundo era concorrência desleal.

Para felicidade da minha sanidade mental eles voltaram e ela foi se trocar no banheiro outra vez. Carlisle olhou pra mim com uma cara indecifrável e eu evitei pensar no que aquilo significava. Graças a Deus era Edward quem tinha capacidade para ler mentes e não ele. Leah voltou e sentou-se ao meu lado com um ar de conformidade.

- Aparentemente está tudo muito bem com você, Leah. – Carlisle disse simpático – Nenhum sinal de qualquer anomalia então eu suponho que seja uma questão hormonal como eu suspeito. Talvez um desequilíbrio hormonal agravado por estresse devido à perda do seu pai e a sua entrada para a matilha, mas só vou ter certeza quando analisar as amostras de sangue.

- Devo entender que posso ter filhos agora? – Leah perguntou num tom especulativo. O doutor sorriu.

- Há uma ótima possibilidade quanto a isso. Se for mesmo uma questão hormonal, vou ter que estudar suas taxas com cuidado e pensar em algum tipo de medicamento que possa ser usado para equilibrar tudo. Se for apenas estresse, então basta você continuar fazendo o que quer que esteja fazendo. – doutor me lançou um sorriso discretamente malicioso. Se ele soubesse da missa a metade, não me daria o crédito pela coisa. – Posso passar uma explicação detalhada do resultado dos exames por e-mail para vocês. Obrigado por me darem a chance de estudar o funcionamento do seu corpo, Leah. Eu sei que não foi algo muito voluntário, mas pode ser importante para as próximas gerações terem esse tipo de informação.

- Não posso dizer que foi algo agradável, mas vai ser bom saber onde eu estou pisando. – Leah deu de ombros – Desculpe meu humor, doutor.

- Sem problemas. – Carlisle se levantou da cadeira e nós nos levantamos também – Nos vemos nas férias de Natal para outra consulta. Agradeço mais uma vez pela chance.

- Até mais doutor. – eu disse.

- Boa sorte pra vocês neste semestre. Até mais. – ele respondeu e nós finalmente deixamos a sala.

Leah não abriu a boca até chegarmos no carro. Ele nem se dignava a olhar pra mim! Tudo bem, eu deveria ter contado, mas se eu tivesse feito isso ela jamais iria na consulta e aquilo era algo importante. Eu concordo que parte dos meus motivos tenham sido egoístas, mas eu também me preocupo com a saúde dela e se eventualmente decidirmos construir uma vida juntos eu queria saber o que esperar!

_**E as pessoas dizem que sou louco por caminhar nessa cidade  
E as pessoas dizem que eu sou maior por caminhar nessa cidade  
E as pessoas dizem que talvez isso está dando em voltas**_

Tá, eu estou colocando o carro na frente dos bois, já que eu sou só o "amigo com benefícios". Aquilo podia ser muito pouco ainda, mas estava caminhando para algo significativo, então por que não ser minimamente atento aos detalhes? E se ela era fértil a primeira providência era saber o que fazer para evitar uma gravidez fora de planejamento.

Entramos no carro e ela continuava muda. Era hora de eu fazer algo a respeito.

- E então, não foi tão ruim assim. – eu sorri para ela enquanto dirigia em direção ao restaurante onde tínhamos marcado de almoçar com Mandy.

- Eu não estou falando com você, Embry. – ela rosnou em resposta.

- Lee, você sabe que eu estou pensando no seu bem. – eu usei meu melhor tom de sinceridade e carinho, mas ela virou a cara pro outro lado.

- E DÊS DE QUANDO FICAR OBSERVANDO MEU EXAME É ALGO PRO MEU BEM?! – se eu pudesse ficar surdo, com certeza teria ficado com aquele grito.

- Tá, admito que eu exagerei, mas não me culpe. Qualquer um ficaria com medo de ser trocado pelo Doutor Cullen. – ela soltou um risinho.

- Oh, é verdade. Não vou conseguir pensar em outra coisa quando estiver sozinha no quarto. – ela disse com uma voz insinuante – Aqueles dedos gelados contra a minha... – tá, eu encostei o carro na mesma hora com aquela resposta. Como é que é? Ela ia ficar pensando nele quando estivesse fazendo o que? Onde foram parar os meus benefícios?! – O que foi, Embry? – ela me encarou com um falso ar inocente.

- Você ficou excitada com ELE?! – eu perguntei de uma vez, quase enlouquecendo com a possibilidade.

- E se eu tiver? Você não tem ninguém a quem culpar se não a você mesmo. – ela disse ferina.

- Ele é seu inimigo natural, você devia ter asco, NÃO TESÃO! – sim, eu estava descontrolado.

- Mas não dá pra negar que ele é um colírio e tanto. Só o cheiro que atrapalha tudo e aquela pele gelada. – ela disse debochando da minha cara. Então ela queria brincar. Muito bem, eu ia entrar no jogo com ela. Capturei a mão esquerda dela entre as minhas e trouxe seu pulso até a altura dos meus lábios e beijei. Eu podia sentir ela estremecer.

- Então você gostou de gelo... – lambi o pulso e depois beijei a palma da mão dela – Mas eu ainda acho que você prefere calor, não é? – eu soltei o cinto de segurança que ela usava e a puxei pra perto de mim, beijando seu pescoço em seguida. Uma das minhas mãos encontrou o caminho por de baixo da blusa dela, deslizando pela barriga e fazendo-a ronronar. – Eu sou bem quente. – eu sussurrei junto ao ouvido dela e lambi o lóbulo da orelha em seguida. – Posso fazer delirar com tanto calor.

- Em... – ela gemeu, enquanto eu continuava alisando a barriga dela, descendo até o baixo ventre.

- Isso... – lambi o lóbulo da orelha e o mordisquei enquanto minha mão se desvencilhava do cós da calça dela, alcançando o ponto que eu tanto queria entre suas pernas. – Me chama.

- Embry... – ela gemeu quando deslizei dois dedos pra dentro dela, torturando-a com movimentos leves.

Ela escondeu o rosto na volta do meu pescoço enquanto eu mantinha o ritmo lento dentro dela. Ela respirava pesado e em resposta ao meu carinho ela alisava minha coxa, me deixando louco. Minha mão livre massageava um dos seios dela a medida que eu acelerava nos movimentos.

Leah gemia rouca enquanto eu lutava pra não rosnar contra a orelha dela. Deus do céu, só de ouvir o som do prazer dela eu já estava tendo dificuldades em não deixar minha bermuda numa situação constrangedora.

- Gosta do calor? – eu perguntei aumentando ainda mais o ritmo e ela já não gemia mais, ela estava quase gritando enquanto cravava as unhas na minha coxa.

- Sim! – ela disse num gemido rouco e alto quando eu senti ela se contraindo inteira.

- Meu toque é melhor do que o dele, não é? – perguntei sussurrando contra o ouvido dela.

- É sim... – a voz dela saiu mole, como se ela estivesse se rendendo.

- Você quer mesmo ir almoçar com a Mandy, ou quer que eu te leve pro dormitório? – eu perguntei fazendo-a estremecer mais uma vez.

- Ela vai ficar muito fula da vida se nós não aparecermos. – Leah tentou ser racional.

- Ela pode é ficar muito constrangida se vir o estado em que eu me encontro por sua causa. – Leah riu maliciosa.

- Então desabotoa a bermuda. – ela disse determinada – Eu cuido disso pra você. – me diga que homem se recusa a atender um pedido desses?

Leah se afastou enquanto eu abria o fecho da bermuda e deixava minha ereção completamente à mostra e ansiosa por ela. Lee lambeu os lábios ao ver o que esperava por ela e se inclinou até meu membro. Ela lambeu a ponta vagarosamente e aos poucos foi me acomodando em sua boca, me fazendo perder o fôlego com aquilo.

Seus dentes raspavam de leve a pele de toda a extensão enquanto ela me engolia. Primeiro muito lentamente e aumentando o ritmo aos poucos. Leah sugava com vontade enquanto suas unhas cravavam nas minhas coxas me fazendo gemer. Eu joguei a cabeça para trás e levei minha mão aos cabelos da nuca dela, tentando conduzir para um ritmo ainda mais prazeroso. Num lapso de inspiração ela segurou minhas bolas e eu perdi totalmente o foco. Eu não me contive. Deixei que ela engolisse cada mínima gota de todo aquele gozo.

Eu estava até tonto com tanto prazer. Leah se levantou enquanto limpava o que havia escorrido pelo canto da boca e sorria satisfeita pra mim, quase pretensiosa.

- Melhor assim? – ela perguntou no tom mais sexy que eu já tinha ouvido.

- Eu não quero nem saber onde foi que você aprendeu isso. – eu respondi ainda lerdo – Sinceramente, não estou a fim de ir neste restaurante.

- Mas eu estou com fome e Mandy merece uma satisfação do nosso paradeiro. – ela disse manhosa. Aquela mulher ia me matar um dia.

- Já ouviu falar em celular? – eu perguntei num rosnado mal contido – Podemos pedir uma pizza também.

- Você consegue tornar essa escolha realmente difícil, sabia?

- Eu vou entender isso como um sim. – abotoei minha bermuda, lancei a ela o celular e dei partida no carro, rumo ao dormitório vazio.

_**Pois estaríamos tão livres  
Felizes e sós  
Compartilhando um sorriso  
Tão longe de casa  
E nós sorriríamos  
sorriríamos ate chorar  
Fazendo uma canção  
Me fazendo mentir  
Felizes e Sós**_

_**Nota da Autora: Sei que foi pequeno. Sei que foi estranho, mas foi necessário. Embry é um ciumento neurótico? Com certeza. Leah é uma megera de primeira quando quer? Absolutamente sim. Esse final foi uma tentativa agradável de estender o capítulo? Oi, alguém ainda tem dúvida disso?! Eu precisava que Leah fosse examinada, teremos o resultado dos exames no próximo capítulo e agora o negócio vai ficar divertido. Esse foi o início dos benefícios do Embry e tem mais de onde veio esse. Música do Kings of Leon, True Love Way (pra quem leu Maio Animal, essa música tmbm foi usada lá).**_

_**COMENTÉM!**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Bee**_


	9. Primeiros Sintomas

_**Leah pov**_

_**Do you hear me  
talking to you  
Across the water  
Across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky  
Oh my, baby I'm trying**_

Eventualmente meu sossego ia acabar. As aulas finalmente começaram e a vida se tornou mais corrida pra mim e pra Embry. Ele arranjou um emprego numa oficina mecânica perto do campus e estava constantemente cansado agora que tinha que lidar com a faculdade e o trabalho.

Eu não estava muito diferente. Trabalhava todas as tardes depois da faculdade no balcão de uma lanchonete e chegava de noite no dormitório absolutamente exausta. Mandy e eu assistíamos a quase todas as aulas juntas e com o tempo percebi que algo na minha "amizade com benefícios" com Embry a incomodava. Talvez tenha começado quando ela chegou no quarto no dia em que eu me consultei com o doutor Cullen.

Eu e Embry estávamos dormindo como dois bebês, esgotados de mais pra perceber qualquer coisa ao nosso redor. Havia uma caixa de pizza vazia no chão e uma garrafa de Coca Cola pela metade. Eu estava parcialmente escondida pelo corpo nu do meu "amigo", enquanto ele escondia o rosto contra o meu pescoço. Ninguém mandou Mandy chegar naquela hora e constatar a baixa de três camisinhas no meu estoque particular.

Ela abriu a porta de uma vez e deu de cara com a bunda pelada do Embry e as minhas pernas de fora. Nós havíamos dispensado os lençóis e cobertores para evitar gastos desnecessários. Tanto eu quanto ele tínhamos o dom de perder o controle e rasgar a roupa de cama por descuido. Talvez a visão tenha sido de mais para ela, ou talvez ela só estivesse revoltada pelas aulas nem terem começado e eu já estar parcialmente envolvida com alguém.

Tirando este episódio, eu comecei a reparar em outras coisas. Mandy era o tipo de pessoa que mesmo estando num relacionamento jamais deixa de observar as outras opções do cardápio. Ela sempre mantinha os olhos bem abertos quando um cara que ela achasse bonito passava perto dela. Isso é um comportamento normal, aceitável até, mas me assustava o fato de eu não achar nenhum garoto minimamente atraente.

Eu nunca deixei de reparar nos caras antes. Mesmo quando eu estava com Sam eu conseguia sair e notar quando alguém valia a pena ser olhado, mas de uns tempos pra cá nada parecia capaz de me despertar interesse. Eu olhava para os tipos de homem que costumavam atrair meus olhos quando eu estava em La Push e era como se eu estivesse olhando para algo trivial como uma folha de papel em branco. Mesmo assistindo filmes com atores que eu considerava extremamente atraentes era uma perda de tempo. Brad Pitt saiu da categoria de "homem mais lindo do mundo" para a categoria de "normalidade insossa".

E não era só visualmente que eles pareciam sem graça. Mesmo quando algum cara da faculdade vinha puxando assunto comigo e com Mandy eu não conseguia sentir nada em relação ao flerte, enquanto minha colega de quarto estava quase agarrando o cara pelo pescoço. Imaginar, fantasiar qualquer coisa com esses rapazes, era tão estimulante quanto um banho de água fria e, como Embry havia me provado, eu preferia o calor escaldante.

_**Boy I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard**_

Era uma coisa irritante não conseguir sentir o mínimo tesão por um cara que em qualquer outra época da minha vida teria sido atraente pra mim. Isso estava me deixando frustrada e eu começava a achar muito provável que o doutor Cullen estivesse com a razão. Eu devia estar com algum descontrole hormonal. Se minhas taxas estavam oscilando mais do que uma gangorra então seria esperado que meu apetite sexual, minha percepção do sexo oposto fosse alterada ou ficasse pelo menos instável.

Eu ficaria satisfeita com essa hipótese para explicar o que estava acontecendo comigo se não fosse um pequeno detalhe. Homens em sentido geral não conseguiam me atrair mais, mas em compensação estava ficando cada vez mais constrangedor encontrar com Embry em público.

Bastava ele entrar no meu campo de visão, ou que eu sentisse o cheiro distinto de especiarias e madeira que ele exalava, pra que minhas pernas estremecessem, meu coração disparasse e eu sentisse automaticamente um desconforto entre as minhas coxas. Só de olhar pra ele e seus braços fortes, sempre a mostra, eu me sentia excitada a ponto de desejar que ele estivesse dentro de mim.

O timbre da voz dele me tirava à concentração e eu não conseguia dar um passo sem que alguém me perguntasse se eu estava passando bem. Obviamente eu não estava bem. Quando foi que Embry virou sinônimo de tesão?! É claro que nas ultimas vezes que tínhamos desfrutado dos benefícios da nossa amizade eu sempre conseguia pelo menos dois orgasmos que me deixavam tonta por pelo menos cinco minutos antes que eu apagasse. É claro que ele sabia o que fazer comigo, quase como se tivesse meu manual de instruções, sempre fazendo aquilo que me dava mais prazer. Nós não nos transformávamos a mais de um mês, mas era como se ele ainda conseguisse ler minha mente nos momentos mais agradáveis.

Tirando a parte da habilidade evidente que ele tinha, eu tenho que mencionar a resistência dele. Estava se tornando mais freqüente. Todas as vezes que dormíamos juntos e depois do sexo nós dois acabávamos dormindo, quando eu me despertava com meu corpo colado ao dele, ele já estava mais do que pronto pra mais uma. Ele estava sempre a postos, era só eu pedir, só um me insinuar minimamente, às vezes nem isso, e pronto.

Não era difícil entender porque Mandy estava furiosa com nós dois. Então eu e Embry tivemos que sentar e discutir algumas regras para o melhor funcionamento da nossa amizade com benefícios. Então passamos a nos controlar durante a semana e quando as aulas acabavam na sexta feira nós procurávamos um motel barato e aproveitávamos o fim de semana. Isso eventualmente estava se tornando muito caro pra nós dois, então em algum momento teríamos que pensar em algo mais prático.

Tirando a parte do sexo, eu ainda tinha outro pequeno problema. Eu estava me tornando uma pessoa dependente da presença dele em níveis doentios. Todas as vezes que eu não conseguia vê-lo ao menos uma vez por dia eu tinha crises de ansiedade e pânico. Todo tipo de idéia absurda sobre como ele estava ou o que havia acontecido com ele, começava a passar pela minha cabeça. Eu estava viciada em Embry Call e só havia um fenômeno com o qual eu poderia comparar a esse vício. Aquilo estava ficando tão incontrolável quanto um imprinting.

Eu recebi um e-mail do doutor Cullen duas semanas após a consulta. Pelo que eu havia entendido, ele conseguiu encontrar uma quantidade considerável de um hormônio similar ao hormônio secretado por lobos alfa no meu sangue. Eu não sabia exatamente o que aquilo queria dizer, mas segundo o doutor Cullen aquilo era um sinal de que o animal no qual eu me transformava interferia muito mais na minha vida do que o imaginado.

Esse hormônio era secretado pelo casal alfa para inibir a fertilidade dos membros a matilha, uma maneira natural de evitar disputas que enfraquecessem o bando em prol do acasalamento. Só o casal alfa poderia procriar a menos que um lobo pertencente a matilha decidisse sair dela para encontrar uma parceira. Quando isso acontecia, a taxa de hormônios no sangue do lobo cai e ele está apto à reprodução, se tornando assim o líder de uma nova matilha.

Carlisle sugeriu duas hipóteses para explicar minha repentina ausência de ciclo quando eu estava no bando. Sam e Jacob secretavam o hormônio sem ter a menor consciência disso e inibiam a fertilidade de todos os membros do grupo, ou este poderia ter sido um processo inteligente que atingiu apenas um membro do bando, no caso a única pessoa capaz de procriar com todos aqueles lobos e gerar a extinção da matilha, eu.

Era um pensamento assustador quando eu analisava friamente. Se eu tivesse um ciclo enquanto estava servindo à matilha, ao menor sinal de alteração no meu cheiro seria aproximadamente quatorze machos prontos para me cobrir, usando a força se necessário, e entre eles nem mesmo meu irmão conseguiria se conter. Era horrível só de imaginar e perto dessa possibilidade, não ter um ciclo me parecia muito mais agradável do que isso.

A explicação mais razoável para que meu ciclo tivesse voltado a se manifestar foi o meu afastamento dos dois alfas. As taxas estavam caindo gradativamente e isso significava que em pouco tempo eu não poderia nem pensar em esquecer as camisinhas se eu não quisesse arrumar filhos antes da hora.

Eu detestava admitir, mas Embry tinha razão quanto à consulta com o doutor Cullen. Era bom saber onde eu estava pisando e como eu deveria reagir diante da minha nova condição. Agora eu me sentia muito mais segura quanto ao meu corpo e aquela melancolia estúpida por eu não ser capaz de ter filhos e ser a garota anormal da matilha, condenada a jamais ter um imprinting era pura bobagem. Eu podia ter tudo.

_**Lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again**_

Eu sabia que isso estava tirando o sono de Embry e era justamente para que não nos machucássemos depois que eu insistia na idiotice da "amizade com benefícios". Era uma maneira de deixar bem claro que não devíamos ter esperanças, mas quando você começar a dividir a cama com o cara todo fim de semana isso fica realmente difícil de convencer. Até que ponto eu acreditava na minha própria idéia idiota eu não sei. Eu só sabia que Embry estava mandando tudo às favas e estava disposto a oficializar um namoro ao menor vacilo da minha parte.

Eu não queria correr riscos desnecessários. Eu não queria acabar sozinha e com o coração partido como aconteceu com Sam. Por mais que Embry continuasse afirmando que ele jamais seria como o meio irmão, e nesta altura tanto eu quanto ele concordávamos que havia um laço de sangue entre ele o nosso alfa, eu não conseguia deixar de temer por mim e por ele também. Se eu podia ter um imprinting então como Embry lidaria caso eu encontrasse a minha cara metade? Eu não queria deixá-lo no estado que eu fiquei, eu gostava dele de mais pra isso.

Embry havia se tornado meu melhor amigo, havia entrado na minha vida e eu não me imaginava sem ele por perto. Ele me fazia rir quando eu queria chorar como um bebê, ele me apoiou quando ninguém mais fez isso, ele era o Mr. Nice Guy do bando e eu estava sendo a garotinha que não fazia a menor objeção em se deixar seduzir por ele. Fora que um cara que consegue fazer você se sentir Scarlet O'Hara toda vez que olha pra você realmente tem seu valor.

E Embry fazia com que eu me sentisse nua toda vez que olhava pra mim. Havia um toque de veneração nos olhos dele, algo que eu não conseguia identificar e que me fazia corar toda vez que nossos olhos se encontravam. Não tínhamos um imprinting então por que eu me sentia tão dependente dele, tão irrevogavelmente atada a ele como se de repente meu mundo tivesse mudado a orbita? A terra não gravitava ao redor do sol, ela agora girava ao redor de Embry.

_**Embry pov**_

_**They don't know how long it takes  
Waiting for a love like this  
Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you, I promise you I will**_

Leah continuava com aquela coisa ridícula de "amizade com benefícios". Me digam, que tipo de amizade é essa onde os dois amigos dividem a mesma cama pelo menos duas vezes por semana, fazendo sexo selvagem até nenhum dos dois agüentar mais? Sem falar na parte em que nos vemos todos os dias, falamos sobre tudo, e toda aquela coisa que você vê num casal.

Aquilo me deixava confuso e me deixava irritado também. Eu queria que ela percebesse que podia confiar em mim. Eu não tinha a menor intenção de me envolver com outra garota por um simples motivo. Mulheres não tinham mais graça pra mim e antes que vocês entendam tudo errado eu vou explicar melhor.

Todo homem tem uma espécie de sensor de seios. Basta um belo par deles passar diante do nós e pronto, nós olhamos. É inevitável, é mais forte que a gente! É do mesmo jeito quando uma mulher bonita passa. Elas atraem nosso olhar como mel atrai mosca. O grande problema é dês de que eu transei com Leah a primeira vez todas as outras perderam a graça!

Eu era tarado na Megan Fox. Devo ter assistido Transformers um milhão de vezes só pra ver aquela mulher correndo e os seios balançando. Eu tinha uma coleção de Playboys da qual eu me orgulhava e Deus sabe que na minha adolescência eu usei e abusei de todas elas. Até filmes pornôs me interessavam, mas dês da minha primeira noite com Leah era como se tudo isso tivesse perdido o apelo pra mim. Megan Fox não me animava nem um pouco, as Playboys se tornaram pedaços de papel sem importância, filmes pornôs passaram a ser mais cômicos do que eróticos.

Até garotas de carne e osso deixaram de representar um objeto de interesse. Era como se eu fosse filho ou irmão de toda mulher neste mundo. Eu não conseguia me sentir atraído, eu não conseguia pensar nelas como eu pensei um dia, eu nem mesmo sentia tesão ao imaginar uma garota particularmente bonita se insinuando pra mim.

Na noite da festa em que Leah foi atacada, eu fui assediado por um grupo de animadoras de torcida no melhor estilo Barbie. Isso era o sonho que qualquer cara, mas a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar era que em algum lugar daquela festa existia uma garota de cabelo preto curto, com a pele cor de canela, movimentos fluidos e elegantes, que conseguia me deixar louco só com um olhar. Eu não estava nem enxergando aquele bando de réplicas da Barbie, eu só conseguia enxergar e pensar em Leah.

Eu comecei a trabalhar numa oficina mecânica pra conseguir juntar algum dinheiro e tentar por um freio na minha obsessão por ela. É claro que não estava funcionando muito bem. Bastava uma cliente se aproximar de mim e o gatilho disparava. Eu voltava a pensar e desejar Leah perto de mim.

Nenhuma outra garota me excitava, mas bastava lembra de como o cheiro de Leah era tentador para que eu me trancasse no banheiro para descarregar a arma. Eu estava ficando fora de controle e isso era constantemente constrangedor.

_**Lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday**_

Vê-la andando pela faculdade, ou mesmo passar algum tempo com ela era garantia de uma situação constrangedora pra mim, mas não vê-la por vinte e quatro horas gerava um tipo de ansiedade inexplicável e agonia. Eu ficava pensando nela o tempo todo e era tão intenso que chegava a doer.

Eu já tinha visto lobos em situação parecida antes. Era algo até bem comum em La Push ver um cara ficar obcecado por uma mulher e não conseguir ficar longe, nem pensar em outra coisa. Deus sabe o tipo de pensamento que eu era obrigado a ouvir quando estava transformado. Você acaba sabendo da vida sexual do outros muito mais do que você gostaria.

Mas havia um detalhe. Todos os lobos na situação em que eu me encontrava tinham sofrido um imprinting, mas EU NÃO! Quem me dera ter uma desculpa dessas pra poder botar uma coleira no pescoço dela e não deixar ela fugir nunca mais, mas eu não tinha e isso era como viver com uma espada sobre meu pescoço. A qualquer momento ela poderia olhar pro lado e encontrar outro cara, a qualquer momento eu podia ser trocado sem a menor consideração e não poderia fazer nada a respeito.

O que eu poderia fazer quanto a isso? Enquanto vivíamos aquela bem dita amizade com benefícios e ela permitia que eu usufruísse da parte boa do acordo, eu fazia questão de me superar a cada noite. Eu queria que ela tivesse tanto prazer que não conseguisse cogitar a hipótese de haver coisa melhor em outro lugar. Nós dois acabávamos desabando na cama no instante seguinte, caindo num sono pesado.

Longe de mim reclamar, mas o efeito que ela exercia sobre o meu corpo era inacreditável. Enquanto eu estava dormindo, bastava ela encostar em determinados pontos do meu corpo pra que eu despertasse louco de vontade de estar dentro dela de novo, fazendo-a gritar e chamar meu nome. Eram raras às vezes em que não fazíamos pelo menos duas vezes por noite e mais duas pela manhã e eu juro que ainda agüentaria mais.

Eu não tinha um imprinting com ela, então como eu poderia viver constantemente neste estado? Eu e ela tentávamos levar uma vida além das quatro paredes, estudávamos com afinco, trabalhávamos meio período, mas nada aplacava essa necessidade! Eu estava vendo a hora que Mandy ia realmente tentar me matar.

Falando em Mandy, ela adquiriu um tipo de fixação por tudo o que dizia respeito a Seth. Leah já tinha dito mais de uma vez que pegou a colega de quarto com um olhar perdido na foto do garoto. Tecnicamente você precisa encontrar a pessoa, enxergá-la pra ter um imprinting. Se a garota estava tão deslumbrada a ponto de não tirar os olhos de uma fotografia eu desconfiava seriamente que Lee tinha ganhado uma cunhada.

Já que Seth estava puto comigo por estar com a irmã dele o mínimo que eu poderia fazer era facilitar as coisas pra ele e dar a Mandy todos os meios pra chegar ao garoto. Assim eu ficava bem com os dois e tinha mais tranqüilidade pra viver meu caso complicado com Leah. Foi pensando nisso que eu passei para Mandy o e-mail de Seth e detalhes triviais como MSN e Facebook, junto com uma lista de coisas que ele gostava.

_**And so I'm sailing through the sea  
To an island where we'll meet  
You'll hear the music fill the air  
I'll put a flower in your hair**_

Though the breezes through the trees  
Move so pretty, you're all I see  
As the world keeps spinning round  
You hold me right here right now

Eu não sei a quantas andava a missão de conquista, mas a ultima vez que recebi um e-mail do Seth havia uma única pergunta: "Ela vem mesmo para o Natal?". Daí eu podia entender duas coisas, ou ele achava ela doida e estava com medo do sim, ou ele estava tremendamente interessado em um presente de Natal sobre duas pernas. Como o garoto era uma incógnita eu decidi que Jake poderia me dar às informações que eu precisava.

Quando eu liguei pra falar com ele a primeira coisa que meu velho amigo fez foi gritar no meu ouvido. Juro, tenho vontade de matar esse povo às vezes.

- Por que diabos você tinha que dar a essa tal de Mandy uma maneira de entrar em contato com o Seth?! – Jake berrou e eu ri.

- Devo entender que ele está interessado? – Jake emitiu um estranho "humph" quando perguntei.

- Lembra que o guri é uma matraca hiperativa com a mente mais inquieta do mundo? Pois é, já faz quase um mês que eu não ouço outra coisa na cabeça dele. – Jake disse mal humorado – É Mandy pra cá, Mandy pra lá e ela vem pro Natal e eu vou ficar louco junto com ele! Teoricamente você devia me ajudar com os Clearwater, já que está dando à Leah um motivo pra ser feliz, não criar outro problema pra mim! Sério, se eu ouvir o nome Mandy mais uma vez, eu vou mandar essa bomba pro Sam e ele que se vire pra agüentar.

- Falando em Sam, como anda a figura? Está mais conformado comigo e com a Lee? – perguntei tentando ser simpático.

- Tá sabendo não? Sam vai ser pai. – Jake disse animado – Emily está com dois meses já, isso tá deixando todo mundo meio louco aqui. Imagine a cena, mutirão de lobos pra reformar a casa e abrir espaço pra um quarto de bebê. – eu gargalhei com a idéia.

- Cara, eu queria estar ai pra ver isso. Como Sam está reagindo? – eu perguntei interessado.

- Depende, tem horas que eu penso que ele vai entrar em pânico, têm outras que eu acho que ele seria capaz de sair cantarolando por ai de tanta felicidade. Ainda bem que ele não decidiu cantar mesmo, isso seria de mais pra todo mundo. – eu ri junto com Jake. – Mas ele ainda está puto com você.

- Me conte uma novidade. – eu disse sarcástico – Eu estou pegando a ex dele, eu o mandei ir à merda por causa dela, sem contar que eu larguei a matilha também.

- Está valendo à pena o esforço? – a voz dele era preocupada.

- Tem dias que eu acho que ela tem um prazer sádico em me deixar louco, mas na maior parte do tempo é tão fácil estar com ela que eu fico espantado.

- Posso dizer à Sue pra começar os preparativos do casamento ou devo deixar vocês fazerem isso quando vierem pro Natal? – Jake provocou.

- Deixe minha futura sogra com a tranqüilidade dela, eu não estou querendo arrumar problemas. – eu ri.

- Em, tem uma coisa que eu queria te perguntar. – Jake pareceu ter uma súbita lembrança – Eu estou pretendendo me mudar com os Cullen. – aquilo me assustou.

- Não imaginei que seria tão rápido. – eu disse – Pra onde estão indo e quando?

- Ai que tá, eles estão querendo ir pra New Hampshire. Bella e Edward já estão adaptados o bastante para encararem a faculdade e eu estou indo junto por causa da Nessie. Devemos estar ai depois das férias de Natal pra que eles se organizem para o próximo ano letivo.

- Fico feliz em saber que vou ver sua cara mais freqüentemente. – eu disse aliviado.

- É, mas eu estou pensando em trilhar um rumo na minha vida também, ganhar meu próprio dinheiro trabalhando. Edward me ofereceu capital pra abrir minha própria oficina e é ai que você entra. Sei que a faculdade deve tomar tempo, mas o que acha de ser meu parceiro nos negócios? Pelo menos por meio expediente. – uou! Aquilo foi repentino!

- Se eu puder conciliar meu horário eu não vejo porque recusar a oferta. O que é isso? Estamos montando uma nova matilha em New Hampshire?

- Dificilmente. Eu nunca quis minha própria matilha, só estou me mudando por causa de Nessie, mas já que eu posso ficar próximo dos amigos, por que não?

- Hey cara, eu preciso ir. Tenho que me encontrar com a Lee. Ela vai gostar de saber. – eu disse animado – Até mais, irmão.

- Se cuida, cara. – desliguei o telefone e sai correndo para pegar Leah no quarto dela.

Eu fui até o quarto dela correndo. A proposta de Jake era realmente boa e as chances do negócio não ir pra frente com os Cullen como parceiros era mínima. Aquilo era um ótimo começo, eu poderia começar a pensar em um futuro mais equilibrado e talvez até Leah se animasse com a idéia de planos.

Lee abriu a porta antes que eu pudesse bater e antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa eu a beijei desesperado. Ela me puxou pra dentro enquanto eu fechava a porta com o pé.

- Mandy está aqui? – eu perguntei entre um beijo e outro.

- Não. – ela arfou – Ela foi estudar com umas colegas de classe e vai sair pra dançar com elas depois.

- Então somos dois sortudos por ter este quarto só pra nós. – eu capturei o lóbulo da orelha dela enquanto eu desabotoava a blusa que ela estava usando.

- Estamos animados hoje? – ela disse arrancando minha camisa e jogando longe. Eu a joguei na cama e me deitei por cima dela, beijando-a inteira.

- Pode apostar que sim. – desabotoei o sutiã dela e capturei um de seus mamilos com a minha boca. Sugando forte e raspando meus dentes contra a pele. Leah arqueou as costas e arranhou meus braços. Puxei uma camisinha do bolso da minha calça e entreguei a ela – Faz as honras?

- É claro. – ela inverteu nossas posições e ficou por cima de mim. Desabotoou e puxou minhas calças jogando-as longe, junto com a cueca. Eu já estava prontinho pra ela. Bendita seja a agilidade com a qual meu corpo responde aos estímulos.

Ela me tomou em sua mão, massageando com força e habilidade, me fazendo arfar de tanto prazer, para depois fazer a camisinha rolar por toda extensão do meu membro pulsante. Eu precisava dela urgentemente.

Leah se afastou e tirou o resto de suas próprias roupas e veio novamente pra cima de mim, me beijando com voracidade enquanto eu a puxava pelos cabelos da nunca, sentindo a entrada dela roçando contra minha ereção. Pouco a pouco ela começou a sentar sobre mim e eu a sentia úmida e quente, enquanto eu gemia contra a boca dela.

Ela começou a dançar sobre mim, me cavalgando como uma domadora de cavalos selvagens eu ficava louco com a visão que tinha do corpo dela se movendo e do seu rosto contorcido em expressões de puro prazer. Ela me torturava com aquele ritmo inconstante, fazendo com que eu me agarrasse ao cobre leito e fechasse os olhos numa tentativa de me controlar. Daquele jeito eu não ia durar muito tempo. Eu a agarrei pela cintura e inverti as posições mais uma vez, agora era a minha vez de conhecer o ritmo.

Lee gostava de quando eu ia fundo e com força, pegando-a de surpresa entre um gemido e outro, enquanto ela me enlaçava com suas pernas longas. Eu não conseguia parar de beijá-la um segundo se quer. A falta de ar às vezes tornava tudo ainda mais excitante. Ela gritou alto quando atingiu o clímax pela primeira vez, mas eu me via na obrigação de aumentar o ritmo e durar mais do que ela. Mais rápido, mais forte, ela se agarrava a mim em frenesi e desespero por mais de tudo aquilo até que eu cheguei lá e a arrastei junto comigo.

Desabei ao lado dela, puxando-a para um abraço.

- O que estamos comemorando mesmo? – ela perguntou com a voz arrastada. Eu sorri.

- O futuro, eu acho. – eu sussurrei minutos antes dela cair no sono.

_**Lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday**_

_**Nota da autora: Gente, mais um capítulo pronto e eu espero que tenham gostado. Eu até imagino as possíveis perguntas sobre esse descontrole dos dois e o porque deles não sentirem atração por outras pessoas do sexo oposto. Quero ouvir as apostas XD. Mandy e Seth, quero sentir o quanto vocês querem ver isso, então encham minha caixinha com coments. Peçam, implorem, desejem isso e quem sabe eu atendo. Queridos, quero avisar que provavelmente não poderei atualizar mais durante essa semana e não esperem posts até quinta que vem. Titia Bee está entrando em semana de prova na faculdade e eu vou ficar meio louca. Música do capítulo é Lucky, do Jason Mraz com Colbie Caillat. Espero que gostem e comentem!**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Bee **___


	10. Certezas Absolutas

_**Leah pov**_

_**Fly me to the moon  
Let me play among the stars  
Let me see what spring is like on  
Jupiter and Mars**_

Eram as ultimas provas que tínhamos que fazer antes das férias de Natal e ou eu me matava de tanto estresse, ou eu matava a Mandy por não parar de falar no meu irmão. Maldita hora em que eu decidi ajudá-la, agora ela não fazia outra coisa se não riscar os dias que faltavam para nossas férias.

Passaríamos o Dia de Ação de Graças, Natal e Ano Novo em La Push. Assim que recebêssemos as ultimas notas, eu, Embry e Mandy embarcaríamos para Seatle e Seth nos buscaria no aeroporto, mas do jeito que a minha colega de quarto estava eu já cogitava a hipótese de pedir a Jake que fosse nos buscar. E que Deus tivesse piedade de mim enquanto ela e meu irmão estivessem no mesmo recinto.

Embry estava animado com a proposta de Jacob para abrir um negócio. Ao passo que aquilo era uma grande oportunidade pra ele, aquilo me colocava numa situação levemente constrangedora. Ele já havia começado a me dar indiretas quanto a uma relação mais estável. Era fato que nós dois gastávamos de mais principalmente por causa dos nossos fins de semana em motéis baratos. O mais racional seria criarmos vergonha na cara e alugar um lugar pra nós. Isso nos daria mais liberdade e daria a Mandy uma folga.

O problema é que alugar um apartamento para nós implicava em por fim à nossa amizade com benefícios e substituí-la por um relacionamento sério e eu ainda estava morrendo de medo de perder aquele garoto para um imprinting maldito. Eu estava evitando o assunto a todo custo, mas eu sabia que assim que chegássemos a La Push a discussão seria inevitável.

Falando em problemas na volta pra casa, eu estava esquecendo um pequeno detalhe com porte de Alfa. Sam ainda estava puto com Embry e eu podia até imaginar a reação quando ele topasse com nós dois. Pelo menos eu esperava que a paternidade estivesse fazendo algum bem ao humor dele.

Aliás, eu queria saber que síndrome casamenteira estava se alastrando por La Push nos últimos tempos. Jared e Kim já estavam de casamento marcado e Paul havia acabado de pedir Rachel em casamento também, então a reserva estava uma loucura e Embry estava muito animadinho com a idéia.

Casamento, um nome que me dá pânico. Só de ouvir falar eu me sinto claustrofóbica e dá vontade de sair correndo. O pior era o tipo de sonho que eu comecei a ter quando soube dessa nova tendência na matilha. Quase toda noite eu me via vestida de noiva, com buquê na mão, correndo por First Beach, fugindo do Embry vestido de smookeing, num remake mal feito de Noiva Em Fuga.

Eu acordava apavorada e se por um acaso Embry estava dormindo ao meu lado eu o empurrava pra longe. Ele acabava acordando e me perguntando qual era o problema, minha desculpa era sempre a mesma. Pesadelos. Então ele me abraçava e sussurrava qualquer coisa no meu ouvido até que eu me acalmasse. Me digam, como eu ainda podia sonhar em fugir dessa criatura?

Mas este era só um dos sonhos que eu estava tendo. Quando eu não estava vestida de noiva, eu estava com uma barriga enorme, ou carregando um bebê moreno de cabelos pretos. Dês de que eu descobri a possibilidade de ter filhos aquilo se tornou meu medo mais constante. Eu sempre mantinha pelo menos cinco camisinhas na bolsa em caso de emergência e obrigava Embry a andar com um estoque também.

_**In other words, hold my hand  
In other words, baby, kiss me**_

Eu estava preocupada com o resultado dos meus próximos exames com o doutor Cullen. Talvez as taxas de hormônio tivessem normalizado, mas talvez estivesse tudo como antes e eu continuava estéril. Eu não sabia mais o que pensar, eu já estava achando a idéia de ter um imprinting com outro cara impossível, simplesmente porque eu não conseguia reparar em outros caras além de Embry.

Não tinha muita certeza de como eram as coisas pra ele. Eu sabia que ele gostava de mim há anos, eu sabia que era algo forte e que havia deixado meia matilha com ganas de matar ele, mas eu não sabia se ele conseguia pensar em outras garotas.

O melhor que eu tinha a fazer naquele momento era deixar de lado todas essas preocupações desnecessárias. Eu tinha provas finais para fazer e muita matéria para estudar, além de um emprego de meio expediente, sem mencionar um amigo com benefícios que exigia atenção em tempo integral. Tanta pressão fez meu apetite dobrar de tamanho.

As provas chegaram e eu achei que ia perder todos os meus cabelos em dois tempos. Eu estava tão estressada que eu já começava a ter dificuldades em me controlar e mais de uma vez me peguei tremendo de cima a baixo e tive que sair correndo antes de perder o controle totalmente. Embry entendia que eu estava sob muita pressão e se ofereceu para me acompanhar numa corrida sob quatro patas.

A idéia da companhia dele era agradável, mas uma vez transformados nossas mentes estariam conectadas e ele poderia ver tudo o que estava me atormentando. Eu não queria ferir os sentimentos dele com meus medos, principalmente os que incluíam a nossa relação complicada.

Eu corria sozinha e fazia isso em horários pouco usuais à matilha. Aquilo ajudava a manter o estresse controlado e me dava uma concentração maior. Às vezes eu captava o pensamento de um dos garotos. Jacob era de longe o mais simpático já que ele sabia do meu caso com Embry. Quando era a cabeça do meu irmão a única coisa que ele conseguia me perguntar era a respeito de Mandy e de vez em quando perguntava como estavam as coisas comigo. Ele já não se importava tanto com Embry.

A única vez que eu me senti realmente desconfortável foi quando Sam estava na linha. Eu notava claramente o tom de reprovação nos pensamentos dele e a preocupação comigo. Me parecia hipocrisia da parte dele desaprovar tanto minha relação com Embry e insistir que eu estava cometendo um ato impensado. Ele esperava que eu ficasse chorando por ele a vida toda e esquecesse de viver? Sam era tão mesquinho a ponto de não ficar contente por eu ter sobrevivido e pela primeira vez poder dizer que eu estava bem e feliz?

Sam não era uma má pessoa e eu sabia que ele guardava algum respeito por mim. Ele se sentia culpado por tudo o que eu passei e não queria me ver sofrendo de novo. As coisas entre ele e Embry nunca foram muito boas, sempre pairou um ressentimento entre ambos, mas eles se gostavam um do outro tanto quanto possível e se preocupavam. A relação entre eles era mais tensa agora. Os dois mal podiam ouvir os pensamentos um do outro sem se ofenderem.

_**Fill my heart with song  
And let me sing for ever more  
You are all I long for  
All I worship and adore**_

Eu não fazia idéia de como seria quando nos encontrássemos cara a cara. Era uma coisa que perturbava Embry também e não era só pela relação com o irmão ser difícil. Era principalmente por insegurança da parte dele. Ele morria de medo que uma reaproximação com Sam despertasse em mim os sentimentos antigos e que eu sofresse de novo. Meu amigo com benefícios não conseguia controlar o ciúme que sentia em relação ao próprio irmão e eu não tinha nenhuma garantia para dar a ele.

Pensar em Sam era uma coisa rara para mim agora, mas às vezes acontecia. Eu fiquei feliz por ele e Emily estarem esperando o primeiro filho e a minha prima tinha me feito prometer que eu a ajudaria com o enxoval assim que eu chegasse em casa. Era engraçado como eu um dia pensei que ela estava roubando um futuro que era meu e agora a simples idéia de casamento e filhos me apavorava.

Eventualmente eu pensava a respeito. Quem sabe não fosse tão ruim construir uma família no futuro, mas eu não podia arriscar ferir Embry com um casamento que podia acabar a qualquer momento por um imprinting. E se nós tivéssemos filhos um dia, o que se passaria na cabeça deles ao saber que os pais se separaram não porque não se gostavam mais e sim porque o pai, ou a mãe, descobriu o grande amor de sua vida só com um olhar. Isso era de mais até para um adulto entender.

Foi quando eu comecei a entender que o que me assustava não era o casamento, ou a maternidade, era o medo de acabar sozinha, ou de fazer a vida de outra pessoa uma tragédia como a minha foi. Eu não queria cometer essa injustiça. Ninguém precisava passar pelo que eu passei.

Eu continuava sentindo uma ponta de inveja toda vez que falava com Emily. Ela jamais teria essas preocupações porque ela tinha o que era dela por direito e ninguém jamais conseguiria tirar isso dela. Filhos, casamento, era tudo parte do pacote do imprinting e talvez eu jamais tivesse essa sorte, mesmo que eu amasse Embry o bastante para desejar assumir o risco. Eu faria isso se eu não tivesse tanto medo.

Quando as notas finais saíram e eu verifiquei que tinha passado em todas as matérias; eu, Embry e Mandy começamos a fazer as malas parar viajar no dia seguinte para Seatle. Eu avisei minha mãe e meu irmão o horário previsto para a chegada do vôo. Eu já estava dando graças a Deus de toda aquela loucura ter passado. Eu estava tão pilhada que nem tinha reparado que minha menstruação estava três dias atrasada. Provavelmente era por causa do estresse do fim do semestre, assim que eu estivesse de novo em La Push as coisas normalizariam, ou não, já que eu tinha dois alfas por perto.

Embry e Mandy cuidaram de despachar as malas enquanto eu ia até a lanchonete tomar um café. Avião costumava me deixar meio mareada e eu sempre ficava insegura de ter que entrar em um. Eu estava louca pra chegar em casa e ver minha mãe, acho que estava carente, mesmo com meu "amigo" me dando toda atenção do mundo.

Eu estava distraída com meu copo de café e já agoniada pela demora dele e da minha amiga. Comecei a procurá-lo com uma ansiedade louca por toda área de check-in até que eu o avistei no meio da multidão que estava viajando para passar o natal com a família. Meus olhos pousaram nos dele, castanhos e profundos. Meu ar faltou e meu coração bateu tão forte que eu poderia jurar que era um tambor. Eu já tinha visto aquilo acontecer antes, mas nunca comigo e nunca tão forte.

Tudo no meu mundo saiu de foco, tudo girou mais do que eu poderia acompanhar e ele era a única coisa que permanecia estável, ele era tudo o que restava de concreto e belo naquele mundo borrado. Eu não sabia mais quem eu era, eu estava a deriva no espaço e então ele se tornou minha âncora, minha casa, meu porto seguro. Eu sabia o que era aquilo que eu estava sentindo, eu sempre soube...Embry... Eu estava ficando louca... Eu estava imprinted por ele...

_**Embry pov**_

_**In other words, please be true  
In other words, I love you**_

Fill my heart with song  
Let me sing for ever more  
You are all I long for  
All I worship and adore

Depois de toda aquela loucura de fim de semestre eu estava rindo um monte com a crise de ansiedade da Mandy. Ela não parava quieta em um lugar só, era como se tivesse desenvolvido hiperatividade do dia pra noite. E que Deus tivesse piedade de nós quando ela topasse com o Seth, duas matracas era de mais pra cabeça de qualquer um.

Fomos despachar as malas enquanto Leah ia tomar um café depois de ter feito seu próprio check-in. Eu estava preocupado com ela, com a freqüência com a qual ela estava tendo pesadelos e ficando desatenta. Eu sabia que ela estava louca pra chegar em casa e rever a mãe dela, sabia também que aquele fim de semestre não estava fazendo nenhum bem a ela. Tudo isso me deixava angustiado e ansioso. Ela não queria me preocupar com seus problemas, mas eu desconfiava que parte daquele comportamento era por causa da minha insistência em um relacionamento mais sério.

Eu comentei com ela sobre os planos de Jacob e como isso seria ótimo. Se eu conseguisse fazer um pouco mais de dinheiro com meu amigo do que na oficina onde eu fazia uns bicos, então eu poderia alugar um apartamento, ou uma casa pequena perto do campus para ter mais privacidade. É claro que eu não pretendia me mudar sozinho e ela entendeu isso. Morar comigo seria um grande passo, enorme pra falar a verdade, e eu desconfiava que era isso que estava deixando Leah tão abalada.

Eu conhecia todos os motivos dela pra ter medo, eu conseguia sentir tudo o que estava fazendo ela recuar e eu entendia, mas não dava pra dizer que aquilo não fazia com que eu me sentisse impotente. Era como se ela não confiasse em mim, como se eu não fosse forte o bastante para protegê-la. Mas a verdade é que eu não era mesmo, se um de nós por ventura sofresse um imprinting não existia nada que eu ou ela pudéssemos fazer para evitar e isso era assustador, mas eu estava disposto a tentar, porque ela valia a pena o esforço.

Depois de despachar as malas, eu e Mandy fomos procurar Leah na lanchonete. Aquele vicio que eu adquiri na presença dela estava piorando a cada dia e não eram raras as vezes que eu me pegava olhando para ela deslumbrado. Esta necessidade descontrolada chegava a ser dolorosa e, como agora, eu sempre ficava ansioso por vê-la.

Eu sai procurando por ela no meio do saguão do aeroporto, sentindo uma nota de desespero dentro de mim. Era uma urgência inexplicável, uma ânsia constante, como se eu fosse perder uma parte de mim se eu não a encontrasse. Eu a avistei de longe, ela estava de costas para mim e olhando para os lados como se procurasse por alguém e então ela se virou na minha direção. Meus olhos encontraram os dela e o mundo todo saiu do eixo.

Não havia ar o bastante para encher meus pulmões, meu coração não sabia se prezava pelo ritmo ou pelo volume do som. Era como sentir o mundo girar em sentido contrário e tão rápido que você precisava fixar os olhos em alguma coisa para não cair e eu só conseguia focar o olhar nela. Era diferente de tudo o que eu já tinha visto, era como se eu estivesse vendo de verdade pela primeira vez.

Eu fui subitamente tomado por uma euforia inexplicável. Eu podia ter tudo agora, eu finalmente entendi que estava completo e não havia nada que pudesse impedir a minha vida de seguir com um significado definitivo. Não havia motivo pra medo, não tinha razão para tempo, ela era o que eu sempre soube que era. Ela era minha outra metade e meu todo ao mesmo tempo. Eu finalmente tive a minha desculpa pra segurá-la e não soltá-la nunca mais. Eu estava imprinted.

Ela veio até mim, com passos meio incertos, meio vacilantes, como se ela não estivesse crendo em seus próprios olhos. Eu corri até ela, tomei seu rosto entre as minhas mãos e me entreguei aquele momento de adoração.

- Me diga, o que está acontecendo? – ela sussurrou para mim.

- Você sabe o que é. – eu disse no mesmo tom, mas eu estava sorrindo.

- Embry...eu tive...

- Não, nós tivemos. – meus lábios roçaram contra os dela – Não há mais dúvidas, Lee. Eu tenho certeza de tudo e eu sei que você também tem.

- Mas eu não podia... – ela me abraçou forte pela cintura.

- Você achava que não podia, mas estava errada. Todos estavam. Eu vou ficar muito feliz de mandar meu irmão ir à merda depois disso. Ninguém mais pode nos culpar por nada, sempre estivemos no nosso direito. – eu disse convicto.

- Faz tanto tempo que eu quero te dizer uma coisa, mas eu tinha tanto medo. – ela encostou a cabeça contra o meu tórax.

- Diga. – eu pedi.

- Eu te amo, Embry. Eu posso te amar agora. – uma lágrima escorreu pelo canto do olho dela e eu senti uma onda de felicidade incontrolável.

- Eu sempre te amei e agora eu sei que vou te amar pra sempre. – então nos beijamos como se fosse à primeira vez, num misto de euforia e pura satisfação. Nós estávamos completos, nós éramos um definitivamente.

- Achei que esse dia nunca ia chegar. – ela disse quando nos separamos – Eu não fazia idéia de que algum dia eu poderia me sentir tão feliz como eu estou agora.

- Você ainda tem alguma dúvida? Algum receio? – eu perguntei enquanto acariciava o rosto dela com todo cuidado do mundo.

- Enquanto tivermos um bom estoque de camisinhas extra grandes eu não tenho receio de nada. – ela respondeu sorrindo.

- Mas você sabe que uma hora eu vou querer filhos, não sabe? – eu sondei o território.

- Sei, mas ainda é cedo pra pensarmos nisso. Vamos só curtir seu sobrinho que já está a caminho, depois pensamos no resto.

- Então você aceita morar comigo agora? Não há mais motivos pra ficarmos incomodando a Mandy com nossas noitadas. – eu sorri pra ela esperançoso.

- É, acho que ela merece um pouco de espaço, ainda mais se o Seth decidir fazer faculdade em Dartmouth também. – ela riu.

- Então eu acho que é isso, senhora Leah Clearwater Call. – eu disse rindo.

- Nós ainda não casamos, Embry. – ela respondeu no mesmo tom.

- É verdade, não casamos ainda. O que acha de passar o Ano Novo em Vegas e então resolvermos isso? – eu ri da idéia, mas tinha lá seu mérito.

- Eu acho uma idéia válida, mas você tem consciência de que minha mãe vai querer te matar depois disso não é?

- Leah, eu já consegui convencer você, todo resto eu posso ignorar.

- Então ta, casamos em Vegas. – ela gargalhou junto comigo. Estávamos tão absortos um no outro que nem reparamos que não estávamos mais sozinho. Uma tosse seca chamou nossa atenção e quando nos viramos para olhar, Mandy estava batendo palmas.

- Então esse é o fim da amizade com benefícios? – Mandy perguntou com os olhos brilhando.

- Acho que você pode chamar isso de noivado informal e um futuro casamento às pressas. – eu disse rindo. Mandy deu pulos de alegria.

- Não vamos mais te incomodar no dormitório. Estamos querendo alugar um cantinho nosso. – Leah disse sorrindo.

- Sendo assim eu vou trazer seu irmão na mala junto comigo. – nós gargalhamos com a resposta dela.

- Eu temia que dissesse isso. - Leah respondeu.

- Bem, vocês já encontraram um ao outro, agora é a minha vez de achar o caso extragrande da minha vida, então se não se importam, nós temos um avião pra pegar.

Nós seguimos em direção à sala de embarque juntos e desta vez eu estava certo de que eu não perderia Leah nunca mais.

_**In other words, please be true  
In other words  
In other words  
I love you**_

_**Nota da autora: Foi mais rápido do que eu esperava e agora eu quero ouvir os suspiros de vc's por este capítulo extra fofo. Música é Fly Me to The Moon do Frank Sinatra, pq eu tava com preguiça de pensar em outra coisa. Enjoy!**_

_**E COMENTÉM!**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Bee**_


	11. De volta pra casa

_**Leah pov**_

_**Another summer day has come and gone away  
In Paris and Rome, I wanna go home  
Maybe surrounded by a million people I  
Still feel all alone, I just wanna go home  
Oh, I miss you, you know**_

Nós já estávamos em Seatle quando Embry perguntou pela vigésima vez consecutiva se eu me sentia bem. É claro que eu não me sentia. Aviões me dão enjôo e eu ainda estava nauseada com a viagem e a Mandy não parava quieta mais de dois segundos. Eu queria chegar logo em casa e ver minha mãe e quanto mais rápido eu sentisse que estava segura em terra firme, melhor eu ia me sentir.

Meu irmão não foi nos buscar no aeroporto como eu achava. Foi Jacob quem fez as honras enquanto segurava Nessie pela mão. Ela parecia uma criança pequena de oito anos de idade agora. Mandy ficou obviamente desapontada, não porque Jacob não se encaixasse na descrição de "bom partido" pra ela, mas ele não era meu irmão e mais do que isso, enquanto ele estava perto de Nessie tudo nele parecia desencorajar uma aproximação. Ele era devotado de mais a ela.

Jake foi legal com minha amiga e a primeira coisa que ele fez foi acertar um soco bem servido no ombro do Embry por toda preocupação que ele tinha dado. Eu só podia imaginar o que nos aguardava na reserva, mas Embry não parecia nem um pouco preocupado, ele estava rindo pras paredes como um idiota. Não nego, eu amava aquele sorriso fácil que ele tinha.

Entramos no carro e seguimos direto pra casa. Eu estava cansada, provavelmente verde de tanta náusea que eu estava sentindo e tudo o que eu queria era o colo da minha mãe, talvez uma noitada como meu imprinted, mas primeiro a minha mãe.

- Lee, você está bem? – Embry perguntou de novo. Jacob me olhou pelo retrovisor enquanto Nessie tagarelava alguma coisa com Mandy no banco da frente.

- Estou ótima, exatamente como te disse das outras vezes. – respondi mal humorada.

- Não sei não. – foi Jacob quem disse – Você está meio verde, Leah. Tem certeza de que não quer parar um pouco?

- Tudo o que eu quero é chegar em casa. Provavelmente é só por causa do avião e eu vou ficar bem em algumas horas. – eu respondi enquanto me aninhava contra o tórax de Embry – Por que meu irmão não veio nos buscar?

- Sue mandou ele pra fazer algumas compras em Port Angelis e Olimpya, ele vai passar o dia fora provavelmente. – Jake disse, mas eu sabia que tinha coisa errada ali pelo timbre da voz dele e o brilho de malícia nos olhos. Foi ele quem mandou o Seth caçar alguma coisa pra fazer que não fosse ficar ao redor da Mandy.

- Novidades em La Push? – eu continuei enquanto Embry brincava com uma mecha do meu cabelo e eu fazia desenhos invisíveis em sua pele exposta.

- Você vai assustar quando vir o tamanho da barriga da Emily, já tem gente apostando em gêmeos. – ele disse animado – Ela fez uma ultra-sonografia, mas é só um mesmo. Menino até onde eu sei.

- Isso é ótimo. – senti meu estomago revirar quando falei isso. Maldita náusea! – Já sabem pra quando é?

- Segunda semana de junho, não sei o dia certo. Ela estava ansiosa pra ver você de novo. – Jacob me analisou por um momento. Aquele comentário não me afetava nem um pouco, eu até podia dizer que eu estava morrendo de saudades da minha prima. Era a primeira vez que eu podia dizer isso sem um gosto amargo na boca. Embry me abraçou mais forte. – E então vocês dois criaram vergonha na cara e decidiram assumir de vez?

- Eu sempre quis. – foi Embry quem respondeu sorrindo – Mas ela só tomou coragem agora.

- Fico feliz por vocês. – Jake respondeu. Ele não era bobo, sabia o que tinha acontecido, mas ele não falaria nada sobre imprinting na frente de Mandy e Renesmee. – Planos para o futuro?

- Se vamos mesmo abrir a oficina então vai dar pra eu e Lee morarmos juntos. – Embry disse e em seguida deslizou o nariz contra o meu pescoço. Eu fechei os olhos por um momento, sentindo o enjôo diminuir.

- Sue vai ter um troço quando souber. – Jake riu – Ela e Charlie estão bem juntos agora, mas isso não quer dizer que ela vai aceitar bem você dois tão íntimos. – eu dei de ombros e pouco tempo depois acabei dormindo nos braços de Embry enquanto o carro seguia a estrada que levava à Forks.

_**And I've been keeping all the letters that I wrote to you  
Each one a line or two, "'I'm fine baby how are you?"  
Well, I would send them but I know that it's just not enough  
My words were cold and flat and you deserve more than that  
Another airplane, another sunny place I'm lucky I know  
but I wanna go home, I've got to go home**_

Foram algumas horas de viagem e, como eu suspeitava, aquilo foi o bastante para a náusea passar. Quando Jake estacionou em frente a minha casa tudo o que eu consegui fazer foi saltar do carro e sair correndo para abraçar minha mãe que me esperava na porta.

Ela não havia mudado em nada. Estava tudo como devia estar e eu me sentia bem por isso. O cheiro dos pinheiros e da maresia foi uma benção pra mim e pela primeira vez eu senti que estava no lugar ao qual eu pertencia.

- Você está verde, filha. – minha mãe comentou enquanto ainda me abraçava e eu ri.

- É só por causa da viagem. – eu disse rindo – Senti muita saudade, mãe. – ela me abraçou mais forte.

- Eu também senti saudade. – eu me afastei do abraço para apresentar meus companheiros de viagem a minha mãe.

- Mãe, esta é Mandy Smith, minha colega de quarto. – minha mãe lançou um de seus olhares analíticos pra ela. Seth devia mesmo estar tirando todo mundo do sério com essa história.

- Muito prazer, querida. – minha mãe sorriu e a cumprimentou – Seth deve chegar amanhã de manhã, então acho que terá mais diversão. – eu podia quase cortar com uma faca a malícia na voz da minha mãe enquanto Mandy ficava da cor de um tomate.

- É um prazer conhecê-la, senhora Clearwater. – Mandy disse sem graça.

- Me chame de Sue. – minha mãe respondeu – E você, senhor Embry Call, andou cuidando bem da minha filha? – Embry soltou uma risada nervosa. É ele estava com medo da minha mãe.

- Pode apostar que sim, Sue. – ele respondeu – Como tem passado?

- Eu estou bem, só queria saber quando os dois teriam a coragem de me falar o que está acontecendo? – minha mãe o interrogou.

- Bem, acho que nem eu sabia o que estava acontecendo até algumas horas atrás, mas tudo bem. – Embry sorriu meio inseguro – Acho que sou o namorado da sua filha, oficialmente. – então ele olhou pra mim, lançando aquele olhar que só ele tinha. O que fazia com que eu me sentisse nua e venerada. Minhas bochechas coraram. Minha mãe ficou em silêncio por um tempo, uma parte remota da minha mente registrava que ela prendeu a respiração. Ela percebeu.

- Então devo dar as boas vindas à família. – minha mãe disse satisfeita – Harry ficaria feliz se estivesse aqui.

- Espero que sim, Sue. – Embry agradeceu aliviado. – Lee, vou dar um pulo em casa pra ver minha mãe e te vejo depois, tudo bem? – eu não pude dizer nada. Ele me beijou ali mesmo como se o mundo fosse acaba, senti minhas pernas fraquejarem e tudo rodar. Ele era minha visão de paraíso.

- O amor sublime desses dois parece ter piorado nas ultimas horas. – Mandy falou em algum lugar – Às vezes dá nos nervos da gente.

- Eu posso imaginar, querida. – minha mãe respondeu enquanto Embry me soltava e caminhava em direção a própria casa. – Vamos entrar e comer alguma coisa? Aposto que estão com fome. – aquilo fez soar o sino dentro da minha cabeça. Eu estava faminta.

Entramos em casa e minha mãe já havia preparado um belo almoço para nós. Só o cheiro da comida já fazia meu estomago protestar e eu precisava atender ao pedido dele.

_**Embry pov**_

_**Let me go home  
I'm just too far from where you are  
I gotta come home  
Let me go home  
I've had my run, baby I'm done  
I wanna come home**_

Eu não queria deixar Leah para trás, era meio desorientador não estar perto dela, mas eu tinha minha própria casa e minha mãe para visitar e informar as boas novas. Eu não tinha muita idéia sobre como ela ia reagir quando eu contasse a ela sobre minha namorada oficial, ainda mais quando ela soubesse que a garota em questão era Leah. Minha mãe tinha suas próprias idéias a respeito dela e de como Sam era um miserável igual ao pai.

Esse ressentimento que minha mãe tinha em relação a Sam, principalmente em relação ao passado dele com Leah, era um argumento que reforçava minhas suspeitas de que éramos irmãos de verdade. Eu não odiava Sam, nem me importaria de sermos parentes, eu só não conseguia lidar muito bem com a raiva que eu tinha por tudo o que aconteceu com Leah. Talvez eu pudesse ter evitado tudo isso antes se eu tivesse criado coragem para me arriscar e investir. Hoje eu tinha essa certeza presunçosa de que eu e ela nascemos pra ficar juntos, mas eu nunca fui um cara seguro antes disso.

Eu não queria nem imaginar o que aconteceria quando ele descobrisse sobre o imprinting. Não que ele sentisse qualquer coisa por ela que não respeito e companheirismo, mas ele estava tão habituado a enxergá-la como propriedade dele que isso constantemente se tornava irritante. Na noite que ele descobriu que eu a levaria ao baile eu podia sentir isso de forma bem distinta. Ele nunca teve que lidar com concorrência quando assunto era ela e de repente ele descobre que seu suposto irmão mais novo era seu principal rival.

Eu sinceramente achei que ele ia arrancar minha cabeça, ou pelo menos tentar. Eu queria cravar meus dentes nele e no mínimo arrancar um bom tufo de pelos. A tensão era enorme, era puro instinto e dos mais primitivos. Dois machos disputando seus direitos sobre uma fêmea. Ainda que Sam tivesse sua companheira, certos instintos são muito básicos, muito arraigados em nós.

O melhor que eu tinha a fazer era para de pensar a respeito e seguir direto pra casa. Eu precisava ver minha mãe de depois daria uma corrida até a casa dos Cullen para falar com Carlisle a respeito dos próximos exames de Leah. Eu já estava na metade do caminho para a minha casa quando ele apareceu na minha frente.

Sam me lançou um olhar analítico de cima a baixo. Sua expressão era um misto de contrariedade e impaciência. Ele não mudou nada nos últimos meses. Ele ainda parecia o alfa da matilha e sem dúvida estava puto comigo por ter deixado La Push sem o menor aviso. Ficamos nos encarando um tempo, eu podia sentir a tensão no ar entre nós, quase como se fossemos dois alfas num território muito pequeno.

- Então você voltou. – ele disse num tom controlado – Onde você estava com a cabeça quando saiu de La Push sem nem mesmo pedir a opinião do conselho?

- Bom te ver também, Sam. – eu respondi já de mal humor – Eu achei que qualquer um dos anciãos acharia razoável a minha dispensa da matilha para cursar a faculdade.

- Você devia ter me consultado! – Sam tentou conter aquele rosnado.

- Eu o comuniquei a respeito. Na pior das hipóteses eu deixaria a sua matilha e me juntaria à de Jake, aposto que ele não ia se incomodar com a minha decisão de ir embora. – eu respondi objetivo. Sam fechou a cara.

- Quando foi que você se tornou tão irresponsável e rebelde? Eu sempre confiei no seu bom senso e equilíbrio, agora eu não vejo nada disso! – Sam falou num tom grave e raivoso.

- Não Sam, eu não perdi nada disso. Eu só não vou ficar ao seu redor esperando seu próximo comando de alfa. Eu cansei de servir à matilha, servir à reserva e a você. Eu tenho a minha própria vida, meus objetivos e tudo o que eu estava fazendo aqui era perder tempo. – eu retruquei evasivo.

- Objetivos?! Vida?! Seu único objetivo era Leah! Sempre foi! – ele atirou isso em minha direção como se estivesse escarrando cada palavra – Você sempre estava ao redor dela, sempre esperando a primeira oportunidade. Mesma quando eu e ela ainda estávamos juntos e não havia nada entre nós, você já estava lá! Pensa que eu não notava seus olhares pra cima dela?!

- ENTÃO ADMITE LOGO, CARALHO! – eu berrei a plenos pulmões – TODA ESSA MERDA DE CENA É SÓ PRA VOCÊ ME ACUSAR DE TER ROUBADO ELA! ADVINHE! VOCÊ A DEIXOU E EU ESTAVA NO MEU DIREITO DE TENTAR!

- Não use esse tom comigo! – Sam mandou, mas a esta altura eu já não ligava mais.

- Não usar?! Quem você pensa que é, Sam?! Eu não roubei nada de você! – agora eu ia chutar o balde sem o menor remorso – FOI VOCÊ QUEM ROUBOU ELA DE MIM TODO ESSE TEMPO!

- Do que você está falando, seu desmiolado?! – Sam perguntou já arreganhando os dentes.

- ERA EU QUEM DEVIA ESTAR COM ELA DÊS DO COMEÇO! ELA ESTAVA DESTINADA A MIM! – eu vociferei contra ele – Por sua culpa e desses malditos hormônios de alfa Leah não conseguia ver isso. É claro que eu senti, eu sabia como se fosse a questão mais básica da minha existência que havia um motivo pra gostar dela por tanto tempo. Ela sempre esteve destinada a mim, ela sempre foi a garota certa pra mim e por sua culpa ela só pode enxergar isso agora!

- Do que diabos você está falando?! – Sam me olhou confuso.

- O que eu estou dizendo é que seu eu pego você pensando na minha companheira, mesmo que seja em sonho ou flash back, eu arranco a merda do teu couro de alfa e faço tapete dele! Põe na tua cabeça dura que ela é MINHA agora, você não tem direito algum de me dar ordens quando o assunto é a minha imprinted!

- Você enlouqueceu, só pode! – Sam disse incrédulo e eu ri seco de ódio.

- Não, não estou. Vou te narrar em detalhes e até trago o doutor Cullen pra comprovar se você quiser. – eu retruquei maldoso – Você e Jacob têm mais em comum com os lobos do que imaginam. Vocês dois liberam hormônios para inibir a fertilidade dos membros da matilha, só não sei se isso funciona com todos ou só com ela. Leah recuperou o ciclo depois de uma semana longe daqui. Demorou até que o sangue dela estivesse totalmente livre dessa interferência e adivinhe só, quando isso aconteceu ela olhou pra mim. Eu estava certo, Sam. Eu não vou cometer os mesmos erros que você cometeu. Não vou ter um imprinting com outra porque eu tive um com ela. – eu vi Sam perder a fala e a linha de raciocínio diante de mim.

- Isso não é possível. – ele disse quase num sussurro.

- Sim, isso é possível. Você não pode me impedir de ficar longe dela agora. – eu disse com uma pontada de arrogância e pretensão. Ela era minha e nem mesmo um alfa poderia dizer o contrário.

- Vocês vão mesmo ficar longe daqui? – ele perguntou quase estrangulado.

- Se ela quiser continuar em Hanover, eu não ligo. Estamos pretendendo morar juntos. – eu disse por fim. Eu sabia o quão difícil era pra ele entender que certas coisas devem ficar no passado.

- Só me prometa uma coisa. – ele me encarou e eu pude ver a dor em seus olhos. Imprintings não são coisas fáceis. Sam amou Leah um dia, talvez ainda amasse, mesmo que o que sentisse por Emily fosse de longe o laço mais forte que duas pessoas podiam ter. Ele ainda se preocupava com Leah e essa constante divisão entre sua alma gêmea e a primeira garota que ele amou o matava aos poucos. – Cuide dela. – a voz dele saiu embargada – Lee-Lee é muito mais frágil do que o que gosta de mostrar. – eu tive que me controlar pra não rosnar quando o ouvi chamá-la pelo apelido.

- Você fala como seu eu não a conhecesse. Pior que isso, fala como se a minha vida não dependesse da felicidade dela. Eu vou cuidar da Lee todos os dias da minha vida, não tem que se preocupar com isso. – eu disse tentando ser diplomático – E a propósito, parabéns. Eu soube que Emily está grávida. – eu não o esperei dizer mais nada. Eu virei às costas e segui meu caminho para casa.

_**And I feel just like I'm living someone else's life  
It's like I just stepped outside when everything was going right  
And I know just why you could not come along with me  
'Cause this was not your dream, but you always believed in me  
Another winter day has come and gone away  
In neither Paris nor Rome and I wanna go home  
I miss you, you know**_

Sam tinha esse dom de me deixar fulo da vida com aquele jeito "poderoso alfa" de ser. Ele pensava o que? Que eu não tinha nada na cabeça? Nem tinha certeza de que era meu irmão e ficava me dando sermões intermináveis. Eu realmente gostaria de saber o que Emily pensaria se tivesse acesso a todas as imagens das crises de ciúmes que Sam tinha por causa de Leah. Talvez isso desse a ele um motivo pra parar de se intrometer na vida dos outros.

Finalmente eu cheguei até minha casa e dei de cara com a minha mãe revirando algumas fotos antigas. Ela sorriu pra mim enquanto eu ai abraçá-la. Era bom estar de volta, mesmo que os últimos meses tenham sido os melhores da minha vida. Minha mãe parecia alguns anos mais velha do que realmente era agora. Talvez ela estivesse passando por um momento difícil enquanto eu estive fora, ou talvez eu apenas tenha reparado que ela, ao contrário de mim, estava envelhecendo.

Olhei para as fotos sobre a mesa, havia várias das quais eu me lembrava muito bem. Algumas de quando eu era criança, pescando com Quill e Jake, outras em festas de fim de ano, ou aniversários. Em todas elas faltava a figura de um pai, mas eu podia dizer que tive uma família grande e feliz, mesmo que não fosse uma família constituída por laços de sangue. A foto do baile estava ali também...

Eu sabia que minha mãe tinha suas próprias opiniões a respeito de Leah. Quando ela e Sam terminaram eu lembro da minha mãe tecendo um longo discurso sobre como Uley tinha sido cruel e cafageste ao ponto de trocar a namorada pela prima dela. Pra minha mãe Leah tinha se tornado uma espécie de mártir até o dia que eu disse que ia levá-la ao baile. Ela ficou falando que eu não devia fazer aquilo, que era errado já que eu e Sam prestávamos serviço à reserva e ele supostamente era meu chefe. Aquilo não ia parecer direito, seria como trair meu companheiro de trabalho, mesmo que eles não estivessem mais juntos.

Eu desconfiava do motivo que levava minha mãe a dizer aquilo. Só reforçava minha teoria de que ela não me queria envolvido com nada que dissesse respeito aos Uley, principalmente porque eu era um deles.

- Olhe só pra você nesta aqui. – minha mãe disse enquanto me apontava uma foto. Eu devia ter uns oito anos e estava junto com Quill e Jake na caçamba da velha caminhonete dos Black. – Vocês viajavam o mundo todo dentro dessa banheira laranja. Pelo menos na imaginação.

- É, eu lembro disso. – eu disse rindo – Como a senhora está, mãe?

- Eu estou ótima. Que mãe não estaria com um filho numa universidade importante? – ela disse animada – Só é meio solitário sem você por aqui.

- Aposto que Sue tem estado por perto. – minha mãe riu da minha afirmativa.

- Ela tem estado por aqui com freqüência, acho que gosta de tomar conta de todo mundo. – minha mãe disse animada – Ela também estava feliz por você estar na mesma faculdade que Leah.

- Tenho minhas dúvidas quanto a isso. – eu respondi. Sue não estava nada animada com a perspectiva da filha dela estar namorando um outro lobo, principalmente porque ela ainda não sabia do meu imprinting à segunda vista. Minha mãe deu de ombros.

- Ela só está preocupada. Toda mãe fica assim quando descobre que a filha tem um namorado sério que nunca se apresenta. – minha mãe riu, provavelmente da minha cara. – E eu gostaria de ser apresentada à Leah formalmente, se não se importa. Você é meu único filho e eu tenho alguns direitos quanto a isso.

- Você e Sue andaram realmente fofocando. – eu comentei – A senhora tem problemas com meu namoro?

- Nenhum. – ela disse pouco convicta – Só me preocupo com o que Sam Uley pode estar pensando sobre isso. – finalmente chegamos ao ponto – Ele era seu chefe, ela era namorada dele, isso pode deixar as coisas estranhas entre vocês.

- Sam está casado e já não tinha nada com Lee. – eu disse conformado – Isso é só por que eu e ele somos próximos ou há outro motivo? – minha mãe prendeu a respiração por um segundo.

- Nada. Eu fiquei sabendo que você e Sam andaram discutindo antes de você ir pra New Hampshire, fiquei preocupada. – ela disse quase sussurrando – Não queria que você se desentendesse com seu amigo por causa de uma garota.

- Isso é realmente porque Sam é meu amigo, ou tem algo há ver com o fato de eu e Sam sermos irmãos? – eu perguntei depois de anos criando coragem pra isso. Minha mãe ficou calada por um tempo.

- Então você já sabia... – ela sussurrou mais uma vez.

- Não, mas desconfiava. Na verdade eu também suspeitei de Jake e Quill, mas a senhora sempre me manteve afastada dos Uley e isso era estranho. Quando eu disse que ia sair com Leah a senhora surtou e eu fiquei imaginando o porque.

- Me desculpe por nunca ter dito. Eu achei que estava fazendo bem te mantendo afastado de um exemplo como Levi Uley. Só porque ele é seu pai, não significa que você deve se espelhar nele, acho que nem Sam gostaria de ser como o pai. Eu fiquei preocupada porque ela era a namorada do seu irmão.

- Sam vai superar isso. Ele está casado, com um filho a caminho, eu e Leah temos o direito que ter nossa própria vida.

- Não está magoado por causa disso? Nem bravo por não ter descoberto antes? Eu entenderia se você se sentisse assim. – minha mãe me lançou um olhar especutalivo. Não consegui segurar o riso.

- Não estou. Como eu disse, já desconfiava disso. Nunca senti falta de um pai graças à senhora. – eu abracei minha mãe com força. – Eu te amo, sabia?

- Sabia, mas é sempre bom ouvir isso.

_**Let me go home  
I've had my run  
Baby I'm done  
I wanna go home  
Let me go home  
It'll all be alright  
I'll be home tonight  
I'm coming back home**_

_**Nota da Autora: É, seu sei que esse capítulo foi xoxo, mas relaxa, depois piora. Pra quem queria Mandy e Seth, tia Bee informa que será má XDDDDDDDDDD. Vai levar um tempinho pros dois se encontrarem, já que eu tenho algumas coisas pra resolver entre Embry e Leah. Pois é, o Embry descobriu quem é o pai dele, Sam deu outro piti, Leah tá esquisitinha...Tudo lindo no Reino de La Push. Música do capítulo é Home, da banda Westlife.**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Comentem!**_

_**E Mariane, se vc me perguntasse mais uma vez desse capítulo enquanto eu tava em semana de prova vc ia se ver comigo em KZ!**_


	12. De pernas pro ar

_**Leah pov**_

_**There was a time  
When I was so brokenhearted  
Love wasn't much of a friend of mine  
The tables have turned, yeah  
'Cause me and them ways have parted  
That kind of love was the killin' kind  
Listen me, All I want is someone I can't resist  
I know all I need to know by the way that I got kissed**_

E lá estava eu outra vez, deitada com as pernas abertas. Antes que pensem besteira eu tenho que explicar as coisas direito. Embry não me deu nem um dia de folga. Na manhã seguinte à nossa chegada em La Push ele me arrastou para a casa dos Cullen e é por isso que eu estou nessa situação constrangedora outra vez.

Quem mandou eu ter um imprinting com alguém tão irracional? Quando o assunto era minha fertilidade, Embry era totalmente neurótico. Já não bastava ele ter descoberto que toda a coisa de "amor eterno e perfeito" se aplicava a nós?! Ele tinha mesmo que me botar naquela situação degradante?! Quando ele chegar nos quarenta eu juro que vou pedir ao doutor Cullen pra dar ao meu namorado um a chance de ser examinado em partes nada agradáveis e ai eu quero ver!

Eu avaliei a expressão de Carlisle Cullen logo após ele terminar o exame ginecológico. Ele parecia imparcial e quando se trata de médicos isso não costuma ser um sinal positivo. Ele pediu pra que eu me mantivesse na posição em que eu estava para que pudesse fazer a ultra-sonografia.

Respirei fundo antes que ele colocasse aquela coisa dura e desconfortável dentro de mim. Como pode alguém inventar uma coisa como aquela?! É horrível e gelado, e é mesmo necessário ficar mexendo com isso o tempo todo dentro de mim? Oi, isso ai não é a Casa da Mãe Joana!

Deixando de lado meu desconforto e tudo mais, o Doutor Cullen parecia muito interessado em alguma coisa no monitor e não parava de clicar em botões e fazer medições de qualquer coisa que tivesse capturado sua atenção. Aquilo era um bom motivo pra soar o alerta dentro da minha cabeça. Tinha alguma coisa errada comigo?

- Algum problema, doutor? – eu finalmente criei coragem pra perguntar. Carlisle fez sinal negativo com a cabeça e se virou pra mim rapidamente.

- Não é um problema, na verdade. Só é inesperado. – ele disse com um tom meio pasmo – Isso é realmente uma surpresa.

- Me diga logo do que se trata! – eu pedi já totalmente nervosa. Carlisle avaliou minha expressão incerto do que fazer.

- Melhor que você veja, ou ouça por si mesma. – ele disse antes de apertar um dos botões da máquina. Logo em seguida o desenho de um gráfico sonoro apareceu na tela, acompanhado do som forte e marcante. O som de um coração batendo. Um coração muito pequeno pulsando dentro de mim. Eu engoli a seco.

- O que é isso, doutor? – eu perguntei em estado de choque. Eu não queria ouvir aquela resposta.

- Um coração. – Carlisle respondeu o obvio e eu me irritei.

- Eu sei que é um coração, mas não é o meu! – eu respondi histérica – E mesmo que fosse, não devia estar batendo ai!

- É o coração do seu filho, Leah. – ele disse num tom calmo – Você está grávida. Meus parabéns. – Eu. Grávida? Onde raios eu vim parar?! Isso não é possível! Eu não posso!

- Tira isso de dentro de mim! – eu ordenei e o doutor olhou pra mim com cara de espanto. – TIRA!

- Leah, isso é o seu filho! Você não pode tomar uma decisão tão impensada assim! – O que raios ele estava falando?!

- Tira essa droga de ultra-som de dentro de mim! Não o bebê! – eu rosnei sentindo meu estomago revirar em seguida. – Eu...Não estou me sentindo bem.

- O que está sentindo?

- Náusea. – ele retirou o ultra-som e eu sai correndo para o banheiro.

Me curvei sobre o vaso sanitário e botei tudo pra fora, me sentindo péssima logo em seguida. Isso não podia estar acontecendo, não agora que tudo estava indo tão bem! Como? Quando?! Eu e Embry nunca deixávamos de usar as malditas camisinhas extragrandes! Eu não conseguia me lembrar de uma ocasião se quer que algo pudesse ter dado errado!

Correção, eu podia sim. Uma única vez e eu já nem me lembrava quanto tempo fazia. Tirando a noite do baile, a única ocasião da qual eu conseguia me lembrar tinha acontecido a pouco mais de um mês. Eu e ele tínhamos discutido a respeito da história de morar juntos e assumir de vez o relacionamento. Eu não queria mudar as coisa e isso sempre deixava ele meio nervoso. Depois da briga acabamos nos entendendo e indo parar na cama. Eu e ele fomos prevenidos, mas eu senti algo que definitivamente não deveria ter sentido na ocasião!

A camisinha tinha furado, não sei como, nem porque, mas tinha. Eu senti ele totalmente dentro de mim, senti quando chegou lá. Só podia ser isso. Só podia ser uma brincadeira de muito mau gosto do destino. Tudo bem que toda história de imprinting tenha a questão de perpetuação da espécie como objetivo, MAS PRECISAVA LEVAR ISSO TÃO AO PÉ DA LETRA?! Mais uma vez meu estomago revirou e eu voltei a vomitar.

- Leah, você está bem? – o doutor perguntou preocupado. Bem?! Como eu podia estar bem?! Como eu não percebi os sintomas antes?! Eu não estava atrasada por causa de estresse! Eu não fiquei enjoada por causa do vôo! Meu único problema era o pequeno detalhe de que eu estava grávida! – Leah! Abra a porta, por favor! – o doutor pediu ainda preocupado. Com muito custo eu me levantei e sai do banheiro.

Eu devia estar com uma aparência péssima, já que o Doutor Sanguessuga se achou no dever de me carregar até a maca e me deitar lá outra vez. Era como se meu mundo estivesse rodando e não havia nada em que eu pudesse me segurar. Não era como ter um imprinting. Era uma sensação de impotência e desorientação. O que eu ia fazer agora?

- O embrião tem pouco menos de um mês e meio. Até onde consegui ver ele se desenvolve bem e você está perfeitamente saudável. – Carlisle disse numa tentativa de me acalmar.

- Não era hora. – eu murmurei.

- Imagino que esteja em choque. Você passou por muita coisa nos últimos tempos e provavelmente esta não era a melhor hora, mas pense pelo lado bom. – ele sorriu sincero – Há pouco tempo você achava que não podia ter filhos, todos achavam. Você provou e de maneira definitiva que sempre esteve apta a gerar um filho. Vocês vão ficar bem.

- Oh Deus, eu acabei de começar minha faculdade! Eu queria recomeçar do zero e onde foi que eu vim parar?! – eu disse caindo no choro.

- Até onde eu sei, você conseguiu recomeçar do zero. – Carlisle disse num tom tão amável que eu não pude evitar a lembrança do meu pai – Talvez este recomeço não tenha sido como você esperava, mas é um recomeço.

- Eu preciso ir. – eu me levantei da maca de um pulo e saí em direção à porta sem nem ao menos lembrar que estava usando apenas um roupão de hospital.

_**I was cryin' when I met you  
Now I'm tryin to forget you  
your Love is sweet misery  
I was cryin' just to get you  
Now I'm dyin' 'cause I let you  
Do what you do-down on me**_

Pra minha sorte eu estava na casa dos Cullen e não num hospital de verdade. Ninguém realmente tentou me impedir de sair de lá, nem mesmo Jacob, que se limitou a me lançar um olhar consternado. Eu só tive ganas de acertar um soco no meio da cara sorridente daquele vampiro fofoqueiro.

- Parabéns, Leah. – Edward Cullen disse sorrindo e tudo o que eu queria era quebrar a cara dele em duas e tirar aquele sorriso lerdo de lá.

Jacob, Bella e Nessie olharam para ele sem entender e acredito que ele tenha dito alguma coisa a respeito do meu estado já que o som de "Ohs!" preencheu a sala. Bella fez um movimento na tentativa de chamar minha atenção para dizer alguma coisa, mas tudo o que eu consegui foi desviar das mãos dela e sair correndo pela porta a fora.

Eu abri a porta e quando pensei em sair correndo pra valer alguma coisa maciça se colocou no meu caminho como uma muralha. Eu mal conseguia registrar o que estava acontecendo, mas eu sabia quem estava ali, me impedindo de ter meu ataque de pânico. Embry me segurou pelos braços para que eu não desviasse dele.

- Leah! O que está acontecendo?! – ele perguntou ansioso – Por que você está assim?!

- Me solta! – eu pedi, mas ele nem se moveu. Eu sabia que aquilo era angustiante pra ele, mas eu não queria. Eu não podia olhar pra ele agora. – Me solta, Embry!

- Não antes de saber o que está acontecendo com você! – ele exclamou desesperado – Me diga!

- EU NÃO QUERO OLHAR PRA VOCÊ! – eu gritei – ME LARGA! – então eu o empurrei com força, me desvencilhando de seus braços fortes e saí correndo. Me transformei antes de entrar na flores e corri, corri o máximo possível até chegar a uma clareira.

Eu estava exausta e sem forças. Voltei a forma humana e me entreguei ao choro mais descontrolado que já tive. Nem mesmo quando Sam me deixou eu me senti tão perdida. Droga! O que Embry pensaria sobre isso?! Eu sempre soube que ele queria filhos, mas agora?! Não havia a menor chance disso dar certo e porque eu me sentia tão perdia e só?! Isso não devia ter acontecido! Não devia!

_**Embry pov**_

_**Now there's not even breathin' room  
Between pleasure and pain  
Yeah you cry when we're makin love  
Must be one and the same**_

It's down on me  
Yeah, I got to tell you one thing  
It's been on my mind  
Girl I gotta say  
We're partners in crime  
You got that certain something  
What you give to me  
Takes my breath away  
Now the word out on the street  
Is the devil's in your kiss  
If our love goes up in flames  
It's a fire I can't resist

Eu fiquei ali parado, olhando Leah sair correndo sem se quer olhar pra mim. Era desorientador de mais. Ela fugiu de mim! Ela estava sofrendo e ainda assim se recusou a me deixar chegar perto para ajudá-la! O que estava acontecendo? Por que eu sentia essa dor agonizante no meu coração a ponto de não conseguir respirar.

Senti alguém tocar no meu ombro e apertar. Vagamente meu cérebro tomou consciência de que Jake e o resto dos Cullen estavam ali. Eu tentei me afastar do meu amigo e ir atrás dela, mesmo que algo me mantivesse estacado naquele lugar. Jacob não permitiu que eu desse um passo. Ao invés disso eu fui arrastado pra dentro da casa branca que fedia a sanguessugas.

Alguém me empurrou para o sofá, mas eu não vi direito quem. Eu apenas me sentei e afundei meu rosto entre minhas mãos. Jacob se sentou ao meu lado tentando me acalmar.

- Calma, cara. Ela só está nervosa. – Jacob disse.

- Ela fugiu de mim, Jake! Ela não quer olhar na minha cara e eu nem mesmo sei o motivo disso! – eu exclamei desesperado – Eu não sei porque eu estou reagindo assim, mas é tão doloroso ser rejeitado por ela!

- É efeito do imprinting e provavelmente você está sentindo um pouco do que ela está sentindo. – Jacob explicou tentando me animar.

- O que aconteceu a final?! Por que ela saiu daqui daquele jeito?! – eu levantei a cabeça e olhei ao redor – Alguém me diga, por favor! – meus olhos se fixaram no lugar onde o doutor Cullen se encontrava – Carlisle, o que aconteceu?

- Eu não posso dizer, Embry. Vai contra toda ética médica. – o doutor respondeu e aquilo foi a gota d'água pra mim. Meu corpo inteiro começou a tremer de cima a baixo e era só uma questão de segundos antes que o pior acontecesse.

Jacob se levantou de um pulo e se colocou no meu caminho preparado pra se transformar a qualquer momento.

- Senta essa bunda mole ai e relaxa, cara. – Jacob disse entre dentes – Não vou deixar você fazer uma besteira. Muito menos quebrar o tratado por causa disso.

- Então me digam o que aconteceu com ela! – eu rosnei contra meu melhor amigo.

- Eu não tenho o direito de te contar, Em. Nenhum de nós tem esse direito. – Jacob respondeu – Isso é algo que vocês dois tem que sentar e resolver. O que eu posso fazer é oferecer ajuda depois disso, mas não posso falar.

- ELA NÃO QUER FALAR COMIGO! – eu berrei contra ele e por um momento achei que ia perder o controle. Eu me joguei no sofá tentando conter o tremor.

- Ela vai ter que falar uma hora. Pode ter certeza disso. – Jacob tentou manter um tom calmo de voz. – Eu vou lá fora. Seth deve estar chegando daqui a pouco, se ele estiver na floresta vou mandá-lo encontrar a irmã e levá-la pra casa. Fique calmo, está bem?

- Vou tentar. – respondi entre dentes.

Eu levei alguns minutos pra conseguir recuperar o controle sobre minhas ações. Quando me recuperei Jacob voltou dizendo que Seth já estava procurando por ela e Sam estava de sobreaviso e ia mandar alguém ajudar na procura por ela. Eu me sentia meio perdido no meio de tudo quilo.

Fiquei ali, sentado na casa dos Cullen, recebendo todo tipo de olhar de pena, tirando o de Rosalie. Até Nessie olhava pra mim preocupada. Era estranho ser tratado daquela maneira por uma criança que fisicamente não tinha mais que oito anos de idade.

Ela caminhou pela sala e veio se sentar ao meu lado. Era estranho pensar que em alguns anos ela e Jacob acabariam juntos, casados e tudo mais. Mais estranho ainda era a sensação de estar do lado de um adulto e não de uma criança. Nessie sorriu pra mim e colocou a mão no meu rosto.

Era incrível o dom que ela tinha. Dentro da minha mente ela projetava quadros vívidos e felizes. Alguns até bem engraçados igual ao dia em que Jacob tinha derrubado uma colméia por acidente e sido perseguido por um enxame de abelhas até o rio. Eu gargalhei com aquilo e Nessie pareceu satisfeita com o resultado.

Então ela começou a fazer experiências com a minha mente. Um episódio particularmente engraçado de Os Simpson's. Depois uma cena de um filme que ela tenha achado particularmente divertida. A imagem de Seth usando roupa de bailarina e fazendo passos desengonçados de balé. Eu gargalhei ainda mais alto.

Os Cullen foram deixando a sala aos poucos e voltando às suas atividades randômicas pela casa. Nessie continuou do meu lado, projetando coisas felizes na minha mente e aliviando a tensão. Eu ainda sentia meu peito pesado e ainda era difícil respirar. Já não tinha mais ninguém na sala quando Renesmee chegou a um quadro bem diferente do que eu esperava e ainda assim, muito coerente e nítido.

Era Leah quem estava no centro deste quadro. Ela estava apoiada contra a grade de um berço branco e eu a olhava maravilhado. Minha mão sobre a barriga proeminente dela, enquanto sorriamos um para o outro sentindo a movimentação de um bebê. Eu fiquei contemplando aquela visão meio maravilhado com aquilo e de repente Nessie se afastou.

_**I was cryin' when I met you  
Now I'm tryin to forget you  
your Love is sweet misery  
I was cryin' just to get you  
Now I'm dyin' 'cause I let you  
Do what you do to me**_

Edward a puxou pela mão e afastou de mim com a cara séria. Eu fiquei meio confuso.

- Você não devia ter feito isso, Nessie. – ele ralhou com a filha enquanto eu me sentia perdido – Você não pode se intrometer na vida das pessoas assim.

- Mas Embry estava triste! – ela disse num tom indignado – Nenhum de vocês quis falar o que aconteceu!

- Não é da nossa conta. Leah precisa conversar com ele primeiro, você não devia ter feito isso. – Edward continuou e aos poucos as coisas começaram a fazer sentido dentro da minha cabeça. Nessie queria me dizer qual era o problema, Edward a impediu.

Tudo fez um sentido tremendo na minha cabeça e eu senti minhas pernas fraquejarem e minha cabeça funcionar a mil por hora. Então era isso! Era por causa disso que ela não queria falar comigo! Ótimo! Quem estava entrando em estado de choque agora era eu!

- Embry! – a voz de Jacob falou enquanto ele me sacudia – Embry! O que foi, cara?!

- É verdade? – eu perguntei meio bobo – O que Nessie me mostrou é verdade?

- O que é verdade? – Jacob perguntou cauteloso. Sério, eu nem mesmo sabia como ele tinha ido parar do meu lado tão rápido. Acho que entrei em estado catatônico por alguns segundos.

- Leah está... – eu respirei fundo – Ela está?!

- É, Carlisle descobriu agora a pouco durante o ultra-som. – Jacob respondeu pausadamente – Você está me assustando!

- Eu quero ver! – eu me levantei de uma vez, quase derrubando Jacob no chão – Eu quero ver as imagens! – eu estava eufórico, meio descontrolado. Carlisle chegou na sala em questão de segundos e eu não sabia se eu falava com ele ou se eu ajudava Jacob a levantar do sofá. – Por que não de disse, Carlisle?

- O melhor seria se Leah tivesse contado pessoalmente. Como eu não tinha muita certeza a respeito do relacionamento de vocês, eu achei melhor assim. Além do mais, ela precisava de um tempo pra assimilar a idéia. – Carlisle disse muito educado, mas eu queria que ele e sua educação fossem à merda!

- Eu tinha o direito de saber! – eu disse exasperado – Droga! Eu tinha o direito de saber que vou ser...Pai! Eu quero ver as imagens! Eu preciso ver isso! – Carlisle acenou com a cabeça e fez sinal para que eu o acompanhasse.

Ele me levou para o segundo andar, onde ele mantinha um pequeno consultório. Ele me levou até um monitor pequeno junto a uma máquina cheia de botões estranhos. O cheiro de Leah estava impregnado ali, era uma sensação reconfortante.

Carlisle se sentou diante da maquina e ligou toda a aparelhagem. A imagem em preto e branco era estranha e eu não consegui distinguir nada muito bem. Parecia um monte de vultos. O doutor circulou na tela um pequeno ponto. Muito pequeno, mas maciço. Minhas mão tremeram, mas não era a sensação de estar prestes a me transformar.

Foi quando o doutor avançou a imagem e eu pude ver um gráfico de som abaixo da imagem e ouvir claramente o som forte e distinto de um coração batendo. Minha respiração falhou uma batida, eu senti minha boca secar.

- Aqui está, Embry. – Carlisle disse satisfeito – Este é o coração do seu filho.

- Eu vou ser... – eu mal conseguia falar – Pai.

_**'Cause what you got inside  
Ain't where your love should stay  
Yeah, our love, sweet love, ain't love  
'Till you give your heart away  
I was cryin' when I met you  
Now I'm tryin to forget you  
Your Love is sweet misery  
I was cryin' just to get you  
Now I'm dyin' just to let you  
Do what you do what you do down to me, baby, baby, baby**_

_**Seth pov**_

_**I was cryin' when I met you  
Now I'm tryin to forget you  
Your Love is sweet misery  
I was cryin' just to get you  
Now I'm dyin' 'cause I let you  
Do what you do down to, down to, down to, down to**_

Sério, eu queria muito matar Jake. O cara sabe que eu tenho sonhado com essas férias de Natal há meses! Ele tinha mesmo que me mandar até o Canadá e voltar só pra tirar uma com a minha cara?! Tudo bem, talvez eu tenha exagerado um pouco, mas eu estava louco pela colega de quarto da minha irmã!

Mandy Smith, eu acordava pensando neste nome, eu dormia pensando nele e Deus sabe que meus sonhos eram bem mais animados por causa disso! Ela me deixava louco! O jeito como ela conversava comigo pelo telefone, as mensagens que me mandava. E a foto! Caaaaaara, A FOTO! Ela era linda, esperta, divertida e sim, eu fiquei mais idiota depois de falar com ela a primeira vez.

O engraçado é que ninguém fez nada quando Embry se mudou de mala e cuia pra New Hampshire só pra pegar minha irmã. Sim, eu estava me sentindo traído com aquilo. Nem Sam tinha tomado uma providência! E antes que digam que eu estou bancando o irmão ciumento eu vou explicar. Eu não quero ter que conviver com a idéia de que meio mundo do bando de Sam poderia ter acesso à imagens da minha irmã fazendo sabe-se lá Deus o que com Embry!

Sem falar em toda história de imprinting e tudo mais. Eu estava preocupado com ela, mas ninguém parecia disposto a cooperar comigo. Não, ao invés disso me mandam ver que horas são em Quebec. EU VOU MATAR O JAKE!

Não bastasse isso, agora eu recebia um chamado urgente. Mandy está me esperando, quem liga? É só o Seth perdendo a chance de fazer sexo com uma garota que realmente vale à pena. Minha irmã tinha que surtar! Minha irmã tinha que brigar com Embry! Minha irmã tinha que estar...COMO É QUE É?! Correção, eu não vou matar o Jake. EU VOU MATAR O EMBRY!

Eu disparei pela floresta farejando tudo o que era possível tentando achar algum traço do cheiro da minha irmã. Sorte minha que o dia estava seco e a trilha ia durar algum tempo. Captei o cheiro perto da casa dos Cullen e segui sem parar até chegar em uma clareira. Leah estava caída no chão, nua, abraçada às próprias pernas, chorando. Eu uivei alto para avisar que havia encontrado o que procurava. Voltei à forma humana e vesti uma bermuda que carregava amarrada ao tornozelo.

Eu não ia levar Leah nua até a reserva. Era melhor levá-la para a casa dos Cullen pra que ela se vestisse e depois levá-la pra casa. Cacete, minha mãe ia ter um troço.

- Vou te levar pra casa, Lee. – eu disse enquanto pegava-a no colo. Ela continuava chorando alto.

- Eu não quero ir pra casa. – ela resmungou – Não quero.

- Mas você vai. Você pode ser desmiolada, mas você não vai colocar a vida do meu sobrinho em risco. – eu respondi e recebi um olhar espantado dela.

- Você já sabe...

- Sim , eu já sei. E por mais que não me agrade a idéia, acho que Embry tem o direito de saber também. Droga, ele é uma boa pessoa! E por mais que eu deteste admitir, ele é louco por você sabe-se lá dês de quando! Isso não vai acontecer agora, mas vocês vão conversar e você vai ter que contar pra mamãe também. – eu disse categórico.

- Obrigada...- ele murmurou voltando a chorar – Obrigada por cuidar de mim.

_**I was cryin' when I met you  
Now I'm tryin to forget you  
Your Love is sweet  
I was cryin' when I met you**_

_**Nota da Autora: TÁDÁ! Olha o capítulo novo ai! É, quem chutou acertou! XDDDDDDD Nada a declarar a respeito deste capítulo. Eu queria ver gente neurótica gritando e correndo pra todo lado e não, Seth ainda não viu a Mandy e eu vou segurar este encontro até o ultimo momento.Música do capítulo é Cryin' do Aerosmith. Acho que essa fic leva troféu de melhor trilha sonora XD. COMEMTEM!**_


	13. Tudo em Família

_**Leah pov**_

_**Don't let me down, Don't let me down  
Don't let me down, Don't let me down.**_

Nobody ever loved me like she does  
Oooo she does... _**Yes she does.**_

Seth acabou mudando de idéia, ao invés de me levar para a casa dos Cullen ele optou por buscar uma muda de roupa pra mim e só então me levar direto pra casa. Ele foi até a cozinha e tratou de me arrumar uma caneca fumegante de chá enquanto me passava um sermão por ter me descontrolado.

Pra minha sorte, meu irmão não gostava de bancar o pai pra cima de mim, então ele logo calou a boca e se sentou do meu lado me abraçando. Eu voltei a chorar. O problema estava só começando e eu ainda nem tinha contado à minha mãe e Embry o que estava acontecendo. Eu nem mesmo sabia como ele ia reagir à notícia.

Eu bebi o chá enquanto Seth continuava do meu lado. Ele não disse nada, só ficou ali comigo enquanto eu processava aos poucos o que eu ia fazer da minha vida. Eu não ia tirar a criança. Por mais cruel que eu pudesse ser com qualquer um eu não tinha estomago nem pra cogitar a hipótese, além do mais, era um pedaço de Embry que eu estava carregando e nem que ele quisesse eu ia me desfazer disso como se fosse um objeto sem valor.

Minha maior dúvida girava em torno de continuar em Hanover, ou voltar para La Push. A reserva tinha suas vantagens. Eu poderia ficar próxima da minha mãe e do meu irmão, seria mais fácil me manter por lá e ainda tinha Emily. Era uma bobagem, mas nós duas sempre pensamos em ter filhos juntas pra que as crianças crescessem amigas como nós. Mas Embry tinha uma boa proposta de trabalho em Hanover junto com Jacob, aquilo seria ótimo e se íamos morar juntos eu não estaria tão desamparada. Não conseguia imaginar ele me dando as costas nessa situação, mas eu ainda morria de medo do contrário.

Notei que nem Mandy, nem minha mãe estavam em casa. No caso da minha mãe, o mais provável era que ela estivesse na casa de Billy, ou visitando Charlie. Eu sinceramente esperava que minha colega de quarto estivesse se divertindo, já que eu a deixei sozinha e não a apresentei ao meu irmão.

Como se tivesse formiga no sofá, Seth se levantou de um pulo instantes antes de alguém bater à porta. Ele foi até lá atender e como eu desconfiava a coisa toda aconteceu.

Mandy e Embry entraram na sala, deixando Seth sem reação. Ele olhava fixamente pra minha colega de quarto como se estivesse vendo algum tipo de divindade encarnada e Mandy, por sua vez, parecia incapaz de respirar. Certo, eu já tinha visto aquilo várias vezes, eu tinha sofrido aquilo. Meu irmão teve um imprinting e agora era a minha vez de agüentar.

Eu não sei o que aconteceu direito entre eles, mas Seth e Mandy sumiram da minha vista e saíram da casa, deixando eu e Embry sozinhos, encarando um ao outro com expressões constrangidas. Eu estava envergonhada, primeiro por ter fugido, segundo por estarmos naquela situação crucial.

Ele se sentou ao meu lado e respirou fundo. Meu primeiro pensamento foi me encolher, mas ele segurou minha mão entre as dele e eu não consegui quebrar o contato. Permanecemos em silêncio por um longo tempo, apenas sentindo o calor que emanava de nossos corpos, numa carícia gentil. Ele sabia, eu tinha certeza disso.

- Por que você fugiu de mim, Lee? – ele perguntou num tom magoado.

- Eu...Era tanta coisa. Tantos ecos na minha cabeça. – eu murmurei enquanto ele apertava minha mão num gesto de incentivo – Eu precisava pensar no que fazer.

- Eu esperava que você confiasse em mim. – ele falou num tom amargurado – Eu não estou brincado quando digo que te amo. Eu estou aqui pra ajudar você, pra dividir tudo, alegria e tristeza, sorte e problemas. Eu fiquei preocupado.

- Eu sinto muito, Em. – eu respondi baixo – Não foi justo ter dito aquilo pra você, mas eu estava perdida.

- Você não precisa ficar perdida, nunca mais. Eu estou aqui com você. – ele disse num sorriso tímido.

- Obrigada...

- E então, você vai me dizer se prefere menino ou menina? – ele disse rindo. Na verdade, ele nunca pareceu tão feliz na vida. Embry estava radiante, ele era o próprio sol.

- Você não está chateado com isso? – eu o olhei pasma. Ele riu outra vez.

- Por que eu estaria?! Leah, eu achei que você estivesse doente, que algo nos exames tivesse dado errado. Tudo bem que foi uma surpresa meio fora de hora, mas eu não estou chateado, muito pelo contrário. – ele disse confiante – Eu sempre fui louco por você. Caramba, nós tivemos um imprinting, isso ia acontecer em algum momento e eu não podia estar mais feliz!

- Não vai ser fácil, Em. – eu disse levando a mão às têmporas.

- Estar com você nunca foi fácil, mas eu estou aqui, não estou? Eu quero você e quero esse filho. Jake está mesmo indo com os Cullen pra Hanover. Vou trabalhar com ele na oficina e acredito que vai dar pra tirar um bom dinheiro, vamos poder ficar bem.

- Mas e a faculdade?! Como vamos lidar com isso? – eu me desesperei enquanto ele mantinha a calma.

- O maior atrativo em Dartmouth sempre foi você. Eu não me importo de largar e trabalhar em período integral. Não vou deixar você desamparada e se isso significa trabalho e trocar fraldas, que assim seja. – ele disse convicto e eu me senti a mulher mais sortuda do mundo por tê-lo ao meu lado.

- Ainda tenho que falar pra minha mãe. – eu o lembrei deste pequeno detalhe. Eu daria tudo pra ter uma câmera naquele momento e tirar uma foto da cara que ele fez.

- E a minha mãe também. – ele acrescentou.

- Como vamos fazer isso? – eu questionei enquanto alisava minha barriga inconscientemente.

- Casa comigo? – Embry disparou de uma vez rompendo totalmente minha linha de raciocínio.

- Como é?! Embry, nós temos um problema pra resolver! Não é hora pra brincadeira! – eu respondi atônita. Ele se levantou de uma vez e se ajoelhou diante de mim.

- Não, Lee. Só não tem porque esperar! Você não levou a sério quando eu falei sobre isso no aeroporto, não é? – ele me lançou um daqueles olhares de cachorrinho que caiu da mudança.

- Era pra levar?! Você estava falando em fugir pra Las Vegas! – eu rebati enquanto ele ria.

- Lee, eu te amo e graças ao imprinting eu sei que a recíproca é verdadeira. Eu quero o pacote completo, eu quero viver com você, criar nosso filho e tudo mais. Já que temos que despejar tudo em cima das nossas mães, vamos fazer isso direito. – ele disse ainda de joelhos e eu fiquei balançada – Você aceita se casar comigo?

- Você é impossível! Eu tenho como dizer não a um pedido tão eloqüente? – eu perguntei exatamente como tinha feito quando ele me pediu pra acompanhá-lo ao baile de formatura.

- Eu acho que não. – ele disse sorrindo presunçoso.

- Embry Call, quando foi que você virou o homem da minha vida? – ok, eu sei que isso foi brega, acho que até ele percebeu isso, mas quem liga?

- Eu sempre fui o homem da sua vida, você que nunca reparou isso. – e então ele me beijou. Estranho? Precipitado? Beirando o ridículo? Acho que o amor é brega mesmo, mas o que fazer quando você quer um pouco de toda essa coisa blasé que consegue te deixar tão feliz? Apenas mergulhar de cabeça e torcer pra não quebrar o pescoço.

Eu estava bem entretida com Embry, muito mesmo, mas alguém tinha que bater na porta pra atrapalhar. Embry revirou os olhos e foi até a entrada pra abrir a porta. Foi uma situação um tanto quanto embaraçosa.

_**And if somebody loved me like she do me  
Oooo she do me... **__**Yes she does.**_

Don't let me down, Don't let me down  
Don't let me down, Don't let me down.

_**Embry pov**_

_**I'm in love for the first time  
Don't you know it's gonna last  
It's a love that lasts forever  
It's a love that has no past.**_

Porque família é uma coisa feita pra atrapalhar momentos íntimos. Sério, não importa o grau de parentesco eventualmente um deles sempre aparece quando você está dando tudo pra ter uma hora a sós com a sua namorada/noiva/futura esposa/mãe do seu filho...Acho que vocês entenderam.

Sam e Emily estavam parados na porta da casa dos Clearwater. É impressionante como notícias voam por aqui. Aposto que Jacob não conseguiu segurar seus pensamentos quando pediu ajuda ao meu irmão mais cedo. E lá vamos nós de novo. Mais um sermão, mais um falatório dizendo o quão irresponsável eu sou e toda aquela coisa que eu já estou cansado de saber.

Emily saiu correndo, tanto quanto a barriga permitia, e foi abraçar Leah, eu e Sam ficamos nos encarando.

- É verdade então? – ele perguntou me encarando com uma expressão indecifrável – Eu vou ser tio? – eu ri daquilo.

- É, e parece que eu também vou ser, então fica elas por elas. – eu respondi.

- Vai ser engraçado ver isso. Eu estou meio apavorado com a idéia. – ele admitiu sem graça.

- Eu também. – Leah e Emily riram no sofá quando ouviram.

- Já sabem o que vão fazer agora? – Emily perguntou num tom amistoso e preocupado.

- Bem, ele me pediu em casamento e quer me arrastar pra morar com ele. – Leah deu de ombros – Dadas as circunstâncias, barrigas, imprintings e tudo mais, eu aceitei.

- Eu fico tão feliz por vocês. – Emily disse enquanto abraçava Leah outra vez – Nós sempre dissemos que isso ia acontecer um dia, lembra disso?

- É, só que naquele tempo eu não sabia que era uma loba, nem que eu ia acabar casando com o irmão mais novo do meu namorado, enquanto você casava com o meu namorado. Mundinho complicado, não? – as duas riram enquanto eu e Sam fazíamos de conta que não estávamos ali.

- Continua tudo em família. – Emily completou – Vão voltar pra La Push?

- Não por agora. As propostas de emprego pro Embry estão melhores em New Hampshire e vamos ter Jacob por perto. Vai ser difícil, mas não vou largar de vez a faculdade, só trancar por um tempo até conseguir me organizar. – Leah respondeu.

- É uma pena. Eu esperava ver os dois, crescendo juntos. – Emily fez muxoxo – Vão nos visitar pelo menos?

- É claro que sim. – foi minha vez de responder – Somos todos família, não vai ser freqüente, mas vamos aparecer com certeza.

- O próximo natal vai ser agitado. – Sam completou e nós rimos – Parabéns pra vocês por terem se acertado, mesmo que meio as pressas. E me desculpem por toda besteira que eu disse antes, eu devia ter tido mais fé em vocês.

- Obrigada, Sam. – Leah agradeceu sorrindo. Eu sempre tive medo que um dia ela voltasse atrás por causa dos sentimentos pelo meu irmão. Como eu pude estar tão errado todo esse tempo?

- Não há de que, cunhada. – é isso foi muito estranho. Imagine só, Leah e Sam como cunhados. Isso é quase um citycom muito bizarro.

- Eu me pergunto se essa vai ser a nova geração de lobos da reserva. – Emily cogitou – Já pensou no que isso significa?

- Que nosso bebê não tem como escapar. Tanto eu quanto Leah temos o gene. – eu concluí.

- Vamos torcer pra nenhum vampiro aparecer por aqui antes da hora. Vai ser estressante de mais. – Leah completou.

- Oh, pra que pensar nisso antes da hora? Há muito tempo pela frente, vamos primeiro saber se o seu vai ser menino ou menina. – Emily disse rindo. Foi quando a porta abriu outra vez e Sue entrou com uma cara não muito amistosa.

_**Don't let me down, Don't let me down  
Don't let me down, Don't let me down.**_

And from the first time that she really done me  
Oooo she done me... _**She done me good.**_

Sam e Emily foram tomados por uma urgência repentina de sair dali e confesso que eu estava tentado a acompanhá-los. Eles se despediram rapidamente e nos deixaram sozinhos com Sue. Minha futura sogra se sentou e ficou encarando a mim e a Leah.

- E então, o que vocês têm pra me dizer? – ela me fuzilou com os olhos. Eu engoli a seco.

- Senhora Clearwater, Sue...Eu... – é incrível como as palavras desaparecem quando mais precisamos delas. Ela continuou olhando pra mim, pacientemente. – Eu vim pedir a mão de Leah em casamento! – o melhor é não florear de mais, mas eu não precisava ter gritado. Leah caiu na risada logo atrás de mim.

- Algo mais que eu deva saber? – ela continuou com o olhar assassino. Isso é ridículo, eu sou um lobo, irmão do alfa e estou aqui, morrendo de medo de SUE!

- Eu estou grávida, mãe. – foi Leah que respondeu num tom cansado – Agora pare de assustar o Embry.

- Vocês deviam ter tido o mínimo de responsabilidade! O que vocês acham? Que vai ser fácil criar uma criança?! Que é como brincar de casinha e pronto?! – Sue começou o interminável sermão.

- Mãe, até bem pouco tempo a idéia de ter filhos nem mesmo era possível pra mim. Nós tomamos todo cuidado possível, mas já ouvi falar em camisinha furada? Pois é, é difícil, mas acontece. – Leah rebateu mal humorada – Aconteceu, não vai ser fácil, mas vamos ter que lidar com isso.

- Vocês estão mesmo dispostos a se casar? – Sue me encarou incrédula.

- Não é como se isso não fosse acontecer cedo ou tarde. Eu e Leah temos um imprinting, então só apressamos um pouco as coisas. – foi a minha vez de falar.

- Está certo, mas vocês não vão casar em Las Vegas ou com um juiz de paz como se fossem dois fugitivos. Eu quero poder ver minha filha casando, mesmo que seja algo simples. – Sue impôs suas condições e tudo o que Leah fez foi rir disso.

- Está bem, mãe.

- E eu espero que esse seja meu primeiro e único neto por um bom tempo. Estou contando que Seth tenha juízo com aquela sua amiga. – Sue completou.

- Você os viu? – Lee perguntou.

- Ouvi a voz deles perto da garagem de Billy Black. Eu realmente espero que tenham alguma coisa na cabeça e não me aprontem mais uma surpresa. – eu e Leah caímos na gargalhada.

- É, acho que Mandy conseguiu o caso extra grande dela. – eu disse ainda rindo.

- E meu irmão ganhou um senhor presente de Natal. Papai Noel deixou um imprinting por aqui. – Leah disse rindo. É, as coisas estavam realmente mudando e eu estava feliz com isso.

_**I guess nobody ever really done me  
Oooo she done me... She done me good.**_

Don't let me down, Don't let me down  
Don't let me down, Don't let me down.

_**Nota da Autora: Pois é negada. Baby a caminho, Embry e Leah se resolveram, Sue vai ser uma sogra do cão (sem ironias aqui XD). E sim, Mandy e Seth tiveram um imprinting e o próximo capítulo vai ser um especial de natal. "O Presente de Natal de Seth" vai falar o que aconteceu entre Mandy e Seth enquanto todo mundo vivia a novela mexicana de Embry e Leah, pq enquanto o mundo está de pernas pro ar, alguém tem que estar aproveitando a vida. Música do capítulo é Don't Let Me Down, dos Beatles. Ouçam a versão do filme Across The Universe pra entender o clima do capítulo. Ainda acho que essa fic tem a melhor trilha sonora de todos os tempos XD.**_

_**Bjux**_

_**COMENTEM! **_


	14. O presente de Natal de Seth

_**Seth pov**_

_**I'm not quite sure how to breathe**__**  
**__**Without you here**__**  
**__**I'm not quite sure if I'm ready to say goodbye**__**  
**__**To all we were**_

Eu estava preocupado com Leah depois de ter encontrado minha irmã naquele estado deplorável no meio da floresta. Eu estava preocupado porque ela estava grávida e minha vontade era matar o Embry por ter feito isso com ela. E por ultimo e não menos importante, eu estava com raiva por ter perdido vinte e quatro horas na presença da colega de quarto da minha irmã.

Eu passei um belo sermão na minha irmã por toda aquela situação ridícula. Porque quando se trata de Leah Clearwater, não basta estar grávida, ela tem que surtar. Depois de um falatório básico eu a abracei e ela chorou por um tempo no meu ombro até ficar calma. Cara, isso é uma coisa muito louca. Eu vou ser tio!

Eu vou ser tio! Já pensou se nasce um garoto? Eu vou estragar ele de tudo que é jeito! Torcedor do Mariner's, com certeza! Ensinar ele a andar de bicicleta, levar pra pescar como meu pai fazia comigo, ensinar a surfar, soltar pipa! Cara, eu vou adorar fazer tudo isso!

Minha mãe ia surtar, é claro. Ia ser um Deus nos acuda quando ela ficasse sabendo e resolvesse desfiar um rosário pra cima da minha irmã, mas no fim das contas ela ia acabar gostando da idéia. E se fosse uma menina, minha mãe ia ter direito de mimar a neta e fazer da vida de Leah e Embry um inferno por causa disso. Eu podia até ver Sue Clearwater fazendo cookies de chocolate e depois colocando laços no cabelo da minha possível sobrinha.

Por mais que Embry merecesse uma surra pela falta de cérebro, eu admito que eu estava feliz pela minha irmã e por ele, principalmente depois que tiveram o imprinting! Isso me dava uma tremenda paz de espírito e me permitia voltar meus pensamentos racionais, ou não, para algo que valesse a pena. E lá vou eu de novo pensar em Mandy Smith. Existe um nome mais perfeito que esse? Mandy Smith...

Eu respirei fundo e acabei captando algo no ar. Do outro lado da porta eu podia sentir o cheiro de Embry e essa era a minha deixa pra cair fora dali pra que ele e Leah tivessem uma boa conversa. Entretanto, havia outra coisa. Jasmim, flor de laranjeira e sândalo...Um cheiro que eu não conhecia, mas que tinha realmente um grande apelo. Senti que o sofá de baixo do meu traseiro se tornar algo muito próximo de uma chapa quente e eu tinha que sair de lá o quanto antes. O que diabos está acontecendo comigo?!

A porta abriu e eu vi Embry de relance enquanto meus olhos se focavam na única coisa que importava naquela sala. Só podia ser ela e eu só podia estar ficando louco. O mundo virou um borrão de cores distorcidas e qualquer coisa que não fosse aquela garota de cabelo escuro e olhos castanhos, simplesmente não merecia a minha atenção. Eu encontrei a salvação, eu descobri o pote de ouro no fim do arco-íris, meu centro de gravidade mudou. Eu nasci pra ela.

UOU! EU ESTOU DOIDO, OU EU ACABEI DE TER UM IMPRINTING?! Caramba! Minha mãe realmente vai ter muita coisa pra assimilar agora, mas quem liga?! Eu acabei de topar com a mulher da minha vida! Ainda assim, é muita coisa! Caaaaaaaaaara, ela é linda! Eu morri, essa é a única explicação. Eu morri e fui pro céu.

_**Be with me**__**  
**__**Stay with me**__**  
**__**Just for now**__**  
**__**Let the time decide when I won't need you**_

Demorou um pouco pra mim cair na real e notar que aquela sala já tinha amor sublime de mais e que o melhor a fazer era sair dali e aproveitar todo o tempo que eu tivesse disponível com aquela deusa. Aquele era um momento que dispensava explicações e apresentações. Eu acenei a cabeça, indicando a ela que devíamos deixar os dois a sós. Mandy concordou e me seguiu.

Uma vez do lado de fora e com a porta da casa fechada, finalmente eu pude fazer o que eu queria há quatro meses. Eu puxei Mandy para um abraço e a rodei no ar, fazendo as pernas dela balançarem. Eu estava tão feliz que poderia cantar, mas isso é algo que eu não faria perto dela. Não é porque ela é minha imprintee que ela é obrigada a aturar uma coisa pavorosa dessas.

Os braços dela se fecharam ao redor do meu pescoço enquanto eu me perdia no cheiro dela. Sim, eu estou no paraíso.

- Antes tarde do que mais tarde. – ela disse no meio de uma risada – Eu nem acredito que finalmente você apareceu.

- Vai por mim, nem eu acredito que estou aqui. – eu disse de uma vez. Ela gargalhou e eu posso jurar que nem a nona sinfonia de Beethoven é mais harmônica do que a voz dela – Culpa do Jake.

- O que ele mandou você fazer? – Mandy perguntou quando eu a coloquei no chão. O chato da coisa de imprinting é que não dá pra mentir pra sua garota. O que ela quer, ela tem.

- Me mandou ver que horas eram em Quebec. – eu disse rindo sem jeito e ela gargalhou mais uma vez.

- Você é tão engraçado! – ela disse. Bom, eu sou um cara que pode fazer ela rir, posso fazer muito mais que isso também. – É verdade o que Embry me contou? Sobre Leah e Embry terem um bebê?

- É, eu vou ser tio e to devendo uma surra pro Embry depois disso. – eu resmunguei.

- Não faz isso com o garotão, ele é boa pessoa e a Lee ia sentir falta do caso extra grande dela. – Mandy disse sorrindo. Caso extra grande? O que diabos é isso?

- Desculpe a minha ignorância, mas o que é um caso extra grande? – a boca dela se abriu num "O" perfeito e por um segundo eu esqueci até qual era a pergunta e tudo o que eu queria era saber se a minha boca se encaixava bem na dela.

- Ops! Acho que eu não devia falar disso com você. – ela disse me lançando um olhar travesso – Em todo caso, é só uma piada interna.

- Eu vou querer saber o que é? – eu perguntei arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Provavelmente não. – ela respondeu sorrindo.

- Então eu posso conviver com isso sem grandes traumas. – eu disse animado – E então, gostando da reserva?

- Estou, tirando o fato de que todos os caras bonitões daqui parecem estar comprometidos e cegos de amor pelas namoradas. – ela disse indignada. Oi! Se alguém está cega aqui é ela. Olha o cara bonitão e solteiro parado bem de baixo do nariz dela!

- Bem, eu sou bonitão e absolutamente solteiro. – eu lancei a ela o meu melhor sorriso de propaganda de creme dental.

- Mas você é mais novo... – ela disse num tom sexy. Ahah! Ela está querendo me provocar!

- Embry também é mais novo que a Leah e mesmo assim deu no que deu. – eu disse me aproximando dela.

- Pedofilia é crime, sabia? – então ela queria brincar. Tudo bem, eu sei brincar.

- Eu sei, mas não tem que se preocupar com isso. – eu cheguei minha boca bem próxima da orelha dela – Eu não sou criança. – sussurrei.

- Acho que nós devíamos procurar um lugar mais tranqüilo pra conversar. – ela respondeu no mesmo tom – Pra não atrapalhar Embry e sua irmã. Ai você pode me deixar avaliar se você é ou não criança.

- Como quiser. – já que estávamos provocando um ao outro, não havia nada de mais em deixar um beijo na base do pescoço dela. Senti a pele dela se arrepiar inteira e eu posso jurar que não era frio o que ela estava sentindo.

_**My hand searches for your hand**__**  
**__**In a dark room**__**  
**__**I can't find you**____**  
**__**Help me**__**  
**__**Are you looking for me?**_

Um lugar tranqüilo, ela disse. Eu conhecia esse lugar e ele ainda tinha uma vantagem. A garagem dos Black estava praticamente abandonada dês de que Jacob conheceu Nessie, então ele me deu permissão para usá-la pra que eu pudesse reformar meu Mustang 1966. O barracão era o xodó dele, mas já que por culpa daquele maldito comando de alfa eu passei um dia longe da Mandy, eu não via o menor problema de usar e abusar do lugar.

Foi uma caminhada divertida, com Mandy falando de como o fim do semestre foi estressante e de todo tipo de coisa engraçada que ela e as amigas faziam. Um ou outro caso sobre como ela não se lembrava de ter ido parar em algum lugar depois de uma bebedeira. Eu estava quase rolando de rir com ela. Era uma coisa fácil, totalmente natural.

Foram uns quinze minutos da minha casa até a garagem dos Black. Eu abri a porta sem o menor cuidado e acendi a luz pra que ela não tropeçasse em nada. Meu Mustang, meu bebê, estava coberto com uma lona pra não ficar todo empoeirado e, principalmente, enferrujado com toda aquela chuva que vivia caindo sobre a reserva.

- O que tem de baixo da lona? – Mandy perguntou enquanto eu fechava a porta. Eu sorri.

- Meu bebê. Tenho trabalhado nele já faz dias. – eu disse orgulhoso.

- Posso dar uma olhada? – ela perguntou me lançando uma piscada de olho. E tem alguma coisa que eu consigo negar a ela?!

- Esteja à vontade. – eu respondi – Deixa que eu tiro a lona pra você. – eu corri até o carro e puxei a lona com um movimento só.

- Uau! – ela disse surpresa e eu não consegui evitar a pontada de orgulho – Você fez tudo sozinho?

- O motor inteiro, parte elétrica e suspensão. Só falta dar um acabamento na lataria pra ele virar o terror do asfalto. – eu disse estufando o peito.

- E ele é rápido? – ela perguntou num tom de desafio.

- Pode apostar que sim. – eu sorri malicioso em resposta – Te levo pra dar uma volta assim que ele estiver mais bonitinho.

- Vou cobrar isso depois. – ela respondeu animada – É bem frio por aqui, não é? – ela mudou de assunto e eu notei que ela estava tremendo um pouco. Ela olhou pra mim e eu reparei que minhas roupas não eram exatamente adequadas para o mês de dezembro. – Aparentemente você não está com tanto frio assim.

- É que eu sou quente. – eu ri de novo e ela revirou os olhos.

- Engraçadinho você. – ela disse irritada. Eu segurei a mão dela e a puxei para um abraço.

- Viu como eu sou quente? – eu perguntei fechando-a em meus braços. Mandy deitou a cabeça no meu tórax como se estivesse se aninhando ali.

- É, você é quente mesmo. – ela sussurrou – Eu diria que você está com febre. Dá pra fritar um ovo na sua barriga.

- Eu não estou com febre. – eu respondi baixo – Me diga uma coisa, Mandy. Você acredita em mágica? Destino? Qualquer coisa assim?

_**Can I feel any more**__**  
**__**Lie to me, I'm fading**__**  
**__**I can't drop you**__**  
**__**Tell me I don't need you**__**  
**_

Mandy levantou a cabeça e me encarou com olhos desconfiados por um momento. Tudo o que eu não queria era assustá-la, tudo o que eu não precisava era que ela surtasse quando soubesse a verdade a meu respeito. Entretanto, eventualmente ela questionaria e eu teria que dar a ela uma explicação, mas naquele momento o que eu mais desejava era beijá-la.

- Eu acredito em coisas inevitáveis, não sei se posso chamar de mágica, mas eu acredito que esses eventos estão além da compreensão. – ela respondeu sorrindo.

- O que você chama de inevitável? – eu me aproximei mais dela. Podia sentir a respiração quente de Mandy contra a minha pele.

- Você na minha vida. – ela respondeu num sussurro – De todas as pessoas do mundo, sua irmã é minha colega de quarto. De todos os caras de Dartmouth, Embry é o namorado dela. Ambos concordaram que eu devia conhecer você e eles estavam certos. Você na minha vida é algo inevitável.

- Acredita em amor a primeira vista? – eu perguntei diminuindo ainda mais a distância entre nossas bocas. Meus lábios estavam a milímetros dos dela.

- Não acreditava, até conhecer você. – então era isso. Eu a beijei no meio da garagem dos Black. Eu não sei se era a adrenalina, se era a idéia de que Jacob ia me matar quando descobrisse meus planos pro território sagrado dele, mas a verdade é que pra mim o mundo ia acabar a qualquer momento e tudo o que eu queria era aproveitar cada segundo com ela.

Eu sentei Mandy sobre a velha mesa de madeira abandonada no canto da oficina pra facilitar a vida pra nós dois. Eu não conseguia desgrudar a minha boca da dela nem um segundo. Mandy tinha um sabor bom, algo que me lembrava cerejas frescas.

As mãos dela alcançaram a minha nuca, me puxando pra mais perto e deslizando por de baixo da minha camiseta, me arranhando. Eu tirei o casaco que ela estava usando e ao invés de tremer por causa do frio a reação dela foi colar o corpo ao meu para que eu a mantivesse aquecida.

Eu me afastei dela apenas o bastante para tirar minha camiseta e mandá-la para algum canto da garagem e fazer o mesmo com a blusa que ela estava usando, deixando Mandy apenas de sutiã. Meus beijos desceram pelo pescoço dela, até a clavícula. Meus dentes mordiscavam os ombros expostos dela, fazendo-a arfar e arranhar minhas costas ainda mais. Sem paciência, arranquei o sutiã e o joguei longe, junto com a blusa dela.

Minhas mãos desceram até o fecho da calça dela, desabotoando. Eu precisava me livrar de tudo o que estava entre eu e ela, logo o jeans foi parar do outro lado da garagem e Mandy se prontificou em cuidar das minhas calças em seguida.

Fato número um, quando você se transforma em um lobo tudo na sua vida tem que girar em torno de praticidade. Roupa de baixo é algo totalmente inconveniente de se levar na boca ou amarrada no tornozelo, então temos que manter a coisa simples. Não, eu não usava cueca a menos que fosse estritamente necessário, então assim que Mandy desabotoou minha calça ela teve uma surpresa.

Correção, não foi uma surpresa, foi um choque. Mandy ficou encarando meu...Vocês sabem o que! Bem, ela ficou olhando, com a boca aberta e eu juro que ouvi um engasgo vindo dela. Pequeno eu sei que não é, então por que ela continuava com os olhos lá?

A curiosidade matou o gato, mas quem sabe fosse o lobo. Eu não devia ter perguntado, não mesmo, mas esse é o tipo de coisa que você só percebe depois que já fez a cagada. É, eu tinha que fazer a pergunta.

_**My hand searches for your hand**__**  
**__**In a dark room**__**  
**__**I can't find you**____**  
**__**Help me**__**  
**__**Are you looking for me?**__**  
**_

- Algum problema? – eu olhei pra ela com a sobrancelha arqueada.

- Não era brincadeira. Você é grande mesmo. – ela disse meio boquiaberta e com um olhar que estava começando a me preocupar.

- Acho que isso não é exatamente um problema. – eu disse rindo. Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente, ainda meio espantada.

- Não é, a menos que o lugar onde você pretende colocar isso nunca tenha sido usado. – ela disse ainda espantada. Ou melhor, em pânico é a expressão correta.

- Você é...- eu tentei pensar em algo mais ameno pra completar a frase, mas ela me cortou.

- Virgem? É, eu sou. – bem, acho que dá pra dizer que agora era eu quem estava espantado. Mandy?! A Mandy doidinha que dividia o quarto com a minha irmã e cujos históricos de conversas pelo MSN comigo eram no mínimo comprometedores...Ela é virgem?! Isso definitivamente muda meu plano de ação.

- Oh, eu não fazia idéia. – eu disse meio perdido. Provavelmente o aviso "excesso de informação" estava piscando na minha testa – Mandy, por que não me disse antes?

- Bem, esse não é o tipo de coisa que eu saio falando por ai. Quero dizer, é bem pessoal. – Ela disse enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos, absolutamente nervosa. É, acho que eu ia continuar na mão por um tempo. Eu peguei meu jeans do chão e vesti rapidamente.

- Você podia ter me falado, Mandy. Eu poderia ter ido mais de vagar e definitivamente não precisaríamos estar nesta situação. – eu disse sem graça.

- Não. Eu não queria que isso atrapalhasse as coisas entre nós, Seth. – ela disse indo até mim. Ela colocou a mão sobre meu coração e me encarou nos olhos. Ela era minha imprintee, eu não ia fazer nada para machucá-la, nada que trouxesse arrependimento a ela e se ela não me queria agora, se não estava pronta, então eu iria esperá-la.

- Não vai. – eu acariciei o rosto dela sorrindo – Eu posso esperar, se você quiser. Não precisamos fazer isso agora.

- Não, Seth...- ela fez uma pausa – Eu quero. Você, aqui, agora. É só que...

- O que?

- Eu só não quero lembrar disso como algo mais doloroso do que prazeroso. - ela disse com o rosto corado. Se existia uma mulher mais linda no mundo, eu desconhecia. Saber que ela me queria era um alívio e tornar nossa primeira vez inesquecível era minha prioridade numero um agora. Eu desci meus lábios até a orelha dela.

- Então relaxa. Não pense em mais nada, só sinta. – eu sussurrei junto ao ouvido dela – Eu vou ser muito cuidadoso e vou te fazer ver estrelas. – eu capturei o lóbulo com a minha boca e o mordisquei, fazendo-a arrepiar em resposta.

_**Etch this into my brain for me**__**  
**__**Tell me how it's supposed to be**__**  
**__**Where everything will go**__**  
**__**And how I'll be without you by my side**_

Eu a sentei mais uma vez sobre a mesa. Uma de minhas mãos pousou sobre o seio dela massageando-o com cuidado, apertando o mamilo com meu indicador e meu dedão, fazendo-a jogar a cabeça para traz em resposta. Distribui beijos pelo pescoço, descendo até a clavícula dela, enquanto minha outra mão deslizava pelas costas nuas dela.

Mais uma vez, Mandy desabotoou minhas calças, um pouco mais insegura do que da primeira vez. Segurei uma das mãos dela guiando-a para que me tocasse. Ela relutou um pouco, mas eu acabei sentindo o toque dela, enquanto eu a ensinava o que fazer. Eu fechei os olhos, sentindo as ondas de prazer percorrerem meu corpo a medida que ela acelerava o ritmo. Aquilo era tão bom que eu mal conseguia pensar.

Eu afastei a mão dela para que não acabasse com tudo ali mesmo, então foi a minha vez de brincar com ela. Tirei a calcinha dela e joguei no chão, depois disso introduzi cuidadosamente um dedo dentro dela, fazendo-a arquear as costas enquanto eu fazia movimentos de vai e vem. Mandy gemia cada vez mais alto, então eu coloquei mais um dedo, preparando-a para quando eu a tomasse.

Intensifiquei os movimentos, alternando velocidades, enquanto eu a beijava enlouquecido. Mandy estava totalmente úmida e quente. Aumentei ainda mais a velocidade enquanto ouvia ela gemer mais alto, quando corpo dela se contraiu no primeiro orgasmos.

Era a minha vez. Enquanto ela se recuperava de todas as sensações, eu peguei uma camisinha no bolso da calça e coloquei em tempo recorde, voltando para Mandy em seguida.

- Você precisa relaxar agora. – eu disse abraçando-a – Poder doer um pouco, mas vou tentar minimizar isso. – minha voz era rouca – Pronta?

Ela acenou positivamente com a cabeça e eu a estoquei de uma vez. Vi uma lágrima escapar enquanto ela mordia o lábio inferior tentando conter o grito. Então eu comecei a me mover, lentamente, ritmado, dentro dela. Senti o corpo dela mais relaxado a medida que a dor dava lugar ao prazer. Mais rápido, cada vez mais rápido eu a estocava, sentindo as pernas dela enlaçarem minha cintura, me incentivando.

Mandy arranhava minhas costas e movimentava o quadril. Cada vez mais fundo, eu acheguei a pensar que morreria ali, enterrado dentro dela. Senti quando ela se contraiu inteira ao meu redor, enquanto eu continuava com minhas investidas.

- Seth! AAAAAAAAhhhhh...Seth! – ela gritava meu nome, me levando ao limite, até que por fim eu cheguei ao paraíso, dentro dela. Eu desabei segundo depois, com a respiração difícil e totalmente satisfeito.

Sai de dentro dela e a peguei no colo, meio acordada, maio adormecida. Ao menos ela estava sorrindo e isso era um alívio. Eu a coloquei dentro do Mustang e entrei em seguida, abraçando-a.

- Como você está? – perguntei inseguro.

- Amanhã eu provavelmente vou estar dolorida, mas no momento, eu estou no céu. – ela me lançou um sorriso bobo.

- Acho que só precisa de pratica. – eu sorri pretensioso para ela. Mandy não deu a menor bola pra minha presunção, ela estava dormindo entre os meus braços e se existia paraíso, eu tinha acabado de encontrá-lo. Parece que meu Natal havia começado mais cedo e eu ganhei o melhor presente do mundo.

_**My hand searches for your hand  
In a dark room  
I can't find you  
Help me  
Are you looking for me?**_

_**Nota da autora: EEEEEEEEEEEE finalmente postei. Pois é, deu-se a bagaceira, eles se encontraram XD. A surpresa da Mandy me pareceu bem adequada, não sei o que vc's vão achar, mas eu tentei fazer algo fofo e um pouco mais sério do que o esperado pra Seth e Mandy. Bem, o capítulo é dedicado a minha leitora numero um, já que é ela quem sempre lê primeiro tudo o que eu escrevo, Mandy Fletcher (ou Popa XD). A música é a favorita dela e se chama Need da Hanna Pestle. Espero que gostem e comentem!**_

_**Bjux e se eu não postar até lá, FELIZ NATAL PRA VC'S!**_


End file.
